Odio a primera vista
by atlas1950
Summary: En un universo alterno, Neil y Candy se conocen desde niños, sin embargo su primer encuentro fue muy desafortunado, el destino se empeña en reunirlos y cada vez que se juntan vuelan los cuchillos. ¿Podrán mejorar su relación con el paso de los años? NEILFIC
1. Chapter 1

Adaptacion del libro: Te odio pero bésame de Isabel Keats

Neil y Candy se conocen desde niños, sin embargo su primer encuentro fue muy desafortunado, Annie es la mejor amiga de ambos y están condenados a verse a menudo. Eso sí, cada vez que se juntan vuelan los cuchillos. Todo indica que las cosas seguirán así eternamente. A pesar de que ella odia los imprevistos y las sorpresas, está dispuesta a embarcarse en una expedición, nada menos que a Kamchatka, para asegurarse de que Terry, su novio, es el hombre de su vida. Sin embargo, no ha contado con Neil quien, al parecer, tiene mucho que objetar en el asunto y no está dispuesto a que su rubia favorita se lance a semejante aventura con otro que no sea él. Pero hay cosas que son imposibles, al fin y al cabo, ellos se odian desde siempre... ¿o no?...

-iCreo que ya llega! iHe oído un coche! -Los ojos azules de Annie Brighton relucían con anticipación y salió corriendo de la habitación para ir a recibir a su amiga.

Neil no la siguió. No le hacía ninguna gracia que una niña desconocida interrumpiera lo que hasta ahora estaban siendo las mejores vacaciones de verano que había pasado en su vida.

Cuando su padre le dijo que iba a pasar las vacaciones sin su hermana Eliza en la finca que un amigo suyo tenía en la localidad de Windermere, a dos horas en tren de Londres, había protestado, furioso. No quería irse de Chicago; sus mejores amigos habían suspendido también un montón de asignaturas por lo que, una vez más, ese año se habían quedado sin veraneo. Habían hecho un sin fin de planes -que por supuesto no pensaba contarle- para pasar aquellos días de agosto.

Por lo general, en cuanto alzaba la voz sus padres cedían, incapaces de enfrentarse a él, Neil había nacido como hijo primogénito y no comprendían cómo dos personas tan pacíficas como ellos habían podido tener un hijo tan rebelde-, pero en esta ocasión el señor Raymond Leagan se mantuvo firme. No estaba dispuesto, dijo, a que su hijo se convirtiera en un delincuente juvenil.

Así que dos días después enfilaban en barco a la ruta de Inglaterra con destino final en la finca perteneciente al Distrito de los Lagos y su padre los depositaba, a él y a su maleta, frente a una preciosa casona de piedra con la fachada semicubierta por exuberante vegetación virgen, donde un hombre de pelo entrecano, no muy alto, les aguardaba.

El hombre saludó a su padre con efusividad antes de volverse hacia él con la mano tendida.

-Hola Neil, soy Louis Brighton, amigo de tu padre de toda la vida-. Neil le estrechó la mano con cara de pocos amigos, pero el brillo peculiar de aquellos ojos dorados le hizo comprender que aquel tipo no se dejaría avasallar así como así.

-Y esta señorita que se esconde detrás de mí es mi hija Annie; tiene diez años y estará encantada de enseñarte todo esto.

Los ojos del muchacho repararon entonces en la niña que lo miraba con curiosidad pegada a la pierna de su anfitrión. Era muy menuda; su melena negra le caía suelta a la altura de los hombros y tenía unos enormes ojos azules. Le sonrió con dulzura y, aunque él no se dignó a devolverle la sonrisa, tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes que para ser una niña no estaba tan mal.

-Ven, Neil, te enseñaré la casa. Puedes elegir el cuarto que quieras.-

Sin dejarse impresionar por su gesto hosco, la niña lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró hacia el interior con entusiasmo.

Había pasado más de una quincena desde entonces y Neil no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo. No estaba acostumbrado al campo; siempre había vivido junto con su hermana y sus padres en su mansión en Chicago y en verano solían pasar el mes de agosto en la Florida, pero, en cuanto vio las extensas dehesas con sus encinas centenarias, se enamoró en el acto de aquel paisaje idílico.

La finca era de caza mayor y el padre de Annie, sin hacer el menor caso de su actitud hostil, le había obligado a madrugar para acompañar al guarda a alimentar a los animales. También le había enseñado a cargar una escopeta y a disparar y lo mejor de todo, le había dejado cobrarse su primera pieza: una hembra de corzo con la pata rota a la que se habían visto obligados a sacrificar y que, a pesar de que no resultó un tiro dificil, le había hecho descubrir la pasión por la caza.

Annie jamás les acompañaba en sus correrías. A pesar de los esfuerzos de su padre por compartir con ella su afición, la niña tenía un corazón demasiado tierno, por eso, cuando había alguna montería, el sr. Brighton tenía buen cuidado de que no viera las piezas abatidas; era consciente de que, en más de una ocasión, las amargas lágrimas que derramaba su hija junto a los cuerpos dispuestos en hilera de los animales muertos le habían aguado la fiesta a más de un cazador.

Durante aquellos días, Neil descubrió que amaba a los animales, a pesar de que nunca hasta entonces había tenido demasiado contacto con ello y que aquel amor no era contradictorio con su deseo de cazarlos. Joe, el guarda de la finca, se dio cuenta al instante de que aquel muchacho, moreno y silencioso, además de una puntería mortífera, tenía un don a la hora de tratar con las criaturas más salvajes, así que lo acogió bajo su ala de sesentón soltero y sin hijos y empezó a enseñarle todo lo que sabía sobre el campo, que era mucho.

Un día que volvió con una cría de corzo bajo el brazo, Annie lo recibió como a un héroe y deseosa de ayudar, corrió de aquí para allá trayendo y llevando todo lo que él le pedía. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo cubierto de paja de las cuadras, la niña observaba, fascinada, cómo Neil le daba el biberón al desvalido animal con una dulzura infinita, que contrastaba de manera llamativa con su habitual actitud huraña.

Fue en ese momento, al notar la admiración que asomaba en los cándidos ojos de Annie que no se despegaban de él, cuando Neil decidió que ya no dejaría más ranas bajo sus sábanas ni le metería más lombrices en las playeras. Hasta entonces Annie había soportado sus pesadas bromas con estoicismo sin quejarse jamás y, por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, él le dirigió una de sus infrecuentes, pero cautivadoras, sonrisas.

Y ahora, cuando ya hacía días que Annie y él eran amigos y se divertía tanto a su lado, tenía que llegar aquella tal Candy a fastidiarlo todo, se dijo malhumorado. Una semana antes Annie le había contado cómo ambas crecieron en el Hogar de Ponny orfanatorio al que ambas llegaron el mismo día, ahí fue cuando el chico se enteró que Annie era adoptada y que había tenido que separarse de ella pues su nueva familia residía en Inglaterra, _-con razón no se parece a su padre ni a su madre_,- pensó. También le dijo que era su mejor amiga y al oírlo, Neil había sentido por primera vez una extraña sensación en el estómago que, al ser aún demasiado joven, no supo identificar como celos.

-iNeil! iNeiiiiiiiiiiil!

El estruendo que hacían dos pares de pies al subir corriendo la señorial escalera de madera labrada de principios del s. XX interrumpió sus sombríos pensamientos. Annie abrió la puerta con tanto ímpetu que golpeó la pared y anunció, jadeante:

-iMira Neil, esta es Candy White!.-

Sin moverse un milímetro de donde estaba, con un hombro apoyado en el quicio de la ventana y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Neil miró a la recién llegada de arriba abajo con desdén, Candy era la niña más extraña que había visto en su vida. A pesar de que era de la misma edad que Annie, y él tenía dos años más, le sacaba casi una cabeza.

Los shorts vaqueros y la camiseta de manga corta dejaban a la vista unas piernas de rodillas huesudas demasiado largas y unos brazos delgados como palillos. Cada uno de los rizos rubios de su pelo medianamente largo y peinado en dos coletas, salía disparado en una dirección distinta, y con aquella piel tan blanca, el montón de pecas que espolvoreaba la nariz respingona y los enormes ojos verdes, muy redondos, que le devolvían la mirada con amistosa curiosidad, a Neil le pareció uno de aquellos duendes traviesos que poblaban los cuentos que le contaba su madre de pequeño.

Entonces, su estómago volvió a hacer una cosa más extraña aún y tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre ella y besar el hoyuelo travieso que se marcaba junto a la boca de labios llenos. Desconcertado por aquel cúmulo de emociones, tan inesperadas como confusas, Neil adoptó su mejor pose de perdonavidas y una ceja oscura se alzó en su frente con fingida altivez.

Ajena por completo a la agitación que bullía en el delgado pecho masculino, Candy se acercó a él con la mano tendida sin parar de hablar al mismo tiempo a toda velocidad: -iHola Neil, Annie me ha hablado mucho de ti! Estaba deseando venir desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no había conseguido el permiso de mi tio abuelo William Andrey para visitarla, ¿sabes? tampoco la tia Elroy estaba segura de dejarme venir sola, pero en fin,,,ya estoy aquí…¡me parece increíble estar visitando a Annie!,. -Sacudió la cabeza, como si las cosas de los mayores escaparan por completo a su comprensión. Levantó uno de los palillos que tenía por brazos para mostrar la blancura lechosa de su piel y sin detenerse a coger aliento preguntó.- ¿Me enseñarás el cachorro de corzo?-

Neil miró la mano tendida sin hacer amago de estrecharla y se limitó a contestar de malos modos: - No es un cachorro.

Los enormes ojos verdes repararon por primera vez en la actitud hostil del muchacho que tenía delante. Muy despacio, Candy dejó que su mano volviera a colgar a la altura de su muslo y alzó la afilada barbilla, desafiante.

-Ah, ¿no? ¿y puede saberse qué es?, ¿una pelota?

-Es una cría de corzo, niña estúpida.-

-iNeil! -exclamó Annie sorprendida por aquella súbita agresividad. A pesar de su comportamiento durante los primeros días, sabía de sobra que bajo esa pose rebelde se escondía un chico amable y de buen corazón al que sus padres, habían consentido demasiado.

Sin embargo, Candy, tenía un genio muy vivo y era perfectamente capaz de defenderse sola. Con los ojos despidiendo chispas de plata, se encaró con él y le clavó el dedo índice en el esternón.

-iEl único estúpido que hay aquí eres tú, zoquete!

Que una niña casi dos años menor que él le llamara «zoquete» era peor que cualquiera de los brutales insultos que intercambiaba a menudo con sus compañeros. Neil se sintió profundamente humillado y los ojos color miel relucieron llenos de ira. Sin decir palabra, apoyó la palma de la mano sobre el pecho plano y la empujó con violencia. Su gesto la cogió completamente desprevenida y Candy cayó de espaldas, golpeándose el trasero con fuerza contra el suelo.

A pesar de que no gritó, a él no se le escapó su expresión, entre asombrada y llorosa. Se arrepintió en el acto de su comportamiento agresivo, pero un tipo duro como él nunca pedía perdón. Incapaz de soportar el dolorido reproche que asomaba en los ojos enormes ni un segundo más, salió de la habitación a toda prisa, y el portazo que dio hizo vibrar los cristales de las ventanas.

Annie se volvió hacia su amiga con cara de perplejidad.

-No sé qué mosca le ha picado, pero estoy segura de que cuando se conozcan un poco más serán muy buenos amigos.

La rubia se levantó despacio, acariciándose el trasero dolorido y con la boca fruncida en una mueca obstinada que Annie conocía muy bien, prometió…-iEse bicho asqueroso jamás será amigo mío!.

La terca rubia cumplió su palabra al pie de la letra y a pesar de que en los días que siguieron Neil trató de hacer las paces a su manera, sus intentos fueron completamente infructuosos.

A Annie no se le escapaban los esfuerzos que el introvertido muchacho hacía para agradar a su amiga: aunque no se dirigía a Candy directamente, siempre enganchaba en su anzuelo el gusano más gordo cuando iban a pescar a la charca secreta; en una ocasión le mostró con mucho cuidado un nido de lechuza, lleno de polluelos ruidosos, que había encontrado en una de sus numerosas correrías; en otra, dejó caer dentro de su taza del desayuno una piedra blanca que era casi un círculo perfecto, que Annie sabía que era una de sus posesiones más preciadas.

Sin embargo, la rubia la sacó con dos dedos, como si estuviera contaminada y la hizo a un lado con indiferencia antes de servirse la leche. Annie trató de razonar con ella, pero era inútil; cuando a Candy se le metía una cosa en la cabeza era dificil apearla del burro y, al parecer, estaba decidida a odiar a Neil por toda la eternidad.

Un día el chico le trajo unas flores que sabía que eran sus favoritas. Había tenido que trepar por una escarpada pared de piedra para conseguirlas y, todavía jadeante tras el esfuerzo, se las tendió sin decir palabra. Candy miró a través de él igual que si fuera invisible, antes de darse media vuelta, coger la primera revista que encontró sobre la mesa y empezar a hojearla con aparente interés.

Al ver el desdén con el que eran recibidos sus esfuerzos, Neil se puso muy pálido y los ojos casi negros destellaron, turbulentos, bajo su flequillo despeinado. Ante la mirada impotente de Annie, arrojó las preciosas flores al suelo y las pisoteó con saña con las pesadas botas de campo.

A partir de aquel día, ya no hubo más intentos de congraciarse con Candy; apenas le dirigía la palabra y cuando lo hacía era utilizando motes despectivos. Araña patas largas, ojos de canica, puercoespín y blancuzca putrefacta eran los más cariñosos de su repertorio.

No obstante, por increíble que pudiera parecer, a pesar de que ambos charlaban con Annie con toda naturalidad mientras actuaban como si el otro no existiese, aquel verano y los otros que siguieron estuvieron repletos de momentos felices, llenos de sol, excursiones y risas.

Casi todos los días acudían a la charca secreta; una poza profunda y de aguas límpidas bien escondida en el interior de un tupido bosquecillo de enebros, mirtos, madroños y brezos. Les encantaba trepar hasta lo alto de la resbaladiza pared rocosa que delimitaba una de las orillas, por la que caía un pequeño chorro de agua que no merecía el nombre de cascada, y desde allí lanzarse al agua entre gritos ensordecedores.

A Neil lo que más le gustaba era sentarse empapado sobre una de las piedras planas de la orilla que guardaban el calor del sol y escuchar el interminable parloteo de las chicas. Las dos llevaban unos viejos trajes de baño de temporadas anteriores, pero, mientras que el de Annie se ajustaba a su cuerpo delicado a la perfección, a la flacucha rubia se le hacía bolsas por todas partes. A pesar de ello y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo fingía dormitar, el muchacho seguía hasta el más mínimo de sus movimientos por entre sus párpados entrecerrados.

Annie y Candy eran verdaderas amigas, no como otras niñas que él conocía que en cuanto una de ellas se daba la vuelta la otra empezaba a despellejarla. Los hilos que se habían tejido entre ambas durante su estancia, en un principio dura y solitaria en aquel orfanatorio en el que pasaron sus primeros años antes de ser adoptadas por diferentes familias, eran extremadamente fuertes y estaban destinados a durar toda la vida.

Las dos eran muy diferentes y complementarias al tiempo. Annie era pequeñita, tenía el pelo oscuro y la piel blanca y, aunque al principio de conocerla podía parecer un poco tímida, era una auténtica payasa que les hacía llorar de risa con sus imitaciones y sus patochadas. La piel blanca de la larguirucha rubia, en cambio, jamás se bronceaba; era muy buena estudiante y su rasgo más característico era que no paraba de hablar.

Hasta que la conoció, Neil estaba convencido de que no soportaba a las personas parlanchinas, pero con Candy era muy diferente; ella siempre tenía a mano una anécdota interesante y original que contar. Muchas veces le daba por pensar que si alguien le dijera que tendría que pasar el resto de su vida sin más que mirarla y escuchar sus historias no le parecería un destino espantoso…en absoluto.

Todo se precipitó cuando el sr. Brighton apareció con una flamante escopeta de aire comprimido y se la regaló a Neil, que ese día cumplía trece años. Al verla, una sonrisa deslumbrante se dibujó en los labios del muchacho despejando su habitual expresión sombría y Candy, que le había estado observando, notó, sorprendida, que el bicho asqueroso no era tan feo como pensaba.

-Confío en que ya eres lo suficientemente maduro para utilizar un arma, Neil. Eso sí, solo podrás usarla dentro del perímetro de la Dehesa del Molino y con blancos inanimados -advirtió el padre de Annie.

Neil prometió solemnemente que tendría mucho cuidado, le dio las gracias con efusividad y se fue corriendo en dirección a una zona de la finca algo alejada, dispuesto a pasar allí el resto de la tarde practicando el tiro al blanco.

Dos horas después, ahítas y con las manos pegosteosas tras haberse atiborrado de los deliciosos melocotones que crecían en uno de los frutales del jardín, Annie propuso ir a ver qué tal le iba a Neil con su escopeta y Candy, que sostenía entre sus brazos a uno de los juguetones cachorros de mastín de la última camada que había parido la perra que guardaba la casa por las noches, aceptó en el acto.

Por una de esas jugarretas del destino, aquel día los planetas se alinearon de modo que lo que ocurrió a continuación resultó inevitable. Neil, muy concentrado, disparaba a unas latas abolladas que había colocado en fila sobre el terreno y no las oyó acercarse; en ese preciso instante, un ave gigantesca levantó el vuelo muy cerca de las niñas y el batir de sus alas poderosas las sobresaltó.

El cachorro, asustado, saltó al suelo desde los brazos de Candy y corrió en línea recta hacia las latas, justo en el momento en el que Neal apretaba de nuevo el gatillo. El sonido del disparo, el grito de Candy, y el aullido de dolor del perro se entreveraron en la cálida atmósfera de aquella larga tarde de verano que ya tocaba a su fin, antes de dar paso a un silencio aciago.

Segundos más tarde, los tres corrían horrorizados hacia el cachorro que, tendido inmóvil junto a una de las latas caídas, emitía un leve gimoteo. Candy llegó primero y se arrodilló junto a él sin atreverse a cogerlo; con dedos trémulos y las lágrimas corriéndole las mejillas, acarició la cabeza peluda.

\- iDéjame ver! - Neal la hizo a un lado con poca delicadeza y empezó a examinar la herida del cuello del pequeño mastín, de la que no paraba de manar sangre.

-iTenemos que llevarlo a la casa y llamar al veterinario! -Candy estaba medio histérica.

-El veterinario ya no puede hacer nada por él -respondió el muchacho, lacónico; acto seguido, ordenó-: iApartense!

Aún en estado de shock, Annie y Candy obedecieron y se retiraron unos metros mientras le observaban introducir el cañón del arma en el hocico del cachorro, que seguía gimiendo con suavidad, sin entender aún lo que se proponía. A Annie no se le escapó la palidez mortal de las mejillas habitualmente bronceadas, pero el pulso de Neal era firme cuando apretó el gatillo. El inesperado sonido del disparo hizo reaccionar por fin a la rubia, que de un salto se arrojó sobre él y lo derribó al suelo.

-iAsesino! iAsesino! -chilló con las mejillas empapadas, sin dejar de golpearlo con sus puños por todo el cuerpo.

Neal se defendía de su ataque violento como podía, procurando no hacerle daño, a pesar de que su agresora no mostraba la misma consideración. Annie comprendió que así no lograría detenerla, por lo que se vio obligada a intervenir; se acercó a Candy por detrás y le sujetó los brazos por la espalda con todas sus fuerzas.

-iPara, Candy, para!

-iSuéltame! iSuéltame! iLo voy a matar! -La rubia se retorcía igual que una anguila, pero entre los dos consiguieron inmovilizarla por fin.

-iEstate quieta de una puta vez! -Ahora era Neil quien, sentado a horcajadas sobre el pecho delgado de Candy y con una mano sujetando cada una de sus muñecas, gritaba fuera de sí, asustando aún más a Annie que jamás lo había visto en semejante estado-. iNo he podido hacer otra cosa! iEstaba sufriendo, maldición!.

-iMentiroso! iTeníamos que haberlo llevado al veterinario! iEres un asesino, un maldito mataperros!

La niña consiguió liberar una de sus manos, agarró un mechón de pelo castaño y le dio un tirón que hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Ciego de ira, Neil echó el brazo hacia atrás dispuesto a estrellar el puño contra la cara de aquella bruja que no paraba de insultarle por haber llevado a cabo la cosa más dificil que se había visto obligado a hacer en toda su vida, pero en cuanto se enfrentó a ese rostro sucio de polvo y lágrimas, cuyos ojos verdes, más enormes que nunca, lo miraban con temor, detuvo el golpe a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Mascullando un violento juramento que a Annie le hizo abrir mucho los ojos, se incorporó y la dejó libre por fin.

-Estúpida blancuzca putrefacta -escupió entre dientes. Luego se agachó a recoger la escopeta, le quitó un poco el polvo con la tela de su camiseta y se alejó de allí a toda prisa.

Annie se sentó al lado de su amiga, que se había incorporado y estaba algo más calmada, aunque aún respiraba agitadamente y le cogió la mano.

-No te enfades con Neil-suplicó-. Solo hizo lo que pensó que era mejor.

-iNo lo defiendas! -Ahora no lloraba, pero sus ojos brillaban llenos de ira-. iNo es más que un odioso mataperros! iEsto no se lo perdonaré jamás! iLo juro!

Annie se dijo que era inútil insistir; su amiga estaba demasiado alterada para atender a razones, así que decidió dejar ahí el asunto. La ayudó a levantarse y a sacudir el polvo de sus shorts y, con la ayuda de unas piedras, cavaron en silencio en una zona en la que la tierra no estaba demasiado dura un agujero lo suficientemente profundo, donde dieron digna sepultura al cachorro de mastín.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

8 años después….

-iVenga Candy, sal de una vez!-

Annie aporreó la puerta del baño que compartían en el chalé que los Andrew tenían en la sierra. El pueblo más cercano celebraba sus fiestas patronales y, aprovechando que no se encontraba nadie de la familia en la ciudad, había invitado a unos cuantos amigos a pasar allí el fin de semana.

La puerta se abrió por fin y apareció Candy con un llamativo vestido corto, una chaqueta de punto de un tono verde chillón y su pelo rubio luciendo un despeinado perfecto.

\- iVoilá! -Giró sobre sí misma y el ruedo de la falda acompañó el movimiento, mostrando la provocativa ropa interior de encaje que llevaba debajo.

-iSerás guarra! ¿De dónde has sacado esas bragas? -preguntó Annie con admiración.

\- Las encargué especialmen para la ocasión.-

Los ojos verdes estallaron de satisfacción al observar su reflejo en el espejo que ocupaba buena parte de la pared. Gracias a Dios, su cuerpo había decidido dejar de crecer de una vez y, por fin, sus largas piernas guardaban proporción con el resto.

Annie bajó las suyas de la cama, enfundadas en unos ajustados pantalones vaqueros mucho más apropiados para la ocasión que el extravagante aunque favorecedor, conjunto que lucía su amiga- y se la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-iCreía que me estabas tomando el pelo!...¡no puedo creer que pretendas seguir adelante con esa idea disparatada!- La rubia le devolvió una mirada cargada de reproche.

-Pero Annie, llevo planeando este momento desde que cumplí los dieciséis; hemos hablado de ello ochenta veces. Me conoces de toda la vida y sabes que me gusta organizar las cosas con tiempo, te dije que en cuanto cumpliera los dieciocho perdería la virginidad y... ¿de quién es el cumple hoy?.-

Esbozó una sonrisa pícara; sin embargo, el rostro de su amiga tenía tal expresión de horror que fue incapaz de contener una carcajada-; iCaray Annie, no me mires así!.-

V-Pensé que lo decías en broma. No puedo creer que le plantees en serio semejante aberración, ¡ni siquiera estás enamorada de Robert!- estaba completamente escandalizada, pero Candy chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia.

-Ay Annie, ¡de verdad! -Alzó los ojos al cielo y preguntó con el mismo tono de una madre que se arma de paciencia al enfrentarse a un hijo algo torpe. -¿cómo quieres que esté enamorada de un tipo que no sabe hablar más que de sí mismo?.-

-¡Pues entonces!, ¿puede saberse que especie de locura te ha entrado?.-

Al ver la absoluta incomprensión que rezumaban los ojos color azul, Candy se sentó junto a ella sobre el colchón y trató de explicárselo con calma.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no es ninguna locura, Robert es un creído, de acuerdo, pero no me negarás que ha salido con un montón de chicas. No creo que pueda haber una situación más gore en la vida que perder la virginidad con un tipo que no tiene ninguna experiencia. iCaray, solo de pensarlo ... ! intenso estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo esbelto fue de lo más teatral.

-iEso no es garantía de nada! iPor Dios, Candy, la primera vez tiene que ser con alguien especial, ¡alguien a quien quieras con toda tu alma!. -Annie tenía ganas de tirarse de los pelos, pero se daba cuenta de que su amiga estaba decidida y sabía bien que era más terca que una mula.

\- No te preocupes Annie- la rubia le dirigió una de aquellas radiantes sonrisas élficas, marca de la casa, que empleaba cuando trataba de convencer a alguien de algo no del todo razonable.- Lo tengo todo planeado, hace un mes que empecé a tomar la píldora y he comprado preservativos, así que, por ese lado, no hay peligro.-

-Además, he llevado a la casita unas mantas para estar más cómodos. También me he agenciado unas velas, aunque al final no sé si las encenderé o no; depende de la vergüenza que me dé, aún no hace mucho frío por las noches, por lo que estaremos a gusto. -Candy se refería a la casita de juegos que estaba al fondo del jardín. una réplica en miniatura de la casa principal, en donde habían pasado incontables horas jugando a las muñecas cuando eran pequeñas.

Annie sacudió la cabeza igual que un boxeador sonado, estaba convencida de que aquella idea descabellada iba a resultar en un completo desastre, pero se sentía incapaz de razonar con su amiga, la conocía demasiado bien para saber que nada de lo que dijera la haría cambiar de opinión.

-¿y Robert lo sabe? -preguntó al fin la ojiazul.

-Bueno…le he lanzado unas cuantas indirectas, lleva meses insistiendo, pero yo quería esperar a cumplir los dieciocho, como digo siempre: hay que desviarse de los planes lo menos posible.

Annie puso los ojos en blanco, su amiga era absolutamente cuadriculada para algunas cosas; aquella fijación suya por planearlo todo y no dejar nada al azar la exasperaban, sin embargo, aunque podía entender las razones de su amiga, eso no hacía que viera aquella locura con más simpatía. Finalmente se rindió y con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y el ceño fruncido, exigió:

-Quiero que me expliques con pelos y señales como se va a desarrollar el programa de fiestas.-

Candy sonrió complacida, conocía a Annie demasiado bien _y _sabía que, aunque no la había convencido, por fin había claudicado.

-Saldremos con ustedes, iremos a la feria, bailaremos en la plaza del pueblo y tomaremos alguna copichuela, no demasiadas espero; lo justo para que la cosa fluya. Después te haré una señal, me adelantaré para rematar los últimos detalles y un poco más tarde, Robert me seguirá con discreción…brillante, ¿verdad?.-

-¡Súper!.- murmuró su amiga llena de malos presentimientos. Robert jamás le había parecido un hombre tierno y estaba convencida de que un asunto de aquella envergadura requería un cargamento extra de esa cualidad. El noviecito de su amiga era guapo, sí, pero también bastante engreído y a ella, en particular, le caía fatal.

-¡Espera, me ha parecido oir un ruido!. –Candy se levantó del suelo con agilidad y corrió hacia la puerta que tan solo estaba entornada. La abrió de golpe y miró a uno y otro lado del pasillo, no había moros en la costa. Esta vez, sin embargo, cerró la puerta con cuidado antes de volverse hacia su amiga con un encogimiento de hombros…-falsa alarma.-

x

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada y el interior de la casita estaba completamente a obscuras. Además la tormenta de verano que había amenazado durante toda la tarde había estallado, al fin, con virulencia y el ruido de las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban contra el tejado de chapa, resultaba ensordecedor.

Candy consultó las agujas de su reloj de pulsera que brillaban en la oscuridad y se dio cuenta de que llevaba más de media hora de retraso sobre el horario previsto, irritada, frunció el ceño, confiaba en que Robert se hubiera enterado de que lo aguardaba allí; aquella noche él había bebido más de la cuenta. Ella en cambio, a pesar de las dos copas de ron con coca-cola que había tomado, notaba una sobriedad desesperante.

En realidad, le hubiera gustado que el alcohol se le hubiera subido un poco a la cabeza, pues se sentía mucho más nerviosa de lo que le había dejado entrever a su amiga.

En ese momento, por encima del estruendo de la lluvia creyó escuchar el sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta. A pesar del bochorno que había entre las cuatro paredes de la casita, se estremeció con violencia, pero, sin hacer caso de su propia inquietud, agarró el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió con decision. Afuera caía un aguacero tan intenso que lo único que distinguió fue una sombra, algo más alta que ella, recortada contra la cortina de agua.

-iPasa, corre, que te estás empapando!. -Sin embargo a ella misma le costaba distinguir el sonido de sus palabras entre semejante aguacero.

El recién llegado cerró la puerta a su espalda y una vez más, la oscuridad fue completa, salvo por los destellos intermitentes de los relámpagos, cuya luz tenue penetraba por entre las rendijas de las contraventanas de madera que había cerrado unos minutos antes, delineando el contorno de sus figuras.

Permanecieron un buen rato así, frente a frente, como si ninguno de los dos supiera muy bien qué era lo que debía hacerse a continuación. Candy barajó la idea de encender una de las velas que había llevado para la ocasión, aunque lo descartó en el acto; no sabía por qué, pero, de repente, estaba muerta de verguenza y prefería que Robert no pudiera verla. Le pareció que él decía algo, más el golpeteo de la lluvia continuaba atronador, y no pudo entenderlo.

-iNo te oigo!.- le dijo a gritos.

Continuaron inmóviles, ensordecidos por el estallido de los truenos que se sucedían a intervalos cada vez más cortos y el repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el tejado metálico, hasta que Candy inspiró con fuerza y decidió pasar a la acción. Muy despacio, extendió las manos temblorosas y las posó sobre el pecho de Roberto, del que solo adivinaba la sombra de la cabeza y los hombros. Arrugó la frente al notar que tenía la camisa empapada y empezó a desabrocharla con rapidez; de pronto, la posibilidad de que su novio pescara una pulmonía le preocupaba más que aquella escena de seducción que, por otro lado, no era que estuviera yendo demasiado bien.

Cuando terminó de soltar los botones, él reaccionó por fin y la ayudó a quitarle la camisa. ¿Y ahora qué? Candy se mordió el labio inferior en la obscuridad y frunció el ceño una vez más… ¿Se habría equivocado con Robert? La verdad es que no parecía muy suelto en aquellos menesteres. ¿Tendría que llevar ella la voz cantante?. Reconocía que, en general, le gustaba estar al mando, pero aquel asunto quedaba un poco fuera de su órbita habitual y debía confesar que se sentía bastante perdida.

Justo entonces, unas manos frías encontraron las suyas en la oscuridad y con mucha suavidad, las depositaron sobre un pecho innegablemente masculino. Candy sintió bajo las palmas el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su novio y dio por hecho que aquel gesto era una invitación para explorar hasta el último plano y la última arista del torso moreno, salpicado apenas con un escaso vello oscuro, que unas horas antes había observado, apreciativa, en la piscina.

Con un poco más de confianza, deslizó las yemas de sus dedos muy despacio por la piel suave de los hombros y bajó por los costados, rozando apenas las costillas algo marcadas, hasta llegar al vientre, duro y liso. Notó que él se estremecía con violencia y preguntó, preocupada:

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes frío? -Pero resultaba imposible hacerse entender con aquel ruido.

El pobre debía estar helado después de la chupa de agua que le había caído encima, decidió Candy, así que se pegó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura para transmitirle su calor; de nuevo más preocupada por su salud que por lo que se traían entre manos. Sin embargo, había cosas que las distancias tan cortas no podían ocultar y a ella no se le escapó aquella dureza, poco familiar, contra su pelvis.

_«Bueno, al menos he conseguido que se excite_», pensó con alivio.

Aquella circunstancia tan prometedora la hizo perder parte del nerviosismo que la atenazaba y, un poco más relajada, concentró su atención en los dedos que acababan de alzarle la barbilla ligeramente. Velado por el olor de la ropa mojada, le llegó un aroma sutil, no sabía si a _after shave _o a champú, que le resultó familiar y aspiró con fruición; Robert tendía a abusar de la colonia, pero estaba claro que en esta ocasión tan especial deseaba agradarla y había renunciado a vaciarse el frasco encima. Su consideración en aquella pequeña cuestión le pareció una buena señal.

_«Va a besarme»,_ \- se dijo nerviosa y satisfecha a la vez; parecía que, por fin, él se disponía a tomar la iniciativa y se alegró en el alma. Notaba que su mente echaba humo y así resultaba imposible dejarse llevar.

Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos él se inclinó para besarla, pero en aquella oscuridad tan densa sus labios aterrizaron sobre la punta de su nariz. Candy notó la forma en que sus dedos, ahora más calientes, le palpaban el rostro con torpeza hasta encontrar lo que buscaba y ahora si, aquellos labios firmes se posaron sobre su boca.

Aunque no era la primera vez que Robert la besaba, había algo en aquella caricia que le resultó diferente. Por un lado, lo hacía con mucha más suavidad; por lo general, él tenía tendencia a incrustarle la lengua en la campanilla hasta que casi no podía ni respirar. A veces tenía la sensación

de que, de alguna manera, besar le parecía un trámite tedioso; un pretexto, tan solo, antes de mandar a sus manos a explorar por debajo de su ropa. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Robert parecía decidido a saborear, a mordisquear, a dibujar con la punta de la lengua cada milímetro de su boca hasta aprenderse su contorno de memoria y Candy cerró los ojos, perdida por completo en aquellas tiernas caricias.

La tormenta seguía rugiendo a su alrededor, pero ninguno de los dos la oía ya. Muy despacio y con cierta incompetencia, se despojaron el uno al otro de sus ropas hasta que ambos yacieron desnudos sobre las mantas que Candy había extendido, previsora, en el suelo de la casita. Como si dispusieran de todo el tiempo del mundo, recorrieron con las yemas de los dedos y sus bocas hasta el último rincón de sus cuerpos con caricias inexpertas, pero cargadas de ternura olvidado por completo cualquier vestigio de vergüenza o pudor.

Una curiosidad insaciable se babia apoderado de ellos; él parecía decidido a averiguar qué parte exacta de la anatomía femenina había que rozar para que los pezones de los pequeños pechos se irguieran aún más, y ella estaba resuelta a descubrir cuáles eran las clavijas que debía apretar para conseguir que aquel cuerpo fibroso se estremeciera bajo el toque de sus dedos una y otra y otra vez.

Permanecieron enfrascados en una exploración exhaustiva de sus cuerpos durante horas mientras la tormenta bramaba y se agitaba en el exterior aislándolos del resto del mundo, hasta que en un momento dado, tras enfundarse con torpeza un preservativo, él se colocó sobre la rubia, que en el acto separó las rodillas un poco más para facilitarle el acceso y despacio, muy despacio, comenzó a introducirse en su interior.

Candy trató de relajarse al sentir por primera vez aquella desconocida invasión de su cuerpo. Al sentir una punzada de dolor, apretó los labios para ahogar un quejido, pero él se percató al instante de su incomodidad. Se detuvo en el acto y la besó con ternura en la mejilla, en la mandíbula y en el cuello, hasta que notó que se aflojaba la tensión de su cuerpo. Entonces, se alzó sobre los antebrazos y comenzó a moverse una vez más, entrando y saliendo de ella, con extremada lentitud.

Una gota cayó sobre su rostro y luego otra, y Candy comprendió que eran gotas de sudor producidas por el esfuerzo que hacía él para controlarse y que ella disfrutara. Profundamente conmovida por la ternura que le habla mostrado en todo momento, una ternura que estaba convirtiendo aquella noche en algo que recordaría, maravillada, durante el resto de sus días, se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas y sincronizó el vaivén de sus caderas con las suyas, en un ritmo intenso y marcado, hasta que notó el estremecimiento que sacudió el cuerpo masculino con violencia y que a ella la arrastró sin control una milésima de segundo después, sumiéndola en un placer fuera de este mundo.

Exhaustos por completo, con la piel empapada en sudor y fundidos en un estrecho abrazo, se quedaron dormidos mientras, afuera, la tormenta se disipaba cada vez más.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Neil se despertó, entumecido y desorientado. Abrió los ojos y a la tenue claridad que se filtraba por entre las contra ventanas descubrió a Candy profundamente dormida a su lado. Al instante, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior regresaron a su mente en tromba y el corazón empezó a palpitarle en el pecho con una fuerza casi dolorosa. ~._¿Qué he hecho_?- Tragó saliva, angustiado; tenía la garganta completamente seca. Ni siquiera tenía la pobre excusa de haber bebido de más la noche anterior. La única explicación era que se hubiese vuelto loco. Sí, eso debía ser un caso de locura fulminante.

o

Desde que al pasar por delante del dormitorio que ocupaban Annie y Candy se paró a escuchar junto a la puerta entreabierta y descubrió los disparatados planes de esta última, se había prometido a sí mismo que los boicotearía aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

Recordaba tan bien la furia asesina que lo consumía mientras paseaba de arriba a abajo de su habitación, planeando sus próximos pasos. Sospechaba desde hacía semanas que aquella rubia descerebrada planeaba algo; conocía demasiado bien el peculiar chisporroteo de los grandes ojos verdes _y _la vigilaba de cerca. Al fin y al cabo, él era un cazador experimentado y había marcado a Candy como la pieza a cobrar -su trofeo más importante- desde el mismo instante en que aquella niña, flaca y larguirucha, entró en su vida.

Sabía que la rubia lo odiaba aún por aquel desdichado asunto del cachorro de mastín y su orgullo le había impedido tratar de hacer las paces con ella. Fue consciente de que si seguían viéndose era tan solo porque él era el otro mejor amigo de Annie; por eso Candy siempre lo incluía en sus Invitaciones, a pesar de las raras ocasiones le dirigía la palabra. Se apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro con nerviosismo; aún no podía creer que hubiera planeado entregarle su virginidad al idiota de su novio con semejante frialdad.

Neil se consideraba más un espectador que un actor en la comedia humana y le gustaba mantenerse al margen mientras observaba las locuras del resto del mundo. Desde que supo que Candy salía con Robert lo había vigilado de cerca, de ese modo cauteloso y discreto que hacía que nadie se percatara de sus intenciones y lo había clasificado como uno de esos tipos básicos, sin una sola idea propia, que vivía para fardar de coche y de ropa delante de los demás y al que lo único que le preocupaba era su cara bonita, su cuerpo musculoso _y _su fama de conquistador.

Si de algo estaba seguro Neil era de un par de cosas: una, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Candy le entregara su primera vez a un parásito como aquel; dos, haría lo que fuera necesario para impedirlo. De pronto, se detuvo y sonrió complacido; en su mente empezaban a trazarse las líneas maestras de un plan maquiavélico.

o

En cuanto vio que Candy le decía algo a su novio al oído antes de salir del local, Neil se acercó a la barra y pidió dos copas. Con una en cada mano se acercó a aquel lugar donde Robert bailaba, muy concentrado, a ritmo agitado de la que se ha había convertido en la canción del verano. El novio de Candy tenía los ojos vidriosos y el rostro congestionado; saltaba a la vista que había bebido en exceso.

-Te invito a una copa. -Robert miró extrañado el vaso que el otro le tendía antes de encogerse de hombros y aceptado por fin-. Esta buena.-

Neil señaló con un gesto de la barbilla a una joven de larga melena rizada que se contoneaba, provocativa, a un metro escaso de ellos y le guiñó un ojo con complicidad. Aunque a Robert no dejó de sorprenderle que aquel tipo hosco, que apenas le había dirigido dos palabras desde que llegó a casa de Candy, se mostrase ahora tan amistoso, dio un trago a su copa y respondió con una mueca jactanciosa:

-Se nota que está por mí.-

-Pero tú sales con Candy, ¿no?-

Robert lanzó una carcajada y se balanceó con un equilibrio inestable.

-Sí, salgo con Candy, pero eso no significa que me haya vuelto invisible para el resto de las mujeres. - detectó un cierto matiz de rencor en sus palabras, -Por suerte, parece que por fin tu amiga se ha dado cuenta y ha entrado en razón, ya verás, esta noche va a caer sí o sí.- afirmó Robert.

El tipo le devolvió el guiño, cargado de malicia, y dio un largo trago a su copa. Neil tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo de contención para no tirarle los dientes de un puñetazo; sin embargo, se contentó con preguntar con expresión inocente:

-¿El qué?-

-¿Pues qué va a ser amigo?…su cereza, resulta que es virgen, ¿no es increíble? -lanzó una carcajada desagradable.- Por eso he tenido tanta paciencia, me apetecía ser el primero con una nena tan buena como ella, esta noche te aseguro que Ia voy a hacer gritar.- Se frotó la entrepierna con expresión lasciva antes de dar otro largo trago a su copa, demasiado borracho para captar el brillo peligroso que había aparecido en los ojos marrones.

-Vamos, te invito otra.- Neil señaló el vaso casi vacío.

-Me encantaría amigo. -el novio de Candy balbuceaba un poco al hablar.- pero una dama me espera.-

-Pues que espere un poco más…ya conoces el dicho: "Lo bueno se hace esperar".

Neil le tendió la otra copa que llevaba en la mano y Robert la agarró con torpeza, tratando de enfocar la mirada.

-iTienes razón, que espere! -Soltó una carcajada con expresión estúpida y de nuevo, bebió con ganas.

Quince minutos más tarde, Neil lo sacaba del bar casi inconsciente. Afuera había empezado a llover con fuerza y lo arrastró como pudo por las calles hasta llegar a la casa. Subió al dormitorio que compartía con él y lo empujó sin la menor delicadeza sobre la cama. El otro se derrumbó como un pesado fardo sobre el colchón y acto seguido, empezó a roncar.

Aún jadeando por el esfuerzo, Neil salió al jardín y se encaminó a buen paso hacia la casita de juegos donde la rubia esperaba a ese Príncipe Azul que había resultado ser un sapo lleno de verrugas. La tormenta arreciaba y cuando llamó a la puerta estaba calado hasta los huesos. Su plan era contarle, sin ahorrarle ni el más mínimo detalle desagradable, lo que su novio le había contado a él, y dejarle muy clara la opinión que le merecía su poca visión a la hora de escoger pareja. Sin embargo, cuando Candy lo hizo pasar al oscuro interior de la casita y comprendió que lo había tomado por Robert, pues los dos eran altos, morenos y tenían una estructura ósea muy similar, se dijo que esperaría un poco más a ver qué hacía la rubia.

Estaba dispuesto a jurar sobre la Biblia, ante un centenar de tribunales si fuera necesario, que jamás habla pensado llegar tan lejos, pero en cuanto Candy apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre su pecho y empezó a desabotonarle la camisa empapada, se olvidó de todo. Por primera vez su querida rubia lo tocaba de manera voluntaria y ese simple contacto le hizo perder la cabeza por completo.

Desde que la había conocido aquel verano ya lejano, su obsesión con la amiga de Annie no había hecho más que crecer. .Hasta tal punto que, a pesar que desde que entró en la adolescencia las chicas lo perseguían sin tregua, atraídas por su aspecto taciturno y algo salvaje, a sus veinte años seguía siendo virgen. Seguía esperándola a ella y ¡por Dios que la espera había valido la pena!.

Neil contempló las espesas pestañas que reposaban sobre las pecosas mejillas nacaradas, los despeinados mechones de pelo rubio y la piel delicada del hombro, que asomaba, desnudo, por encima de la manta con la que se habían tapado en un momento de la noche, y sintió un arrebato de ternura tan intenso que se puso a temblar. Con mucho cuidado extendió una mano y rozó los labios sensuales con dedos trémulos, pero los apartó en el acto al sentir el fuerte escalofrío que lo recorrió de arriba abajo.

¿Que ocurriría si se despertaba y lo descubría tumbado, desnudo, a su lado? ¿Lo acusarla violación? ¿De tomarla a sabiendas de que ella pensaba que estaba haciendo el amor con otro hombre?. Cada vez más inquieto, se apartó los revueltos cabellos castaños de la frente con mano nerviosa; no soportaría descubrir una mirarla de odio en los preciosos ojos color esmeralda. De pronto, Neil tuvo miedo y empezó a pensar, frenético, qué era lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Por fin, tras considerar y descartar un montón de ideas decidió que lo mejor sería dejarle una nota para no asustarla. Luego, se prometió, cuando estuviera un poco más sereno hablaría con ella cara a cara. Miró a su alrededor, arrancó una hoja de un viejo cuaderno lleno de dibujos infantiles que había en una cesta y después de darle unas cuantas vueltas, escribió con rotulador que apenas pintaba:

_**Me hubiera gustado decírtelo antes de que ocurriera, pero no pude resistirme y aunque se que debería hacerlo, no me arrepiento de nada. Siempre te he querido. Solo he sido tuyo. Jamás olvidaré esta noche…Neil.**_

Dobló la nota varias veces y la depositó con mucho cuidado junto a su cabeza antes de abandonar la casita sigilosamente, el ruido seco de la puerta al cerrarse sobresaltó a Candy en sus sueños. Hizo un movimiento brusco con el brazo y la nota salió despedida y desapareció en el interior de una de las cestas en las que guardaba sus juguetes de cuando era niña.

o

Después de dar un paseo por casi dos horas, durante las que su estado de ánimo había fluctuado entre una felicidad grandiosa y el pesimismo más negro, Neil decidió que ya estaba preparado para enfrentarse, no se había duchado aún, y con la ropa del día anterior arrugada por completo y las mejillas oscurecidas por la sombra de la barba que empezaba a despuntar era consciente de que no estaba en su mejor momento, pero juzgó que sería preferible afrontar aquella situación en caliente, no fuera a ser que perdiera el poco valor que tanto le había costado reunir.

Al volver al chalet se encontró a Annie desayunando en el porche, aún en pijama y con aspecto de estar recién levantada.

-iCaramba Neil, ¡no me digas que aún no te has acostado! -Alzó las cejas, sorprendida, sin dejar de masticar un trozo de magdalena.

Él se encogió de hombros.-Me apetecía dar un paseo temprano.-

-No sé qué pasa hoy con los paseos -Annie volvió su atención a la magdalena que en ese momento mojaba en el café.- a Candy también le ha dado por pasear a una hora intempestiva.-

-iCandy!, ¿la has visto?.-

Annie alzó la vista de la taza y lo miró extrañada; de pronto, su amigo parecía muy nervioso. Lo miró por entre los párpados entornados preguntándose si aquellos dos habrían vuelto a pelearse. Por lo general se ignoraban mutuamente, pero, de vez en cuando, tenían una agarrada de las gordas y era ella la que tenía que mediar para qua la sangre no llegara al rio.

-¿Se han peleado otra vez? -Frunció sus cejas delicadas con desaprobación.

-¡No, qué va! -se apresuró a negar Neil mientras trataba de encontrar una excusa creíble que borrara aquella expresión suspicaz de los iris color caramelo. - Es solo que tengo que decirle que puede que me vea obligado a volver a Chicago antes de lo previsto.

-¿Está enferma tu madre? - Lo único que asomaba en los ojos rasgados era una sombra de compasión, y Neil sintió un profundo alivio al ver que había conseguido distraerla.

-Como siempre. -Se encogió de hombros.

Annie, que lo conocía bien, comprendió que no quería hablar del asunto y ya iba a cambiar de tema una vez más cuando, en ese preciso instante, se abrió la cancela de hierro y Candy entró en el jardín.

Neil tragó saliva un par de veces, de repente tenía la garganta como un trozo de corcho y la contempló, absorto, mientras caminaba hacia ellos con rapidez.

La rubia sí se había duchado; con las largas piernas, muy pálidas, asomando por los shorts vaqueros que se ajustaban a la perfección a sus caderas y los pequeños pechos realzados por una camiseta de tirantes, tenía todo el aspecto de una _top model _élfíca, Notó las palmas húmedas de sudor y escondió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, para que nadie se percatara de su temblor.

A pesar de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, no era su físico lo que más le atraía de Candy. Su amiga Annie, aunque mucho más bajita, también era una auténtica preciosidad, pero desde que la conoció solo había sido Ella…Candy, la chiquilla rubia que no paraba de hablar y a la que hacía rabiar llamándola «blancuzca putrefacta»; la joven de corazón de oro que soñaba en convertirse en doctora para salvar la vida de muchas personas; la bellísima mujer que sin embargo, no tenía ni un gramo de vanidad en su cuerpo espectacular, ya estaba a pocos metros cuando percibió el modo súbito en que se encendieron los grandes ojos verdes y las dos manchas de rubor que colorearon los altos pómulos, justo antes de que empezara a correr hacia él impetuosa.

Sin aliento y ensordecido por el latir de su propio corazón en la caja torácica, Neil sacó las manos de los bolsillos y extendió los brazos hacia ella, pero, como si fuera invisible, Candy pasó a su lado sin ni siquiera mirarlo y se abalanzó de un salto a los brazos de su novio, que acababa de salir al porche, Robert, aunque algo sorprendido por el cálido recibimiento, la estrechó con fuerza antes de inclinarse sobre ella y besarla en la boca apasionadamente.

Annie, que había observado toda la escena sin moverse de la silla, notó que el color desaparecía por completo de las morenas mejillas de su amigo antes de que este, con los puños apretados contra los costados, girara sobre sus talones y saliera a toda prisa del jardín sin mirar atrás.

Desconcertada por completo, se preguntó qué demonios era lo que, en realidad, acababa de ocurrir frente a sus ojos.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Algunos años después….

Por fin había acabado aquella peculiar cita a ciegas, pensó Neil, aliviado. En realidad, no sabía por qué se había prestado, pero cuando Annie le había suplicado que la acompañara no había podido resistirse. La pobre inocentona de su amiga había llegado a la conclusión de que su nuevo jefe, el extravagante millonario Raff Connor, y Candy harían buena pareja, a pesar de que hasta un ciego con cataratas se habría dado cuenta de que el chico en cuestión solo tenía ojos para Annie.

Hacía varios meses que Candy y él no coincidían. Sus vidas, tan distintas y complicadas, cada una a su manera, hacían que resultara difícil quedar los tres a la vez, y Neil no había podido resistir la tentación de verla de nuevo, a pesar de que siempre que estaba junto a ella le embargaba una extraña mezcla de emociones que, por lo general, lo dejaban exhausto. Esta vez no había sido diferente.

En un momento dado de la noche se había burlado de sus numerosas conquistas para provocarla, y Candy lo había acusado a su vez de que a él las mujeres no le duraban ni una noche.

-«Estoy segura de que ni siquiera te quedas a dormir con ellas después, no vaya a ser que al tipo duro se le escape alguna emoción en sus sueños»,- había añadido, hiriente.

Había sido un disparo a bulto, pero había dado de lleno en la diana. Durante los años que siguieron a aquella noche inolvidable en la casita de juegos, Neil se había acostado con todas las mujeres que se le habían puesto a tiro, hasta el punto de que era incapaz de distinguir en su cabeza el rostro de muchas de ellas. Aquel joven herido en lo más profundo de su alma había hecho a un lado su inocencia llena de desdén y desde entonces, había aprendido mucho sobre el sexo y las mujeres. Sin embargo, aunque había disfrutado del alivio físico que suponían esos encuentros sexuales, jamás había vuelto a experimentar nada remotamente parecido a las emociones que lo sacudieron aquella noche con la intensidad de una ciclogénesis explosiva mientras, afuera, rugía con fuerza otra tormenta que, ni de lejos, alcanzaba sus proporciones.

Ver a Candy en los brazos de otro después de aquella noche inolvidable en la que habían hecho el amor durante horas, incansables, le había causado una conmoción de tal calibre que se había jurado a sí mismo que jamás volvería a permitir que nadie más le causara un dolor semejante. A partir de entonces la había evitado en lo posible; si bien, había sido incapaz de renunciar a ella por completo. Gracias a Annie se mantenía informado de sus idas y venidas, y de la interminable lista de novios — que, por otra parte, no solían durarle más allá de unos meses — que pasaban por su vida.

Raff había quedado en que acompañaría a Candy a su casa mientras él hacía lo propio con Annie, cuyo piso no quedaba lejos del restaurante. Caminaban despacio por las calles solitarias y húmedas tras el paso del camión cisterna del servicio de limpieza del ayuntamiento, y Neil se resignó a aguantar como un campeón la charla que saltaba a la vista que su amiga estaba decidida a endilgarle.

Annie empezó sin rodeos:

La verdad Neil, no me gusta que te metas con la vida amorosa de Candy. Para ser sinceros, tú tampoco eres un ejemplo de nada. -Él se encogió de hombros:

Es divertido hacerla enojar.-

No deberías burlarte de ella.- lo reprendió con firmeza -, solo está buscando al hombre de sus sueños.

Pues ya debe haber descartado a la mitad del planeta - replicó con sorna, a pesar de aquellas palabras eran sal en su propia herida. Armándose de paciencia, Annie trató de hacerle comprender el por qué Candy cambiaba de novio como el que cambiaba de camisa.

Lo que ocurre es que está traumatizada por su primera vez.- dijo Annie.

Al oírla se paró en seco en mitad de la calle, la agarró con fuerza de los brazos y preguntó, muy agitado:

¿Traumatizada? Tuvo... tuvo...¿fue una mala experiencia?.-

Muy sorprendida al percibir aquella expresión torturada en el rostro de su amigo, Annie se apresuró a negar:

iNo! iNo! iClaro que no! Todo lo contrario, dice que fue tan maravillosa que no puede conformarse con menos. De hecho, una vez me confesó que a veces piensa que lo soñó todo. Si quieres que te sea sincera .-prosiguió, sin percatarse de las chispas de deleite que, por unos instantes, destellaron en los iris marrón, - yo también creo que fue un sueño. Francamente, no sé cómo sería para ti tu primera vez, pero yo estoy firmemente convencida de que el sexo mejora con el tiempo. Cuanto más practícas, mejor.

De pronto, pareció recordar algo y se quedó callada, pero él estaba demasiado alterado para notar nada extraño.

\- No creas. Mi primera vez también resultó maravillosa. - La voz de Neil sonó más ronca de lo habitual. Luego la soltó, echó a andar de nuevo y carraspeó un par de veces antes de hacerle otra pregunta: -Y por qué no siguió con el tipo que la hizo sentir así?.-

-Eso mismo le pregunté yo, y me contestó que cuando volvió a hacer el amor con aquella persona no hubo ni siquiera un atisbo de la magia anterior. Ni siquiera disfrutó, así que cortó con él por lo sano. -Annie frunció el ceño.- No sé, me parece todo bastante raro.-

Pero Neil ya no la escuchaba.

_«¿Será posible?»,_ se preguntó, incrédulo. «¿_Y si Candy no hubiera visto la nota_?.._.¿Y si durante todos estos años hubiera pensado que, en realidad, se había acostado con el imbécil de Robert?_.-

Siguió rumiando aquella inesperada posibilidad durante el resto del camino y, al verlo absorto por completo en sus pensamientos, Annie permaneció también en silencio hasta que llegaron al portal de su edificio y se despidieron con un par de besos amistosos en las mejillas.

A pesar de que su casa quedaba bastante lejos, Neil decidió volver a pie en vez de coger un taxi; necesitaba pensar y esperaba que el aire fresco de la noche le ayudara a aclarar sus ideas.

_-«Pongamos que Candy no sabe nada; que lo que yo tomé por el más cruel de los desprecios era, tan solo, simple ignorancia».-_

Aquella idea abrió en su mente un abanico de posibilidades tan insospechadas que le empezaron a zumbar los oídos y su respiración se volvió trabajosa.

Continuó caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, sin fijarse en las calles por las que pasaba, hasta que, sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su casa y llevaba un buen rato parado frente al portal, con una enorme y estúpida sonrisa prendida en los labios.

Las palabras de Annie resonaron una vez más en su cabeza:

_«Su primera vez fue tan maravillosa que no puede conformarse con menos. De hecho, me confesó una vez que, a veces, piensa que lo soñó todo...»._

A pesar de lo que había creído hasta entonces, estaba claro que para Candy aquella noche había resultado mágica también. ¿sería posible que, sin saberlo, lo hubiera estado buscando en todos los hombres con los que había salido después?.

Sin poder contenerse echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una estertórea carcajada de felicidad. Una vez más, tenía a aquella esquiva rubia en el punto de mira y, ¡por todos los dioses paganos!...esta vez no la iba a dejar escapar.

_**La boda de Annie …**_

-¿De verdad crees que estará bien? ―preguntó Candy en voz baja para que el hombre que iba en la parte trasera del coche no la oyera.

Annie, obligada por ciertas circunstancias desfavorables, acababa contraer matrimonio con Raff. el que había sido su jefe hasta hacía tan solo unas semanas y, cuando se despidió de ella, su amiga no había podido disimular el temor que sentía por el paso que acababa de dar.

-Tranquila. Raff es un buen tipo.- Neil arrancó el coche y condujo despacio por el camino de tierra de la finca.

Marcus, el amigo de Raff que había volado desde Idaho para la boda, a quien a pesar de ir un poco bebido no se le habían escapado sus comentarios, intervino en ese momento.

-Conozco a Raff Connor por largo tiempo.- dijo arrastrando las palabras debido al exceso de alcohol en sangre, además de hacer que se trabara con las palabras,.-y pueden creerme cuando les digo que su amiga está en buenas manos_. _Tanto Raff como yo somos de fiar, «bella» Candy, _ dulce _Candy, linda Candy... -canturreó.

-Creo que lo he entendido, Marcus.- respondió Candy.

La «bella», encantadora y linda Candy cortó en seco lo que se anunciaba como una inagotable retahíla haciendo que Neil, que iba con los ojos fijos en el camino iluminado tan solo por los faros del coche y el resplandor de la luna, contuviera una sonrisa.

A pesar de que Marcus había estado coqueteando sin freno durante toda la noche, estaba claro que su rubia favorita no tenía el menor interés en el dicharachero amigo de Raff quien, en ese instante, decidió deleitarlos con una versión ensordecedora de _Yankee Doodle._

Por fortuna, ya casi habían llegado al pueblo y la casa rural en la que habían reservado tres habitaciones para esa noche quedaba justo a las afueras.

En cuanto llegaron, Neil detuvo el coche y ayudó a Marcus a bajarse, lo que no resultó nada fácil; el vehículo no era muy grande, pero el invitado, en cambio, era tamaño _king size_. Al ver el modo inseguro en que se tambaleaba aquella considerable cantidad de hombre, Candy se ofreció a ayudarlo:

-Ven, Marcus, apóyate en mí. Te ayudaré a llegar a tu habitación.-

―Pesa demasiado, yo lo haré.-

El tono seco de Neil se asemejaba demasiado a una orden y al oírlo, Candy recuperó de golpe el espíritu combativo que se apoderaba de ella en cuanto él estaba cerca y que debido a la preocupación que sentía por Annie le había abandonado durante unos minutos y sacudió la cabeza, desafiante.

-Gracias…pero yo puedo perfectamente.-

-Yo quiero que la bella Candy me acompañe―Ni lento ni perezoso, Marcus pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros, y ella no pudo evitar dar un respingo al notar el peso considerable que acababa de caerle encima.

Al ver que la manaza de aquel tipo quedaba justo a la altura del pecho de Candy, los ojos color miel destellaron, amenazadores en la oscuridad; sin embargo, Neil se limitó a apretar los labios y permaneció observando a la vistosa pareja por entre sus párpados entrecerrados mientras subían con torpeza los tres peldaños de la entrada y desaparecían en el interior de la pintoresca casita de piedra.

La noche, amenizada tan solo por el canto de los grillos y el ulular de alguna lechuza solitaria, Neil permaneció allí afuera unos minutos, sin pensar en nada, inhalando en aspiraciones profundas el aroma dulzón de la dama de noche que adornaba una de las fachadas del pequeño hotel, hasta que decidió que ya era hora de irse a dormir. Al subir la estrecha escalera que llevaba a la planta donde estaban las habitaciones, oyó el rumor de la conversación que Marcus y la rubia mantenían en el rellano.

-¡Te juro que estoy enamorado de ti_, _Candy! ―La voz del amigo de Raff sonaba estropajosa.

-Mejor me lo cuentas mañana, Marcus, estoy agotada y quiero irme a dormir.-

-¡Yo también quiero dormir! ¡Contigo, _honey_!-

-Pues va a ser que no, porque he hecho voto de castidad y ya tengo plaza reservada en el convento.-

El chico, que la sujetaba por los brazos, más por mantener el equilibrio que por retenerla, no entendió aquella explicación y sin darse por vencido siguió tratando de convencerla:

-¡Te juro que pasaremos una noche maravillosa! ¡Soy un gran amador!.- le aseguró

-Amante .-corrigió ella sin pensar.

-Amante. Un gran amante como el Tenorio. -La última frase resultó apenas inteligible; estaba claro que el alcohol empezaba a causar estragos en sus habilidades vocalizadoras.

-Marcus, entra en tu habitación. ¡Ahora! .-ordenó su interlocutora, harta de su insistencia.

-Un besito, uno chiquitito_, _«bella» Candy, y te dejaré marchar.- Ella lo miró con desconfianza, pero, por fin, se encogió de hombros, resignada.

-Está bien, un beso y te vas a dormir la mona.- El hombre frunció el ceño.

-¿Mona?…¿de que monas hablas? ¿Has bebido, «bella» Candy?.- La aludida alzó los ojos al cielo, exasperada.

-Está claro que no tanto como tú.-

Decidida a acabar de una vez con aquella escena que amenazaba con volverse interminable, Candy se puso de puntillas, lo agarró por las solapas del chaqué y pegó su boca a la suya con resolución.

Encantado, Marcus la estrechó con fuerza contra sí y decidido a saborearla en profundidad, la besó con sorprendente habilidad a pesar de su borrachera, pero, justo cuando ella empezaba a pensar que no le iba a resultar tan sencillo como había pensado sacudirse al amigo de Raff, se encontró libre de nuevo.

Desconcertada, abrió los ojos y descubrió que Neil había enganchado a Marcus por el brazo y prestando oídos sordos a las protestas del corpulento chico que trataba en vano de zafarse, lo arrastraba en dirección a su habitación. Con escasa delicadeza, lo empujó adentro y cerró dando un portazo, antes de volverse hacia ella con un chisporroteo peligroso en los ojos oscuros. Sin mediar palabra, la obligó a meterse en su cuarto también, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se enfrentó a ella con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Alguna vez serás capaz de dejar escapar a un fulano sin tratar de tirártelo? ¿Puede saberse en qué coño estás pensando? ―le espetó con voz áspera.

Su grosería tuvo el mismo efecto que pegar una cerilla a la mecha de un petardo: al instante, la fogosa rubia estalló sin control.

-¡Tú no eres quién para pedirme explicaciones! .-exclamó, airada, sin dejar de hacer aspavientos con sus largos brazos.- ¿Sabes una cosa? Los tipos como tú están un escalón evolutivo más abajo que una lombriz intestinal y para que te quede bien claro de una vez para siempre: ¡yo me tiro a quien me da la gana, estúpido mataperros!.-

Pero, para entonces, él ni siquiera la escuchaba. Con los enormes ojos furiosos tan cerca de los suyos, los mechones rubios que apuntaban en todas las direcciones, tan iracundos como su dueña, y las pálidas mejillas levemente sonrojadas por la furia, Neil pensó que estaba irresistible. Sumido en una especie de trance del que ninguna fuerza terrenal habría podido arrancarlo, la rodeó con un brazo mientras con la otra mano la sujetaba por la nuca y la besó con todo el deseo y la pasión que había contenido durante años.

Demasiado desconcertada por aquel inesperado ataque para resistirse Candy se quedó inmóvil, lo que su asaltante aprovechó para pegarla aún más contra su cuerpo. Con las sandalias de tacón que se había puesto para la boda la rubia era tan alta como él, y Neil casi pudo escuchar en su cabeza el clic de un anclaje perfecto. Su boca también era perfecta, pensó mientras sus labios se amoldaban a esos labios llenos y provocativos, de un tono rojo más subido de lo habitual, que siempre le habían fascinado y que, en esta ocasión, había sorprendido entreabiertos.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. La dulzura de aquella noche con la que aún seguía soñando, dormido y despierto, seguía allí; en esa boca que se había rendido a sus avances y que ahora le devolvía el beso con una vehemencia que lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura. Neil no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en aquel paraíso de labios y lenguas, pero, de pronto, sintió que ella apoyaba las palmas de las manos sobre su pecho y lo empujaba con fuerza.

Aquel movimiento lo pilló completamente desprevenido. Neil trastabilló y se vio obligado a soltarla; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera recuperar el equilibrio, una de esas mismas palmas descargó una sonora cachetada en su mejilla que le hizo ver las estrellas. Aturdido, sacudió la cabeza y notó que Candy se apretaba la mano agresora con la otra con expresión de dolor, antes de llevarse el dorso a los labios y frotárselos con fuerza.

-¿Cómo te atreves a besarme? ¡Yo no soy una esas novias tuyas de poco seso que hacen genuflexiones cuando te ven!.-

-¿Ah, no? ―Neil alzó apenas una de las comisuras de la boca en una semi sonrisa burlona, al tiempo que se frotaba la mejilla dolorida.- Perdona, me temo que, por un momento, me confundí.-

Rabiosa por su actitud arrogante, Candy alzó el afilado mentón, desafiante, y replicó:

-Pues espero que el dolor de tu mejilla te dure lo suficiente para recordarte que no pienso permitir que un mataperros desgraciado como tú me bese.-

-Descuida -su voz era muy suave, y sus ojos tenían el brillo y la negrura inquietante de un pozo sin fondo al clavarse en los suyos,- la próxima vez serás tú, blancuzca putrefacta, ¿o prefieres «bella» Candy?, la que me bese a mí.-

Antes de que Candy pudiera contestarle que eso ocurriría cuando los dos polos terrestres se fundieran y el desierto floreciera, Neil se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su espalda con suavidad.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**Un año después…**

Una vez más, Candy revisó que el pasaporte y la tarjeta de embarque estuvieran en su sitio. Estaba nerviosa como siempre que volaba, a pesar de que durante su adolescencia había viajado muy a menudo, sin embargo, era consciente de que no era solo el avión lo que la tenía angustiada.

Cuando Terry le pidió que le acompañara a aquel viaje imprevisto (Candy tendía a considerar «imprevisto» cualquier asunto que no hubiera apuntado en la agenda con, al menos, tres meses de antelación) para realizar un documental sobre el _Ursus arctos beringianus _-y le aclaró que aquello no era una práctica sexual exótica, sino que se refería al oso de Kamchatka-, al principio se había negado en redondo. Se conocía lo suficiente para saber que para una urbanita convencida como ella, que además llevaba muy mal cualquier cosa que se saliera demasiado de su rutina diaria, perseguir cámara en ristre a un oso por esas estepas de Dios, durmiendo en tiendas de campaña y sin un mal wc de emergencias a mano no era, lo que se decía, su plan ideal.

Sin embargo, Terry había insistido tanto: que si era una oportunidad única para conocerse mejor a pesar de que apenas llevaban dos meses saliendo y ni siquiera se habían acostado juntos aún, ya le había lanzado un par de indirectas muy directas del tipo: ¿qué opinas del matrimonio?, ¿boda civil o religiosa?, ¿vestido de princesa en Los Jerónimos o ibicenco en alguna playa de las Hawai?; que si ese tipo de viajes eran los que hacían que te encontraras a ti mismo (lo que Candy pensó que le vendría bastante bien, pues, desde la boda de Annie, sentía que le faltaba algo a lo que no era capaz de dar nombre, aunque rogaba a Dios que ese nombre que se le escapaba no fuera el de «envidia cochina» al ver lo feliz que parecía su amiga con Raff); que si era una aventura que contarían a sus nietos frente a la chimenea cuando fueran unos abuelitos venerables...; en resumen, se había puesto tan pesadito que al final había acabado por ceder en contra de su buen juicio.

A lo mejor Terry tenía razón, se dijo, puede que fuera una oportunidad magnífica para conocerse, para dejarse llevar y vivir una vida más loca. De hecho, había decidido que aquel viaje sería una oportunidad inmejorable para hacer el amor con él por primera vez. Llevaba muchos meses -años, para ser exactos- sin hacerlo con ningún hombre. Después de la noche de tormenta en la casita de juegos de la sierra en la que perdió su virginidad se había acostado con muchos, desesperada por encontrar eso que había perdido nada más descubrirlo.

A pesar de que por sus brazos habían pasado todo tipo de amantes: de los buenos, de los regulares y de los rematadamente torpes, jamás había vuelto a sentir la compenetración perfecta de cuerpos y almas que experimentó durante aquella noche inolvidable. Al final se había cansado de buscar y, aunque seguía saliendo con muchos hombres, por lo general le bastaba con unos cuantos besos para descartarlos en el acto como posibles compañeros de cama.

Sí, se había vuelto una experta en besos y debía reconocer que los de Terry prometían: ni muy salvajes, de esos que te dejaban al borde de sufrir un caso grave de hipoxia; ni muy sosos, aquellos que te permitían ir haciendo una lista mental de la compra del mes; con el toque justo de lengua y el intercambio preciso de fluidos había habido más de uno, en especial años atrás, que le había dejado las mejillas como si las hubiera lamido una vaca.

Cierto que su nuevo novio no era un tipo especialmente brillante, pero, cuando se olvidaba de su imagen pública y se relajaba un poco, resultaba divertido y encantador, dos cualidades que ella siempre había valorado más que cualquier máster en una escuela de negocios. En fin, para hacerlo corto: había pensado que Terry Grandchester, estrella ascendente de la televisión, tenía muchas posibilidades de convertirse en algo serio y por eso había accedido a embarcarse en aquella empresa descabellada.

Y allí estaba ella ahora, histérica perdida, revisando una y otra vez las listas que había elaborado con los _gadgets, _los _must _y los «por narices» imprescindibles para una odisea como aquella, en vez de estar en su consultorio del hospital St. John's cerca del centro de Chicago, atendiendo a los cientos de pacientes de la tercera edad que la consideraban de las mejores doctoras especialistas en geriatría, claro que esa fue su vocación y estaba feliz de ejercerla.

Puede que aquel no fuera un ambiente idílico, pero, al menos, era su universo habitual, lo conocía bien y se movía en él como sardina en alta mar. Un universo que le deparaba pocas sorpresas, más allá de los típicos achaques de sus pacientes y las sesiones de psicoterapia a la que se tenía que enfrentar, a las quejas de los ancianos por el abandono de sus familiares, todo era muy rutinario ninguna sorpresa le deparaban sus consultas diarias.

Y, hablando de sorpresas…¿ese hombre moreno y con buena facha que esperaba en pie frente a la puerta de embarque no era Neil?

Candy guiñó un poco más los ojos; debería haber ido hace años al oculista, pero se resistía como gata panza arriba. Sí, no cabía duda; aquellos hombros anchos, aquel mechón de pelo castaño caído sobre la frente, aquellos ojos color miel que parecían arder con los fuegos de Mordor, aquellos rasgos inconfundibles pertenecían, todos y cada uno de ellos…al Mataperros.

Candy resopló. Si antes el dichoso viaje no le daba buenas vibraciones, lo que le acababa de dar en ese preciso instante era una descarga eléctrica fulminante, del tipo interrogatorio del KGB.

-¡Increíble, señoras y señores, la obsesiva medicucha abandona su consultorio para lanzarse en pos de la aventura!.- dijo Neil con una sonrisa burlona.

Sin prestar atención a su provocativo saludo, a pesar de que, después de «blancuzca putrefacta», aquel era uno de los apelativos _made in _Neil que más detestaba, Candy deslizó sus pupilas por las recias botas de cordones y gruesas suelas de goma, los vaqueros desgastados que cubrían las largas piernas y la camiseta negra, desteñida por los lavados, que se ceñía -de un modo muy favorecedor, tenía que reconocerlo- a aquel atractivo torso triangular, y se detuvo, por fin, sobre el rostro burlón.

-¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? .-replicó de malos modos.

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, se acercó a ellos un hombre excepcionalmente guapo, blanco, largo pelo negro y ojos azules, vestido con pantalones de bolsillos de corte militar y una camiseta verde de manga corta que dejaba al descubierto los bíceps abultados. El recién llegado dejó caer su pesada mochila en el suelo antes de depositar un beso ligero sobre los labios de Candy.

-Perdona el retraso, cariño, he tenido algunos problemas para facturar parte del equipo; la nueva secretaria de la cadena es una auténtica inepta. -Se volvió hacia Neil con la mano tendida- ¡Hola! Tú debes ser Arthur McCarthy.-

.

Neil le estrechó la mano con su habitual expresión reservada y lo interrumpió con sequedad:

-No. Yo soy Neil Leagan, su socio. Lamentablemente, han surgido imprevistos de última hora que le impiden estar aquí, y Arthur me ha pedido que fuera yo su guía en su lugar.-

_-«¡Imprevistos!»,_ -Candy chasqueó la lengua con disgusto. _«¡Caray, cómo odio esa palabra!»._

El amigo de Annie le lanzó una mirada irónica, como si pudiera leerle la mente.

-Encantado, entonces, Neil. ―Terry colocó un brazo sobre los delgados hombros de Candy, atrayéndola hacia su costado, y le dirigió una de esas sonrisas tan telegénicas que tenían encandilada a la población femenina de medio Estados Unidos. -Mira, te presento a Candy White, mi novia.-

Justo entonces se percató de la presencia de otra mujer rubia de pelo largo, al parecer de la misma edad de Candy, muy atractiva, que esperaba a su lado con cara de mal humor y se apresuró a presentarla también.

-Y ella es Susan Marlow, mi jefa, operadora de cámara, realizadora, guionista... en definitiva: el cerebro y el corazón de mi programa, _En tierras salvajes. _Yo solo soy la cara bonita .-bromeó con esa candidez tan suya, que había sido una de las cualidades que habían conquistado a Candy nada más conocerlo.

-A Candy ya la conozco. -Neil la descartó con aparente desinterés, al tiempo que se inclinaba para darle dos besos a la recién llegada.

Los grandes ojos verdes de Susan lo recorrieron muy despacio, con evidente aprobación, y el entrecejo de la pecosa a quien no le había pasado desapercibida aquella mirada admirativa, se frunció un poco más.

Candy había coincidido con la compañera de Terry en más ocasiones de las que le habría gustado y en todas y cada una,Susan se había comportado como si ella fuera una intrusa que estuviera tratando de arrebatarle algo de su propiedad. Mosqueada por aquella actitud tan poco amistosa, le había preguntado a su novio y este había reconocido que ambos habían mantenido una larga relación que había terminado hacía poco más de seis meses, aunque sospechaba, añadió, que su ex aún seguía medio enamorada de él. Por el modo de decirlo, era obvio que aquella sospecha no le desagradaba lo más mínimo. Uno de los rasgos menos atractivos de su nuevo novio, en opinión de Candy, era que disfrutaba sin medida de la adoración incondicional de las féminas, que caían rendidas de inmediato ante su atractivo aspecto de surfista californiano.

Cuando Candy le insinuó con diplomacia que quizá sería mejor que cambiara de equipo, Terry se negó en redondo. Susan era la mejor en lo suyo, afirmó con seguridad; incluso él era consciente de que su éxito actual en buena medida se lo debía a ella, que lo había rescatado hacía dos años de un patético programa de testimonios en una emisora regional.

Teniendo en cuenta todo aquello, Candy se dijo a sí misma que debería alegrarle en el alma que Susy la "Hosca" dirigiera su artillería en otra dirección; sin embargo, no le gustó un pelo el modo evaluador con el que examinaba el cuerpo del Mataperros.

-¿Se conocen?-

Terry midió con la mirada al hombre moreno de aspecto reservado que sería su guía durante la expedición y, sobre la marcha, descartó la desagradable sospecha que le había asaltado durante unos segundos de que el tal Neil Leagan pudiera ser más atractivo que él. Cierto que era unos diez centímetros más alto, pero su cuerpo, aunque no tenía un gramo de grasa sobrante y estaba muy bien formado, no podía compararse con el suyo; además, las cejas negras tendían a fruncirse en medio de su frente en un gesto huraño, muy alejado de la expresión afable y abierta que él se esforzaba por cultivar. Más tranquilo, el presentador flexionó el brazo derecho de forma que se marcaron aún más los bíceps poderosos, conseguidos a golpe de pesas en el gimnasio.

-Por desgracia, demasiado bien.-

-No digas eso Candy, cualquiera diría que hablas con despecho de un viejo amante. -Neil alzó una de sus bien delineadas cejas, sardónico.

-¿Han sido...?-

Candy interrumpió a Terry sin contemplaciones.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Antes me haría el harakiri con un tenedor!.-

-La dama protesta demasiado...-

Candy le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de volverse hacia su novio para aclararle las cosas.

-Neil es el mejor amigo de mi mejor amiga. Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños y ni siquiera entonces nos soportábamos.

-Pues no lo entiendo ―intervino Susan, colgándose del brazo del aludido con una sonrisita provocativa mientras comentaba en tono sensual:- Yo, en cambio, tengo la sensación de que Neil y yo nos vamos a llevar muy, pero que muy bien.-

Antes de que a Candy le diera tiempo a quitarse una de sus Pretty Ballerinas, con estampado de _animal print _de cebra y punteras rojas, para estampársela en toda la cara, la exclamación de su novio puso fin a esa conversación que a él tampoco le estaba poniendo de muy buen humor.

-¡Ya están embarcando!-

En efecto, la larga fila de pasajeros que hacían cola frente a la puerta de embarque en la que estaba anunciado el vuelo IB3140 con destino a Moscú había empezado a moverse.

Candy reclinó un poco más el asiento, estiró las piernas, complacida, y soltó una risita malvada al pensar en las largas piernas de su archienemigo que, en ese mismo instante, debían estar incrustadas en el respaldo del asiento frente a él. A pesar de que el vuelo solo duraba unas cinco horas, la cadena televisiva cuidaba con mimo a su estrella más mediática, así que Terry y ella viajaban en primera clase. Acababan de dar buena cuenta de una comida exquisita y su novio se había levantado para ir al baño.

Deliciosamente amodorrada, Candy estiró la mano, cogió su copa, se la llevó a los labios y saboreó el burbujeante champán francés con los párpados entornados.

-Hay que ver qué bien te lo montas, araña patas largas.-

Aquella voz odiosa que tan bien conocía la hizo abrir los ojos en el acto. -¿No sabes leer? Seguro que en algún lado hay un letrero de «No se admiten mataperros en primera clase»-

Irritada, se pasó una mano por los cortos mechones rubios, lo que acabó por desordenarlos del todo.

Sin pedir permiso, Neil se sentó en el sillón vacío que quedaba junto a ella y, al instante, una azafata bastante guapa corrió a preguntarle si deseaba algo.

Candy se apresuró a responder por él: -No desea nada. En realidad, este hombre no tiene ningún derecho a estar aquí, señorita, así que debería invitarle a largarse. Este asiento pertenece a _mi _novio.-recalcó el posesivo con agresividad.

Neil se limitó a esbozar una de sus características medias sonrisas y clavó sus penetrantes ojos marrón en los de la auxiliar de vuelo. Asqueada, Candy observó el modo en que esta se humedeció los labios despacio con la punta de la lengua, en un gesto nada sutil, ignorándola por completo, la azafata sugirió:

-¿Desea una copa de champán caballero? Está... -su voz se redujo a un ronroneo provocativo.- helado.-

-Me encantaría, ¿te llamas...? -Neil hizo una pausa efectista, sin apartar las pupilas abrasadoras del rostro de la auxiliar.

-Christine. Christine Peyton. A su servicio... -respondió en el mismo tono, tan lleno de puntos suspensivos que a Candy se le subió la bilis a la garganta, antes de alejarse a toda prisa en dirección a la diminuta cocina para servirle la bebida.

-Le ha faltado darte su número de celular y la talla de su ropa interior. Qué escena tan patética; ya iba a echar mano de la bolsa de las vomitonas.-

-Eso suena a celos.-

-¿Celos? ¿Yo? ¿De ti?...Ese es el peor chiste que me han contado en años.-

Neil se volvió hacia ella y,sin decir palabra, concentró los inquietantes ojos marrones sobre su rostro. Candy se quedó muy quieta bajo aquel escrutinio ardiente y de pronto, tuvo la insólita sensación de que era la primera vez desde que lo conocía que lo veía de verdad. Tenía una idea, más o menos vaga, de que el odiado Mataperros resultaba un tipo atractivo para la mayoría de las mujeres; sin embargo, hasta ese momento no había sido capaz de entenderlo.

Con una nueva curiosidad, reparó en el mechón de pelo castaño y brillante que tenía tendencia a resbalar sobre su frente, y los dedos le cosquillearon con las ganas de hacerlo a un lado. Los ojos verdes recorrieron la nariz respingada y se detuvieron, fascinados, sobre la boca de labios firmes que se entreabrió ligeramente al sentir su mirada. Abstraída, notó que su propia respiración se hacía más trabajosa.

Entonces, la voz profunda de Neil la sacó, por fin, de aquel extraño trance. -No. Imagino que no, al fin y al cabo estás _super enamorada _-recalcó la palabra con un falsete burlón, - de tu nuevo novio, ¿no? Me pregunto si recuerdas siquiera qué número ocupa en tu lista interminable.-

Como de costumbre a Candy su comentario le sentó como un tiro y ya abría la boca, muy enfadada, decidida a cantarle sus verdades, cuando la voz de la azafata la interrumpió:

-Su copa de champán, caballero. ¿Desea algo más...? .-Se la tendió junto con una nueva ráfaga de puntos suspensivos y un pestañeo cargado de coquetería que a la rubia le hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

-Nada más, Christine. Muchas gracias.-rechazó con suavidad con esa voz, grave y un poco áspera, que Candy se vio obligada a reconocer que no era uno de sus atributos menores.

En cuanto la auxiliar se alejó, Neil se volvió hacia ella una vez más con un brillo de diversión en los iris amielados―. ¿Por dónde íbamos?.-

-Creo que íbamos por la parte en que tú regresabas por fin a tu asiento de Pin y Pon, en segunda clase, y me dejabas hacer la digestión en paz.-

-Tengo que tomarme el champán. La amable Christine me lo ha traído con todo su cariño y no me gustaría herir sus sentimientos. -Se llevó la copa a los labios y dio un pequeño sorbo.- Hmm, delicioso y... helado.-

La rubia arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

-Terry debe estar a punto de volver del baño, así que mejor ya te vas retirando de una buena vez.-

-Terry ahora mismo está sentado junto a Susan en _mi _asiento de Pin y pon, _en segunda clase. _-Resaltó las palabras de un modo que a ella se le antojó de lo más irritante―. Me ha dicho que si no me importaba cambiarle el sitio un rato, que necesitaba hablar con ella de temas de trabajo.-

Al oír aquello, además de arrugar la nariz, Candy frunció el ceño. -¿No te fías de tu novio? .-Neil extendió la mano y, con delicadeza, pasó la yema del pulgar por su entrecejo, como si tratara de borrar las pequeñas arrugas.

Candy lo apartó de un manotazo.

-¡No me toques!.-

-La última vez que te toqué no pareció disgustarte.-

Extrañamente acalorada por la intensidad de su mirada, Candy pensó, una vez más, que apenas reconocía a ese hombre turbador en que se había convertido el amigo de Annie. Irritada consigo misma, entrecerró los párpados y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo desafiante.

-Creo recordar que en aquella ocasión te solté tal bofetada que aún debes tener las muelas bailando el chachachá, así que lo dudo bastante.-

-Pero yo también me acuerdo de que, justo antes de eso, tu lengua estuvo a punto de perforarme la tráquea.-

La crudeza de sus palabras la llenó de indignación, pero se aguantó las ganas, casi irrefrenables, de estrellar de nuevo la palma de la mano contra su mejilla morena y bien afeitada, para borrar de golpe aquella desquiciante sonrisa burlona.

-Tú sigue soñando. -Alzó la nariz, muy digna, y clavó la mirada en el asiento delantero.

Con un movimiento inesperado por completo, él se acercó hasta que sus labios rozaron su oreja y susurró, provocativo:

-¿Necesitas que te refresque la memoria?.-

Al sentir aquel cosquilleo sensual en su oído Candy fue incapaz de contener un escalofrío y aunque se apartó de él en el acto, adivinó por el chisporroteo hirviente de sus ojos, que parecían quemarla por dentro, que él también lo había notado.

Parpadeó un par de veces, llena de inquietud. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Sería la presión excesiva de la cabina del avión? Aquel era el mismo Mataperros de siempre; el que le había hecho la vida imposible desde que los dos eran tan solo unos niños; el que se burlaba de ella sin piedad a la menor oportunidad. ¿Por qué, de pronto, cada vez que la rozaba se le aceleraba el corazón?.

¡Estaba saliendo con Terry, caray! Incluso se estaba planteando ir más allá con él. Hacía tiempo que deseaba formar su propia familia; cuando veía a Katy, la hija de Annie, se apoderaba de ella un sentimiento de añoranza cada vez más intenso. Quería tener hijos propios, quería... necesitaba... Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y se dijo, con firmeza, que lo último que quería o necesitaba era que su relación con el Mataperros se saliera de los cauces, tormentosos pero conocidos, por los que siempre había discurrido.

Por fortuna, en ese momento llegó Terry y a Neil no le quedó más remedio que volverse a su asiento.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

La voz del piloto, que acababa de anunciar en ruso que aterrizarían en el aeropuerto de Petropávlovsk en cinco minutos, hizo que abriera los párpados. Neil echó una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera; llevaban más de dieciséis horas viajando. Tras hacer escala en Moscú, habían abordado un vuelo doméstico para trasladarse al centro administrativo del Krai de Kamchatka.

Notó que una de sus largas piernas se le había dormido y trató de estirarla un poco, pero fue misión imposible. La blancuzca putrefacta tenía razón, la muy bruja; aquellos asientos eran como los de las Pin y Pon -gracias a Katy, la hija de Annie, estaba familiarizado con todas las muñecas que anunciaban en la televisión,- y tendría suerte si no se le formaba un trombo del tamaño de una albóndiga y palmaba en el acto.

A pesar de que había simulado dormir para que Susan desistiera en su terco empeño de trabar conversación con él, apenas había pegado el ojo durante el largo trayecto. Annie se burlaba de él a menudo, llamándole arisco y antisocial, y tenía razón; odiaba la cháchara. A las únicas personas a las que podía escuchar durante horas y horas sin cansarse eran a Annie, a Katy y, por supuesto, a Candy. Además, como las tres lo conocían de sobra, no esperaban de él más que una respuesta o comentario ocasional y la mayoría de las veces, les bastaba con un simple gruñido. En cambio, aquella rubia parecía dispuesta a averiguar hasta el año en que se le cayó su último diente de leche, y saltaba a la vista que esperaba que le contestara a todas y a cada una de sus preguntas con frases de más de tres palabras.

La miró de reojo; su compañera de asiento seguía inmersa en uno de esos juegos llenos de caramelos de colores que podías descargar en el móvil. Debía reconocer que resultaba muy atractiva ―con ese pelo rubio, las curvas sensuales y los felinos ojos azules― y que lo sería aún más si no frunciera tan a menudo los labios con ese característico gesto de desagrado, pero no podía compararse ni de lejos con Candy.

En realidad, nadie podía compararse con Candy, la mujer ―más bien la niña― que lo había noqueado desde el preciso instante en que posó sus ojos en ella.

-Ya vamos a aterrizar.-

Al oírlo, Susan apagó el teléfono en el acto y de paso, se ajustó un poco más el cinturón de seguridad. Por fortuna, parecía que los aterrizajes no eran lo suyo, así que permaneció en silencio, con las manos aferradas a los brazos del asiento, durante toda la maniobra de aproximación. Algo que Neil agradeció de corazón, pues así podía aprovechar para recapitular sobre los puntos principales del peliagudo asunto que había ocupado sus pensamientos durante todo el viaje: Candy.

"_Candy, clavo y canela, luz de mi vida, fuego de mis entrañas. Pecado mío, alma mía. Can―dy"_

Sí, sabía que había mezclado un par de novelas, pero siempre que pensaba en ella le venía a la mente la misma cantinela. Candy, su amada de ojos de canica, su blancuzca putrefacta, su araña patas largas, su puercoespín, la belleza élfica de cabellos de sol... ¡La descerebrada sin remedio que, una vez más, la había vuelto a fastidiar!.

¿Pero dónde elegía aquella desesperante rubia a esos novios que se echaba? Había calado al tal Terry Grandchester casi desde el principio; su escasa afición a las conversaciones vacías le dejaba mucho tiempo libre para observar a los demás y analizar sus motivaciones.

¿Podía saberse qué demonios había visto en ese tipo aquella cabeza hueca? Aunque, parafraseando a otra conocida escritora, era una verdad universalmente aceptada que todo soltero en posesión de una buena figura, un rostro atractivo y una cuenta saneada en el banco hacía que la mayoría de las mujeres cayera desmayada a sus pies. Hasta Susan, que no había parado de tirarle los tejos desde que el avión despegó en Barajas, parecía estar enamoriscada de aquel famosillo engreído.

¿Por qué se engañaban las mujeres, incluso las más inteligentes, con esa facilidad? Terry quizá no era de los peores tipos con los que se había topado en su vida, pero saltaba a la vista que era arrogante y vanidoso; se alimentaba de la adulación de la gente y solo prestaba atención a las personas que lo rodeaban en función de la utilidad que pudieran tener para él. Y aquella revelación, tan fiable como la que tuvo Noé antes de meter a todos los bichos en el arca, la había tenido, exactamente, a los dos minutos justos de conocerlo; a los diez sabía que no estaba enamorado de Candy, sino que la veía como una especie de trofeo que le daría aún más prestigio porque, además de ser preciosa, era hija adoptiva de Albert Andrew, dueño de uno de los bancos de inversión más poderosos del país y, si hubiera querido, podía haber sido una de esas jóvenes nini de buena familia asiduas del _¡Hola! _A los veinte minutos y cuatro segundos, tenía claro que, como había hecho unos años atrás en una situación semejante, haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano, métodos honorables o no incluidos, para acabar con aquella relación.

Tenía que agradecerle a Annie que lo hubiera puesto sobre aviso. En cuanto lo llamó para contarle que Candy estaba decidida a ir al viaje que la cadena de televisión había contratado con Wild Enterprises a través de su socio, supo que algo no marchaba bien. Los viajes que organizaba su empresa eran muy especiales; nada de hoteles de cinco estrellas, restaurantes de la guía Michelin ni limusinas al pie del avión. La mayoría de las veces dormían en cabinas o tiendas de campaña, comían alimentos enlatados y, por supuesto, al tratarse de países que quedaban fuera del recorrido habitual del turismo internacional, el viaje no estaba exento de riesgos.

Annie se había quedado estupefacta al enterarse y había procedido a hacerle a su amiga un tercer grado. Después de muchos rodeos, Candy había reconocido que el plan le daba escalofríos. Sin embargo, también añadió que quería darle un nuevo rumbo a su vida: de pronto, sentía la necesidad de formar una familia, de tener hijos. Confesó que cuando la veía con Raff y con Katy, y observaba su vientre, que ya empezaba a mostrar señales más que evidentes de un nuevo embarazo, se ponía verde de envidia. Quería averiguar si Terry sería el hombre adecuado para acompañarla en la aventura más importante de su vida y estaba segura de que aquel viaje le permitiría descubrirlo.

Annie le había repetido todo esto sin saltarse una coma, y Neil había permanecido escuchándola en silencio mientras sus pensamientos entraban en un estado de efervescencia febril.

«_Formar una familia, tener hijos... con otro»._

Así que eso era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esa rubia obcecada.―¡Por encima de mi cadáver!― exclamó antes de colgar el teléfono con brusquedad, dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca.

No había tiempo que perder, se dijo. Si aquella espina de cabellos de oro clavada en su corazón había decidido que era hora de sentar cabeza…perfecto. Eso sí, iba lista si pensaba que le permitiría hacerlo con otro que no fuera él. Así que, sin perder ni un segundo, marcó en el móvil el número de su socio, decidido a tomar cartas en el asunto de una vez por todas.

O x o x

Llegaron al hotel pasada la media noche, hora local, agotados por completo. Neil se dirigió al recepcionista, un tipo corpulento con el pelo cortado al uno y aspecto de exagente del KGB, en un ruso sorprendentemente fluido. Saltaba a la vista que acababan de despertarlo de su cabezada nocturna; por fortuna, no tardó demasiado en hacer el _check in _y, poco después, con un hondo suspiro de alivio, Candy pudo soltar, por fin, el asa de su maleta de ruedas junto a una de las camas gemelas de la habitación mal iluminada que, a pesar de las cuatro estrellas de las que presumía el lugar, resultaba bastante siniestra.

Susy la "hosca" dejó la suya también y corrió a encerrarse en el baño, donde permaneció durante un buen rato, sin que, al parecer, le importara lo más mínimo que después de tantas horas de viaje ella también se muriese de ganas de hacer pis.

Candy se sentó en la cama, cruzó las piernas con fuerza y trató de distraerse pensando en lo ocurrido en el vestíbulo unos minutos antes. Neil, sin pedir opinión a nadie como de costumbre, había decidido que Susy sería su compañera de cuarto aquella noche. Al oírlo, Terry había empezado a protestar y a decir que él no había venido al viaje con su novia para acabar durmiendo con un tipo Impertérrito, su guía les explicó que había habido un malentendido con las reservas de las habitaciones y que tan solo quedaban dos libres, aunque nadie lo diría en vista del abrumador silencio que reinaba, y la ausencia del trasiego habitual de clientes en el vestíbulo del hotel.

Susan, entonces, había asegurado en tono insinuante que estaría encantada de compartir con él una de las habitaciones, a lo que Neil respondió en el acto que él tampoco tendría el menor inconveniente, pero que consideraba conveniente que esa noche, que sería la última en bastantes días que pasarían en una cama en condiciones, trataran de descansar en lo posible.

A Candy no se le escapó la mirada apreciativa con la que recorrió las curvas voluptuosas de la rubia al decir aquello y no había podido evitar arrugar la nariz con disgusto. El Mataperros se había dado cuenta y había fruncido los labios en una mueca burlona, que le fastidió aún más. No obstante, debía reconocer que estaba tan cansada que casi agradecía aquel estado de cosas.

Lo último que le apetecía en ese momento era una tórrida escena de sexo; sobre todo, porque lo más seguro era que los dos empezaran a roncar antes de haberse quitado siquiera los calcetines. No, no era eso, precisamente, lo que tenía en mente cuando pensaba en su «primera vez» con Terry, así que se había despedido de él en la puerta de su habitación con un beso bastante casto que no le había producido la menor reacción.

Luchando por contener un bostezo, sacó el pijama de la maleta y se lo puso. Acababa de ajustarse el cordón de los pantalones cuando la puerta del baño se abrió por fin. Susan tan solo le dirigió la palabra para hacerle saber que ella sería la primera en ducharse al día siguiente. Candy no protestó. Por las mañanas le gustaba remolonear entre las sábanas lo más posible hasta apurar los últimos segundos. Sin embargo, se dijo, aquella actitud despótica no contribuía a dar un impulso amistoso a su relación. Tampoco se le había escapado que la "hosca" seguía mirándola con la misma desconfianza de siempre, como si ella fuera el enemigo a batir.

Las acuciantes ganas de hacer pis la obligaron a dejarse de elucubraciones y a correr al cuarto de baño; diez minutos después estaba arrebujada en el cálido edredón de plumas que cubría su cama, profundamente dormida.

Salieron de Petropávlovsk cuando empezaba a amanecer y apenas se distinguía el contorno de las grandes moles de hormigón de los edificios construidos durante la época comunista. En realidad, casi todo seguía como entonces, pues la península de Kamchatka era un área militar que solo se había abierto al exterior a partir de los años 90.

Con la nariz pegada al polvoriento cristal del vehículo del ejército, que a juzgar por su estado debía haber visto ya unas cuantas guerras, Candy trataba de distinguir el paisaje de aquel país del que, hasta el momento, apenas había acertado a ver otra cosa que no fueran las terminales de los aeropuertos.

-¡Vista a la derecha!.-

La voz profunda de Neil resonó en el interior del vehículo. Obediente, giró la cabeza en la dirección indicada y el increíble panorama que apareció ante sus ojos le hizo contener el aliento. La delicada luz rosada del amanecer silueteaba contra el horizonte las cumbres nevadas de los tres inmensos volcanes visibles desde la ciudad.

-La península de Kamchatka es una zona volcánica; en la cordillera central cuenta con unos ciento sesenta volcanes, veintinueve de ellos activos por lo que hay una animada actividad sísmica. Seguramente por ello, el noventa por ciento de la escasa población de la zona reside en la capital, Petropávlovsk.

"-Nosotros nos dirigimos a la reserva natural de Kronotski, que ha sido declarada Patrimonio de la Humanidad; como pueden imaginar, no ha sido fácil conseguir los permisos para rodar allí. El lugar presume de tener una población de más de 700 ejemplares, unos de los más grandes del mundo, de oso pardo. Allí también se encuentra el Valle de los Géiseres, con la mayor concentración de géiseres en Eurasia y la segunda del planeta, al menos hasta 2007, cuando un corrimiento de tierras enterró buena parte de ellos.-"

Era la primera vez que Candy escuchaba a Neil decir tantas palabras seguidas y, fascinada ―no sabía si por el hecho en sí o porque parecía que se había tragado de golpe la Wikipedia―, contempló, absorta, el imponente monte Koriakski.

Susan, entre tanto, filmaba sin parar con su cámara último modelo, de la que no parecía despegarse jamás.

Terry parecía de mucho mejor humor esa mañana y no dejaba de canturrear. Había recibido a Candy en el comedor, donde habían dado buena cuenta del escaso bufé del desayuno, con un abrazo y un beso apasionados que, una vez más, la habían dejado fría. Así que, en cuanto pudo, se apartó de él con suavidad, notando las miradas de Susan y Neil clavadas en ellos; algo que, no sabía muy bien por qué, la había hecho sentirse bastante incómoda.

Su novio llevaba puesto un carísimo equipo de montaña, comprado expresamente para la ocasión. La chaqueta, de color negro, hacía juego con su cabello y el impactante azul de sus ojos. En verdad estaba muy guapo. Él debía pensar lo mismo, pues Candy ya le había pillado en dos ocasiones admirando su reflejo en los cristales del vehículo.

El anorak del Mataperros, en cambio, lo mismo que las botas y los pantalones, se veía bastante usado; pero, a pesar de ello, su guía ofrecía un aspecto profesional y viril que le resultó extrañamente inquietante. De hecho, tras someterlos a una comparación involuntaria, había pensado que, al lado de Neil, su novio daba la impresión de ser un actor de opereta cubierto de oropeles. Aquella idea inoportuna, que por supuesto había descartado en el acto, la había molestado más de lo que se atrevía a reconocer.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al pequeño helipuerto, situado a poco más de treinta kilómetros de la capital del Krai de Kamchatka. El todoterreno se detuvo junto a un desvencijado Mi-8 que, a pesar de la capa brillante de pintura roja y azul que lo cubría, no podía ocultar del todo su pasado siniestro.

-¿De verdad vamos a ir en helicóptero?, -Muy a su pesar, Candy no pudo evitar que le temblara un poco la voz.

-No hay carreteras en la zona y los desplazamientos son largos. Así que...- Neil se encogió de hombros y empezó a cargar el equipaje en el interior del inmenso aparato con la ayuda del piloto y del chófer que los había llevado hasta allí.

-No tengas miedo, Candy, yo estoy aquí.- Terry le rodeó los hombros con el brazo en un gesto protector y se inclinó para besarla en el pelo, a pesar de lo cual ella no se sintió demasiado reconfortada, incapaz de ver la relación entre la presencia de su novio y la seguridad de aquel trasto.

-¡Adentro todo el mundo! .-ordenó Neil, por fin.

Agachada en el suelo, Candy remoloneó todo lo que pudo, cediendo el paso a todos mientras fingía abrocharse el cordón de la bota.

-Es un nudo marinero de los difíciles, ¿no?-

Alzó la vista hacia el rostro moreno del hombre que la examinaba, socarrón, con una de sus cejas negras enarcadas y empezó a hablar a toda velocidad:

-Yo... estoy pensando... que... que quizá sería mejor que me vuelva al hotel y os espere allí. Creo que hay un montón de cosas interesantes que ver en Petropávlovsk, museos, tiendas, restaurantes... Alguien me ha contado que es como el París ruso. ―A juzgar por lo poco que había visto de la ciudad estaba exagerando más de la cuenta; sin embargo, siguió con las excusas―: Así aprovecho y voy comprando los regalos, incluso puedo encargarme de los suyos también, seguro que todos tendrán un montón de amigos...-

El Mataperros se inclinó, la agarró por los brazos sin demasiada delicadeza y la obligó a ponerse en pie, interrumpiendo aquella retahíla interminable de manera expeditiva.

-¡Adentro, puercoespín miedoso!-

-¡No tengo miedo! .-protestó con escasa sinceridad, pero una fuerte palmada en el trasero la calló en el acto una vez más.

-¡Adentro he dicho!.-

Candy lo miró boquiabierta, incapaz de creer que aquel... aquel... aquel tocatraseros impresentable se hubiera atrevido a hacer lo que había hecho. Cuando por fin reaccionó y se dispuso a soltarle a ese estúpido, sin paños calientes lo que pensaba de él, descubrió el rostro burlón de Susan, que no dejaba de apuntarla con su cámara, detrás de una de las ventanillas del aparato. Rabiosa, se mordió la lengua y se introdujo, por fin, en la cabina sin dejar de mascullar:

-¡Maldito, maldito y maldito!-

Al oírla Neil esbozó una de sus características sonrisas, pero, por fortuna, la rubia, que se había dejado caer desmadejada sobre el asiento libre que quedaba junto al de Terry y que luchaba ahora por adivinar el funcionamiento del complicado mecanismo del cinturón de seguridad, no se dio cuenta. Si no, se habría abalanzado sobre él y le habría sacado los ojos con sus propias uñas.

Unos minutos después el piloto puso en marcha el helicóptero. El rotor comenzó a girar al instante, y el ruidoso aparato se elevó en el aire con rapidez.

-¡Es impresionante!.-

El comentario de Susan hizo que Candy abriera los párpados ―que mantenía apretados con fuerza desde que había logrado atarse el cinturón― con desgana, pero al mirar por la ventanilla la belleza salvaje del paisaje le robó el aliento una vez más.

Lejos ya de la montañosa Petropávlovsk, la sombra del helicóptero se deslizaba a toda velocidad por las extensas llanuras cubiertas de nieve a excepción de las pocas zonas donde esta se había derretido, en las que crecían densos matojos de hierbas de gran altura. Asustado por el estruendo del aparato, un alce gigantesco echó a correr justo debajo de ellos y, ni corta ni perezosa, Susan se puso la F55 al hombro y empezó a grabar.

Después de un buen rato, Candy avistó la mancha azul de un lago de buen tamaño. Detrás, un volcán de forma perfectamente cónica, con las empinadas laderas cubiertas de nieve, se recortaba contra el cielo, majestuoso. Una nube esponjosa similar a uno de los anillos de Saturno lo rodeaba a media altura, dejando tan solo al descubierto la base y el cráter.

―Es el volcán Kronotsky. No es el más alto por estos lados, pero, sin duda, es uno de los más bellos del mundo.-

La voz de Neil la arrancó del embelesamiento producido por el esplendor de aquel territorio casi virgen. Por primera vez desde que se había embarcado en aquella aventura, Candy se alegró de estar allí. Unos minutos más tarde, aparecieron unas pequeñas construcciones de madera en mitad de un claro y el piloto comenzó la maniobra de aterrizaje.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

Los dos hombres que aguardaban en el claro esperaron a que el giro de las aspas se ralentizara para acercarse a ayudarlos a sacar el equipaje. Una vez que descargaron todo, el viejo helicóptero se elevó de nuevo en el aire para volver a la base.

Neil esperó a que se apagara el estruendo del motor antes de hacer las presentaciones:

-Este es Kolia. -Con gesto amistoso, colocó la mano sobre el hombro del tipo que tenía más cerca: un hombre de unos cincuenta años, de pelo cano y muy fornido a pesar de su corta estatura, que miraba apreciativo a las recién llegadas, con una inmensa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de rasgos toscos―. Es nuestro cocinero y uno de los integrantes más populares de nuestras expediciones. Ya verán, es increíble lo que este hombre puede hacer con unas cuantas latas, una cazuela de hierro y una fogata.

Al oír a su jefe, la sonrisa del ruso se hizo aún más amplia:

-Bellas señorrritas y grrrandes pechos, alegrrría del solterrro .- afirmó en su tosco español, haciendo que las dos mujeres alzaran las cejas al unísono.

-Y este -prosiguió Neil como si no hubiera oído aquel comentario, señalando a un hombre muy moreno de ojos rasgados, vestido con una camisa de cuero con capucha, pantalones amplios, y gorra y botas de piel de reno, que los observaba en silencio.- es Quikil, el mejor rastreador de la península de Kamchatka. Pertenece al pueblo Koryak, cuyo nombre viene de Korak que quiere decir «con los renos». La mayoría son nómadas del interior que pastorean sus rebaños. Estos dos hombres son el alma del campamento, ambos entienden algo de español y, como han observado, Kolia lo chapurrea también.

-¡Encantada! .-Candy sonrió con calidez.

-¡Perfecto! .-dijo Susan, sin dejar de grabar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Una vez hechas las presentaciones, Neil se volvió hacia ellas y con un gesto les indicó una de las tres pintorescas construcciones de paredes de troncos sin desbastar. A Candy le recordaron a las casitas de los colonos del oeste americano que aparecían en las películas de indios y vaqueros de su infancia.

-Susan y Candy, esa será su cabaña.-

-¡Ni hablar! .-Terry rodeó la cintura de la rubia con un brazo posesivo.- Candy y yo dormiremos juntos.

-Me temo que no puede ser .-respondió Neil, impasible.- Kolia y Quikil compartirán una de ellas, Candy y Susan otra, y tú y yo la que queda.-

-¡Qué mald...! .-El pelilargo lo miró indignado, pero su interlocutor alzó la mano con un gesto cargado de autoridad que lo silenció en el acto.

-Si querían un viaje romántico, deberían haber reservado un bungalow en un hotel de cinco estrellas en las Seychelles. Por si aún no se han dado cuenta―recalcó con ironía―, esta es una aventura en la que no todos los riesgos están controlados, por tanto, durante la duración de la misma, yo estoy al mando. Tendrán que obedecer mis órdenes sin rechistar; de ello va a depender en muchas ocasiones su propia seguridad.

Terry puso los brazos en jarras y replicó, furioso:

-¡A mí nadie me da órdenes! ¡La cadena te ha contratado para hacernos de guía; eres tú el que tendrá que obedecerme, si no, haré que te despi...!

-¡Cállate Terry! .-ordenó Susan con sequedad y para sorpresa de Candy, él se calló en el acto.- Por supuesto que te obedeceremos en todo, Neil; el éxito de este documental es muy importante para mi carrera y no permitiré que nada ni nadie lo eche a perder.-

Tras lanzar aquella advertencia nada sutil, Susan agarró el asa de su maleta y desapareció en el interior de la cabaña que les había sido asignada. Lleno de rabia, el pelilargo cogió su equipaje y sin decir una palabra, se introdujo en otra de las construcciones

Con mucha discreción, el cocinero y el rastreador se habían alejado también en dirección a la suya en cuanto empezaron los gritos, así que en el claro embarrado tan solo quedaron ellos dos y sus maletas.

Lentamente, Neil se sacó uno de los guantes, alargó la mano y, muy despacio, dibujó con el pulgar el labio inferior de Candy, produciéndole un cosquilleo electrizante que, al instante, disparó una ráfaga de calor entre sus piernas. Sorprendida por su propia reacción ante aquella caricia inesperada, la joven permaneció inmóvil y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Espero que dos semanas sin sexo no sea demasiado para ti...-

Lo dijo con tanta suavidad que a Candy le costó captar el significado de la frase, pero, en cuanto lo hizo, abrió la boca llena de indignación dispuesta a cantarle las cuarenta, las sesenta y las ciento veinte; sin embargo, antes de poder emitir el menor sonido, aquel ser insoportable agarró su maleta y siguió al presentador de televisión al interior de la cabaña.

Candy sacudió la cabeza, enfadada consigo misma. No entendía por qué, de un tiempo a esta parte, era incapaz de responder a las salidas de tono del Mataperros. La próxima vez, se juró, reaccionaría a tiempo y le dejaría muy clara la opinión que le merecía; al fin y al cabo, conocía a Neil desde que era una niña y nunca antes se había sentido intimidada por su presencia.

Lo malo era que desde hacía semanas, no sabía por qué ―aunque sospechaba que todo había empezado a raíz de aquel beso impactante (¿impactante?, en realidad quería decir repugnante) que le dio en la casa rural el día de la boda de Annie―, de pronto lo veía distinto. Siempre había pensado en él como en aquel niño huraño y maldoso de su infancia y de la noche a la mañana, se había convertido en un hombre de atractivo inquietante.

¡Atractivo inquietante! ¿El Mataperros? ¡Caray, tanto aire puro se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza! Sería mejor que se dejara de tonterías y entrara a la cabaña si no quería acabar más tiesa que un carámbano, Impaciente, cogió su maleta y se dirigió a la cabaña que le habían adjudicado.

Susan ya se había acomodado en la litera de abajo y había dejado libres un par de baldas ―las más incómodas, por supuesto― que, junto con una tabla atornillada a la pared que hacía las veces de mesa y una anticuada estufa de hierro, que a duras penas conseguía caldear el ambiente, constituían la totalidad del mobiliario de la pequeña habitación. Candy observó que también se había apropiado del único enchufe, al que el pequeño generador que había en el exterior suministraba la electricidad, en el que había puesto a cargar la batería de la cámara.

«En fin, tampoco es que importe mucho», se dijo, resignada; al fin y al cabo, ¿para qué iba a cargar el móvil si en aquel lugar perdido de la mano de Dios no había cobertura? Ya hablaría con Annie a la vuelta para ponerla al día de su odisea.

―¿Hay baño? ―preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Su compañera de habitación señaló con el pulgar una pequeña puerta que Candy pensaba que era un armario. Notó que su mano temblaba ligeramente al dar la vuelta al diminuto pomo de madera antes de asomarse y exhalar un desgarrador suspiro de alivio. La ducha, el lavabo y el inodoro eran del tamaño de los de una casa de muñecas, pero, a pesar de ello, disponían de un cuarto de baño completo; un auténtico lujo por aquellos parajes

Mucho más feliz, empezó a deshacer el equipaje, aunque pronto comprendió que iba a ser más que difícil encontrar hueco libre para la cantidad de cosas que había traído. De hecho, había tenido que soportar con los dientes apretados el comentario irónico del Mataperros cuando la empleada de la aerolínea le había hecho pagar un buen puñado de euros por exceso de equipaje. Dado el poco espacio disponible, juzgó más conveniente dejar vestidos, faldas, zapatos de tacón y otros complementos -que había metido por si las moscas, porque ¿quién podía predecir dónde surgiría la próxima fiesta?-en el interior de la maleta; estaba claro que por esas latitudes no iba a tener ocasión de lucirlos.

-Finito. Y ahora ¿qué?-

Susan, que permanecía tumbada en la cama, contestó sin ni siquiera molestarse en abrir los párpados.

-Búscate la vida, niña. Yo no estoy aquí para entretenerte.-

-¡Uy, me había olvidado de que Susy, la peleonera, derrocha simpatía hasta por las uñas de los pies! –

Desde luego, no sería ella la que se anduviera con miramientos con esa tipeja maleducada, se dijo, alzando la barbilla desafiante.

Miró a su alrededor buscando un lugar para sentarse, pero descartó de plano subirse a su litera. Las alturas no le gustaban nadita, aunque era consciente de que, en vista del panorama, no le quedaría más remedio que empezar a acostumbrarse. Sin decir una palabra más, sacó su libro de la mochila, se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y empezó a leer, decidida a no prestarle la menor atención a aquella antipática mujer con la que, por desgracia, se veía obligada a compartir alojamiento durante los próximos días.

x

El repicar metálico de una campana la hizo salir de la cabaña a toda prisa, rogando a los cielos que aquel sonido significara que la comida estaba lista. El agujero de su estómago empezaba a parecerse al cráter de cualquiera de los volcanes que habían avistado desde el helicóptero.

El impacto del aire gélido en pleno rostro la hizo detenerse en el acto para subirse la cremallera del anorak hasta la barbilla.

-Hoy comerrr fuerrra. -El cocinero señaló al cielo con el dedo.- Nubecillas disperrrsas como pedos de ángel. ¡Muy buen día!.-

El cuerpo de Candy respondió a aquella afirmación, tan chocante como inexacta, con un violento estremecimiento. Sin embargo, no protestó cuando Kolia le señaló el comedor improvisado a base de gruesos troncos de árbol dispuestos alrededor de un antiguo tocón de casi un metro de diámetro.

El resto de los hombres ya estaban esperando, así que ella se sentó en el tronco que quedaba libre al lado de Terry quien, a juzgar por la sonrisa deslumbrante que le dirigió, ya no estaba enfadado. Esperaron la llegada de la comida charlando con animación sobre el viaje y el campamento; Neil escuchaba sin intervenir en la conversación, lo mismo que Quikil, el silencioso rastreador. Susan, que se había sentado junto a Neil, tampoco estaba muy parlanchina y cuando no grababa el campamento o el rústico comedor con su inseparable F55, que parecía una extensión de su cuerpo, clavaba los ojos azules en Candy con expresión de odio. La sensación resultaba tan incómoda que, en un momento dado, hasta la rubia se quedó callada.

Por fortuna, justo entonces llegó Kolia cargado con un pesado perol de hierro que depositó encima del tronco talado. Silbando, cogió los platos de metal que había dejado antes en el mismo lugar y fue sirviendo una buena ración de estofado en cada uno de ellos, mientras Neil se encargaba de repartirlos junto con unas cucharas. Cuando Candy tuvo el suyo entre las manos olisqueó el guiso con desconfianza; sin embargo, se vio obligada a reconocer que lo que quisiera que fuese aquello olía muy bien.

-¡Está muy rico, Kolia! ―exclamó después de probarlo.

El cocinero hizo una simpática reverencia antes de dirigirle una de sus inmensas sonrisas melladas.

―Guisos de Kolia muy rrricos y llenos de enerrrgía folladorrra. -A su jefe no se le escapó el respingo que dio la rubia.

―No hagas caso de Kolia ―comentó, tratando de mantener el rostro serio―. Seguro que quería decir energía renovadora. Hay veces que confunde las palabras.-

―Eso espero porque si no, menudo desperdicio ―masculló Terry, sarcástico.

―Yo aprrrenderrr español poco a poco. Tenerrr dicho en Rrrusia: si a la panaderrra caerrrse el pelo los clientes comprrrarrr mejorrr tocino.-

―¿Habla en clave? No veo la relación ―comentó Candy, perpleja, con los ojos clavados en aquel extraño hombrecillo que se apresuraba a servir más comida en los platos vacíos.

El contenido del perol desapareció en pocos minutos. Ahora casi nadie hablaba, demasiado concentrados en rebañar sus platos con los trozos del pan, basto y un poco duro, que el cocinero había repartido al principio. Tan solo Susan, de vez en cuando, se inclinaba sobre Neil y le susurraba algo al oído en voz muy baja. Él se reía y respondía de la misma manera.

No sabía por qué, pero aquel jueguecito estaba empezando a sacar a Candy de sus casillas. La enésima vez que la rubia volvió a susurrar en la oreja del Mataperros ya no pudo resistirlo más y su temperamento fogoso estalló de golpe:

―¿Qué tal si comparten eso tan divertido con el resto? Es de muy mala educación intercambiar secretos al oído cuando hay más gente delante.

Susan alzó una ceja, burlona.

―¿Me vas a dar una lección de educación niña?-

―¡Lo que te voy a dar es un sopapo de los gordos para enseñarte buenos modales!.-

Al ver el modo en que los largos dedos la rubia se aferraban al plato, y conociéndola como la conocía, Neil decidió intervenir antes de que Susan acabara con el rostro chorreando caldo y restos de carne.

―Calma, chicas. ―Alzó las manos en un gesto tranquilizador y aún cuando las dos se callaron en el acto, siguieron intercambiando miradas de inquina, igual que un par de boxeadores en extremos opuestos del ring―. En cuanto terminen de comer planificaremos los próximos días.

Al oír aquello los ánimos se serenaron y la conversación empezó a fluir casi con normalidad.

Pensativo, Neil le dio un sorbo al café que Kolia acababa de servirles. Al parecer, su nueva táctica de tontear con la rubia para fastidiar a la rubia empezaba a dar sus frutos, se dijo, satisfecho. Además, no sentía ningún tipo de remordimientos por utilizar a Susan para ese fin; no era idiota y saltaba a la vista que ella estaba empleando la misma estrategia para encelar a Terry.

Desde que diera comienzo aquel viaje había estado observando a Candy y a su novio de cerca y no había descubierto el menor signo de enamoramiento en ninguno de los dos. Estaba claro que Terry la deseaba; lo había pillado en más de una ocasión mirándole el trasero con cara de sátiro y tampoco se le había escapado que aprovechaba la menor oportunidad para tocarla o besarla; sin embargo, ella parecía más incómoda que otra cosa ante aquellas efusiones.

A pesar de que ambos interactuaban con naturalidad cuando estaban juntos, había percibido en numerosas ocasiones el modo en que los grandes ojos verdes, fijos en la estrella mediática, lo evaluaban con atención, como si la mente que estaba detrás sopesase cada uno de sus comentarios y sus gestos en una balanza imaginaria. Algo nada sorprendente en una mujer tan cerebral como Candy. Saltaba a la vista que se tomaba muy en serio sus pesquisas, decidida a averiguar si Terry Grandchester reunía las cualidades que ella consideraba indispensables en el hombre con el que decidiera formar una familia.

_«¿Y el amor, blancuzca putrefacta? ¿Qué lugar ocupa ese pequeño detalle en tus planes_?».

De pronto, como si la intensidad de aquel pensamiento hubiera tomado cuerpo en su propia cabeza, Candy alzó la vista y le pilló con los ojos clavados en ella. A Neil no se le escapó la manera en que tragó saliva antes de desviar su mirada casi al instante. ¡Sí!, se dijo, eufórico, por fin aquella enervante rubia empezaba a ser consciente de él como hombre y no tan solo como un desdichado mataperros.

En ese momento, Terry le preguntó algo y muy a su pesar, se vio obligado a desviar su atención de su blanco favorito. Durante el resto de la tarde discutieron la estrategia de rodaje que seguirían durante los próximos días. En aquellas discusiones Neil y Susan llevaban siempre la voz cantante; resultaba obvio quién estaba al mando de aquel documental.

Después dieron un paseo por los alrededores y cenaron otro de los guisos de Kolia, en esta ocasión de pescado, terminaron de beberse el delicioso café que preparaba y se fueron a acostar temprano.

Arrebujada en el interior de su cálido saco de dormir, Candy trató de pensar en los acontecimientos del día en general y en Terry en particular, pero estaba tan cansada que sus párpados se cerraron y casi en el acto, se quedó dormida.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Están listos?- preguntó Neil a los presentes.

-¡Sí!.-contestaron Susan y Terry al unísono; sin embargo, Candy seguía acuclillada en el suelo, luchando con las correas y las hebillas de sus flamantes raquetas de nieve.

Neil había anunciado que aquel día lo iban a dedicar a practicar con las raquetas y los bastones, a aprender a reaccionar en ciertas situaciones de emergencia y a adquirir unas cuantas nociones de primeros auxilios. Así que, en cuanto terminaron de desayunar, se encaminaron hacia una pequeña hondonada donde apenas penetraban los rayos del sol, en la que la capa de nieve, de casi un metro de espesor, no se había derretido aún.

Candy resopló, desesperada, estaba claro quién iba a ser la torpe del pelotón. .Muy bien, ustedes dos empiecen a practicar. No es complicado. Simplemente, hay que acostumbrarse a caminar levantando el pie un poco más de lo habitual.

Susan y Terry obedecieron de inmediato y entre risas, trataron de caminar levantando las piernas con movimientos exagerados. Neil se agachó junto a ella y sus dedos enguantados no tardaron más de unos segundos en ajustar las ataduras y sujetar las correas.

-Había olvidado lo desastre que eres.- Los ojos verdes estaban tan cerca de los suyos que no tuvo ninguna dificultad en detectar en ellos un destello de odio , al verlo, la comisura de su labio derecho se alzó unos milímetros. Sabía bien hasta qué punto su rubia favorita detestaba que le recordaran lo desmañada que era. Durante toda su infancia, la araña patas largas había sido incapaz de coordinar piernas y brazos. Era propensa a tropezar con cualquier cosa y sus malas notas en trabajos manuales y gimnasia siempre le restaban unas décimas a sus excelentes calificaciones en el resto de las materias. Además, debía padecer el extraño síndrome de los dedos de trapo, pues los objetos tenían una inquietante tendencia a resbalar entre ellos. Había necesitado muchas clases de baile para que sus largas extremidades alcanzaran una mínima sincronización cuando las ponía en movimiento.

-¡Estúpido Mataperros!.- La escuchó escupir entre dientes.

Él se puso en pie como si no la hubiera oído y observó a los otros dos, que enseguida le habían cogido el tranquillo a aquellas incómodas extensiones en los pies y ahora jugaban a perseguirse, muy divertidos.

-Ahora caminen hacia ese abeto y recuerden: subida, fijación suelta; bajada, posición fija.

Terry acompañado de Susan -quien a pesar de llevar la cámara al hombro se movía con soltura mientras grababa sin cesar- fueron y regresaron del árbol media docena de veces.

Candy, entretanto, avanzaba penosamente hacia el mencionado abeto. Los pantalones y la chaqueta de su anorak, casi blancos por la nieve que se había adherido a ellos, daban mudo testimonio de la cantidad de veces que había caído al suelo. Eso sí, era tan cabezota que Neil dio por hecho que llegaría a la meta o moriría en el intento. Con decisión, la rubia levantó una pierna en un ángulo tan extraño que, cuando la dejó caer, estuvo a punto de perder de nuevo el equilibrio.

Neil, quien a pesar de mantener a los otros dos controlados en todo momento no le quitaba ojo, contuvo una carcajada y se sintió dominado por una oleada de ternura tan arrolladora, que se vio obligado a reprimir el impulso de correr hacia ella, alzarla entre sus brazos y besar aquel precioso rostro, congestionado por el aire frío y el esfuerzo, un millar de veces.

-¿De verdad crees que debe venir con nosotros? Quizá fuera más prudente dejarla en el campamento…hasta mi sobrina de seis meses se mueve con más gracia,- Susan, que había aprovechado para descansar un rato, grababa con los labios contraídos en una mueca sarcástica los esfuerzos que hacía su rival para recorrer los pocos metros que la separaban del abeto y no se molestó en bajar la voz.

Candy la oyó y apretó los dientes. ¡Lo conseguiría!, se juró, apartando un mechón de pelo que se había escapado de su gorro y se pegaba a su frente sudorosa. Conseguiría llegar hasta aquel maldito árbol, que parecía alejarse dos pasos cada vez que ella avanzaba uno, aunque le costase su último aliento. Les enseñaría a esa bruja maleducada y al cretino del Mataperros de lo que era capaz. ¡Los Andrew jamás se rendían!.

.

Inhaló una nueva bocanada de ese aire helado que le hacía arder los pulmones y siguió caminando con decisión. Casi un cuarto de hora después se detuvo, muy sofocada, frente a su odiado instructor con la barbilla alzada en un claro desafío. A pesar de que estaban a cero grados, Neil no llevaba gorro y la ligera brisa hacía ondear de un modo seductor los mechones castaños y un poco más largos de lo debido.

-¡Lo conseguí! .-exclamó sin aliento.

-Lo conseguiste.- admitió él con voz suave, al tiempo que echaba un vistazo en dirección hacia la llanura donde Susan y Terry se entretenían echando una carrera.

Entonces, con un movimiento inesperado, sujetó la afilada barbilla entre sus dedos enguantados y se inclinó para depositar un beso, rápido pero abrasador, en aquella boca tentadora que se entreabría, jadeante, antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse a toda velocidad. Una vez más, una estupefacta Candy permaneció observándolo mientras se alejaba, incapaz de reaccionar. Muy despacio, se llevó las yemas de los dedos a la boca y tuvo la sensación que el calor de los labios que acababan de posarse en ella atravesaba la gruesa tela de sus guantes.

X o x o

Siguieron practicando con las raquetas hasta que el cocinero les llamó a comer, y por la tarde continuaron las lecciones: de primeros auxilios; explicaciones sobre el uso del material de la larga lista que la secretaria de Wild Enterprises les habían hecho llegar antes de emprender el viaje; funcionamiento del teléfono vía satélite; más explicaciones sobre los posibles peligros que entrañaba la proximidad de un animal de las proporciones del oso de Kamchatka... Hasta aprendieron a hacer nudos marineros y a lanzar un lazo de cuerda alrededor de una estaca que Quikil había clavado en el suelo del claro frente a las cabañas, bajo la supervisión silenciosa del rastreador koryak.

Candy siempre fue muy hábil en esos menesteres, asi que no tuvo problema en lograr lo que parecía una difícil misión lo cual no le hizo nada de gracia a Susan, que reflejó toda su envidia en los gestos de su cara y más vio como Terry corrió a abrazarla y felicitarla por su notable habilidad, lo cual la llenó de satisfacción y alegría correspondiendo el abrazo de su novio.

El sol empezaba a ponerse cuando Neil decidió que ya era suficiente. Con un suspiro de alivio, Candy se derrumbó en el tronco que solía ocupar junto a Terry y devoró la cena sin decir ni una palabra, lo que a su detestado enemigo le dio una idea bastante precisa de hasta qué punto estaba agotada. En cuanto terminaron, fueron a acostarse; habían trabajado duro y al día siguiente debían madrugar bastante. Aquella noche, Candy tan solo se molestó en quitarse un par de capas de ropa antes de meterse en el saco y quedarse profundamente dormida.

Aunque el resplandor de las primeras luces del amanecer apenas iluminaba el campamento, cuando salieron de sus cabañas el helicóptero ya estaba posado en el claro. Medio dormida aún a pesar de la ducha ―demasiado rápida para su gusto― que se había dado, Candy depositó la pesada mochila, en la que esperaba haberse acordado de meter todo lo que su guía les había dicho que necesitarían, en el suelo y aceptó agradecida la taza de café que le tendía Kolia, acompañada por una especie de rosquilla recién frita en la sartén que estaba sobre la fogata, con la que estuvo a punto de abrasarse la lengua.

Neil bebía su café en silencio mientras tomaba nota del llamativo contraste entre la piel pálida y los ojos claros de Candy, y el gorro de Papa Noel de colores chillones que llevaba puesto su pequeño tormento, aunque de pequeña tenía poco, pues era casi tan alta como él tenía un aspecto más élfico que nunca y, una vez más, agradeció a los dioses el haber tenido la suerte de poder acompañarla en esa aventura. Una aventura que, todo había que decirlo, a ella no parecía entusiasmarla lo más mínimo.

Como de costumbre, Susan ya estaba cámara en ristre, grabándolo todo y a todos, y Candy comentó fastidiada: -Quiero que quede claro que no he cedido mis derechos de imagen en ningún momento, así que más te vale que yo no aparezca ni una sola vez en ese documental.- le aclaró, la rubia siguió a lo suyo sin inmutarse y, al ver su actitud, la sangre de Candy empezó a hervir, haciendo desaparecer en el acto cualquier rastro de modorra.

-¡Soy capaz de demandarte!-

-¡Uy, mira cómo tiemblo!.- Furiosa, Candy dejó la taza vacía sobre uno de los troncos con un golpe seco antes de encaminarse, en línea recta y con paso decidido, hacia donde la otra continuaba grabando. Al ver el destello homicida en los expresivos ojos verdes, Neil salió al quite y, agarrándola por la cintura, la detuvo en seco sin importarle que ella se retorciera y pataleara en el aire.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! .-chilló, una y otra vez, sin dejar de revolverse llena de rabia; pero fue inútil, el aborrecido Mataperros era mucho más fuerte que ella. Humillada por completo, aún tuvo que escuchar la risa burlona de su rival, que había captado hasta el último detalle de aquella escena vergonzosa con su cámara.

-Con esto fijo que gano un premio en _Vídeos virales de primera.- _Aquel comentario burlón ahondó todavía más en la herida.

-Basta Susy.- La voz de Neil, firme y sosegada, cortó en seco sus carcajadas. La rubia se encogió de hombros, apagó la F55, cogió su taza de café, que empezaba a enfriarse y se alejó en dirección a un bosquecillo cercano.

-¡Y tú, estate quieta de una vez! .-En esta ocasión el tono masculino era mucho menos amable, pero Candy estaba demasiado furiosa para que le importase y siguió forcejeando sin hacerle caso.

-¡Traidor! ¡Abusón! ¡Estúpido!.-

-¡Suéltala ahora mismo si no quieres...!-

Terry le apuntaba con lo que quedaba de su rosquilla, amenazador. -Si no quiero... ¡qué! -repitió, Neil con un brillo peligroso en los ojos oscuros.

-Si no quieres que...-

Al ver que la situación se descontrolaba por momentos, Candy dejó de luchar y se apresuró a interrumpir aquel agresivo intercambio: -¡Está bien, ya me he calmado! ¡Suéltame!-

-¡Ya va siendo hora de que alguien te dé una lección!. ―Terry apretó los puños en un gesto cargado de agresividad.

-Y esa lección…¿me la vas a dar tú?- dijo Neil encarándolo.

El desdén encerrado en sus palabras era patente y si no hubiera sido porque Candy se interpuso entre los dos de inmediato, el pelinegro se habría abalanzado sobre él y lo habría golpeado. -¡Quietos!.

Los dos hombres se midieron con la mirada, desafiantes, pero, finalmente, Terry arrojó lo que quedaba de su café al suelo y se alejó a toda prisa en la misma dirección por donde había desaparecido su jefa.

Temblando de rabia por lo que acababa de suceder, Candy se enfrentó a Neil con los brazos en jarras, los ojos chispeantes y dos manchas rosas en cada uno de los pómulos y por enésima vez, él se vio obligado a contener el deseo avasallador de besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento.

-Quiero que te queden claras unas cuantas cosas, Mataperros: no quiero que me agarres, ni que me sujetes, ni que me roces, ni que me beses, ni que...-

-¿Podrías resumir, por favor? No tenemos tanto tiempo.-

Su despreciable atormentador ahogó un fingido bostezo con la mano enguantada, aunque el brillo malicioso de sus ojos le hizo saber que lo que en realidad pretendía era hacerle perder de nuevo los estribos. Sin embargo, Candy no estaba dispuesta a darle esa satisfacción, por lo que concluyó en un tono sereno, pero cargado de firmeza:

-En resumen: ¡No me toquetees!-

-Hmm. -Se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.- ¿Nunca?-

-¡Nunca!-

-Así que no te gusta que te toque.-

-¡No!-

-Ni que te bese.-

-¡Eso aún menos!-

-¿Seguro?-

-¡Pues claro! Te odio desde siempre.-

-Ah…-

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?-

-¿Yo?-

Candy escuchó una carcajada ahogada y al volverse descubrió a Kolia y a Quikil, que seguían sentados con sendas tazas de café en la mano, y escuchaban, sin molestarse en disimularlo, aquella conversación absurda, muy divertidos. En un momento dado, Kolia le guiñó un ojo a su compañero y dijo algo que sonó como:

«Mujerrr discutidorrra, mujerrr calentadorrra», pero la rubia decidió ignorarle olímpicamente y concentró toda su atención en su enemigo.

-Te lo pregunto una vez más, ¿te burlas de mí?-

-¿Tú qué crees?-

-¡Eres...!- Abrió y cerró los puños, llena de rabia impotente; no soportaba la irritante falta de elocuencia que la aquejaba últimamente. Desde que tenía uso de razón no recordaba que le hubiera ocurrido nunca nada parecido; todo lo contrario, la Tia Elroy le solía decir que si existiera un concurso en el que hubiera que hablar sin parar, ella quedaría primera, segunda y tercera.

-No. _Tú _eres.- dijo Neil

Candy sabía que había llegado el momento de cortar de raíz aquel diálogo de besugos, alzar la barbilla en el aire y alejarse con toda la dignidad que pudiera reunir; pero su curiosidad siempre había sido mucho más fuerte que su prudencia, y aquel ser aborrecible la conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Soy qué?-

-Lo sabes bien.-

-¡No! ¡No lo sé! .-Enfadada, dio una patada en el suelo, aunque habría preferido mil veces dársela a él.

-¿No?-

-¡Que no, puñetas!-

Neil se acercó hasta que los ojos de ambos quedaron a menos de un palmo de distancia. El fulgor incendiario de sus pupilas la atrapó sin remedio y tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a permanecer donde estaba, sin retroceder ni un centímetro.

-Eres... -En las profundidades oscuras asomó una emoción que no pudo descifrar, pero que le puso la carne de gallina. Prisionera de su mirada, Candy apenas podía respirar.

\- Eres una mentirosa.-

Neil dio un paso atrás rompiendo el hechizo. Con parsimonia, hizo a un lado el rebelde mechón de pelo castaño que resbalaba sobre su frente sin apartar la vista de ella. Luego dio media vuelta y alejándose en dirección al helicóptero, gritó:

-¡Todo el mundo a bordo!-

o

El rugido del motor hacía imposible la conversación. Neil, que estaba sentado junto al piloto, le hizo una señal con la mano y el otro asintió con la cabeza antes de comenzar el descenso. Unos minutos después, el aparato se posaba con cierta brusquedad sobre una playa pedregosa, medio cubierta de nieve, a escasos metros de las aguas plomizas y agitadas del océano.

Un grupo de cuatro hombres, la mayoría vestidos con equipos de camuflaje del ejército de segunda mano y gorros de lana, los aguardaban cerca de unos rústicos cobertizos de madera que estaban pegados a las escarpadas paredes del acantilado. Neil descendió de un salto y se dirigió hacia ellos mientras el resto de la expedición aguardaba en el helicóptero. Aunque no distinguía bien los rostros a esa distancia, a Candy le dio la sensación de que la conversación se volvía ligeramente acalorada, y la expresión sombría del rostro de su guía cuando regresó donde estaban ellos se lo confirmó.

-¿Qué ocurre?.-preguntó Terry que también se había dado cuenta.

Neil se encogió de hombros con aparente indiferencia, pero el chisporroteo airado de sus ojos le hizo saber a Candy que estaba muy enfadado.

-Un maldito millonario neoyorquino. Al parecer, ha convencido al tipo que nos proporciona las embarcaciones para que les deje venir con nosotros a él y a su novia.-

Candy observó a los integrantes del otro grupo con curiosidad y notó que uno de ellos era bastante más bajo y delgado que el resto; aunque con tantas capas de abrigo como llevaban resultaba difícil asegurarlo, supuso que se trataría de la novia del millonario.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto? .-Susan dejó de grabar unos segundos y lo miró inquisitiva.- La barca parece bastante grande. Pienso que cabremos todos holgadamente.

-Conozco a ese tipo de hombres y solo significan una cosa: problemas.-

-Pues niégate, al fin y al cabo es la cadena la que corre con los gastos, ¿no es así? .-Terry tenía muy clara una cosa: el que paga manda.

-Conozco a Murray desde hace años.-señaló con la barbilla a un individuo corpulento con una enorme cicatriz en el rostro que, en opinión de Candy, tenía toda la pinta de haber mandado al otro barrio a más de uno. -y sé que no hay nada que hacer, estoy seguro que en estos momentos tiene un buen fajo de billetes de 5000 rublos en alguno de sus bolsillos. Me temo que no queda más remedio que aguantarse, vayamos bajando.-

Neil gritó unas palabras en ruso, y los otros se apresuraron a acercarse hasta una gigantesca Zodiac, bastante baqueteada por el uso que los aguardaba encallada sobre los redondeados guijarros de la orilla.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

El nativo de Nueva York era un hombre de mediana edad, algo entrado en carnes, -¡Encantado de volverte a ver_, _amigo! .-saludó con una retumbante carcajada, antes de ofrecerles el contenido de una petaca de plata que todos, salvo su novia, una rubia bastante guapa que no debía tener más de veinte años, rechazaron de plano.

Tras las presentaciones, Murray, el guía del millonario y su ayudante, un chico de pelo rapado con el gorro de lana calado hasta las cejas, les ayudaron a subir a la embarcación. Susan decidió que quería algunas tomas del perfil de Terry recortado contra aquel cielo plomizo, así que ambos se sentaron en la proa. Candy y Neil lo hicieron en el centro y el millonario y su novia, quien a cada rato soltaba una risita irritante, atrás junto al ruso que llevaba el timón.

Neil observó, disgustado, la forma descuidada en que Murray sujetaba su carísimo rifle de caza último modelo.

-Será mejor que deje el arma en tierra, amigo_.-_dijo Neil.

Sin embargo, se negó en redondo y, con las venas del rostro a punto de estallar a juzgar por el tono aún más chillón que adquirieron sus mejillas, gritó que a él nadie le daba órdenes. Neil se dirigió entonces al ruso en su propia lengua, pero Murray, sin mirarlo en ningún momento a la cara, se defendió diciendo que el millonario era un buen cliente y que si él podía llevar su rifle a bordo no veía por qué el otro no.

Neil sabía que Murray tenía el monopolio de las lanchas de la zona. Si se negaba a llevarlos, la agenda del rodaje se retrasaría y las penalizaciones que ocasionara ese retraso recaerían sobre su propia empresa, así que, aunque no le gustaba nada el cariz que estaba tomando el asunto, no le quedó más remedio que dejarlo estar.

-Muy bien .-habló en un tono sereno, a pesar de que sus dedos se apretaron con fuerza en torno a su propia arma.- Antes de partir una última advertencia: cómo pueden ver el mar está agitado; en una lancha de este tipo la estabilidad es alta y es difícil que vuelque, pero no sería extraño que alguno saliera despedido a causa del oleaje, así que sujétense a las cuerdas situadas en los flotadores. Dudo que un baño en estas aguas heladas resulte muy agradable.-

Al terminar le hizo una señal a Murray quien, a su vez, gritó una orden en ruso. Entonces el más joven empujó la barca mar adentro y permaneció en la orilla contemplando cómo se alejaban. Candy se agarró en el acto a la cuerda más cercana con la misma fuerza con la que un falso suicida se aferra a la barandilla del puente desde el que amenaza con saltar. Aún no entendía qué pintaba una chica de ciudad como ella, que jamás había fantaseado con convertirse en la nueva Lara Croft, en una expedición salvaje como aquella.

Cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en las aguas turbulentas, se arrepentía amargamente de haberse apuntado a aquel viaje. En ese momento notó la presión de unos dedos sobre su mano enguantada. Sorprendida, alzó el rostro y tuvo una visión fugaz de una de esas medias sonrisas, apenas esbozada, tan característica del Mataperros y aunque retiró la mano en el acto, de pronto, cosa extraña, se sintió mucho más tranquila.

El ruso guiaba la barca con pericia a través de las aguas encrespadas, y después de un rato de navegación Candy consiguió relajarse lo suficiente para mirar a su alrededor; eso sí, seguía aferrada a la cuerda con tanta fuerza que si no hubiera llevado guantes le habrían salido ampollas, se procuraba mantener la lancha lo más cerca posible de aquella costa de abrupta orografía cubierta aún por bancos de nieves invernales de los que, a cada poco, surgían las puntas afiladas de las peligrosas rocas que acechaban bajo el manto helado.

Neil les había explicado en el campamento que una de las formas más habituales de cazar al gran oso pardo de Kamchatka durante la primavera era desde el mar, a bordo de una lancha. Si bien era cierto que resultaba complicado disparar desde una embarcación en continuo movimiento, el pelo oscuro de los plantígrados que se acercaban al agua resaltaba con nitidez contra la nieve que se acumulaba aún en las laderas escarpadas, lo que los convertía en un blanco bien visible. La otra forma, había añadido, era recorrer en trineo grandes distancias, y una vez avistadas las huellas de algún animal continuar la caza a rececho, es decir, a pie; de ahí la necesidad de aprender a moverse con soltura con las raquetas de nieve.

Candy enseguida había protestado, diciendo que ellos no estaban allí para cazar ningún animal, a lo que él había replicado:

-Tanto si es con un rifle o con una cámara, si queremos tener éxito, hay que acercarse lo más cerca posible a la presa.- Una aclaración que tan solo había acentuado su inquietud.

Y desde luego, aquel siniestro Murray parecía decidido a que tuvieran una visibilidad de primera fila. Una ráfaga de aire helado mezclado con agua de mar la hizo cerrar los ojos y, una vez más, Candy dio gracias por el fantástico equipo de montaña que había comprado para la ocasión, siguiendo las instrucciones de la eficiente secretaria de Wild Enterprises; gracias a él, la única parte de su cuerpo que corría peligro de congelación era su nariz.

Tras casi media hora de navegación, la voz profunda de Neil se escuchó por encima del ruido del motor:

-¡Allí!-

Al instante, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el punto que señalaba su guía y enseguida, empezaron a sonar exclamaciones de admiración. Candy guiñó los ojos y maldijo las numerosas visitas al oculista que había ido posponiendo a lo largo de los años; a esa distancia, apenas veía algo más que las sombras borrosas de las rocas.

-Toma.- Neil le tendió la mira telescópica de su rifle.

-¡No la necesito! .- rechazó en un susurro enfadado; por razones que ni ella misma acertaba a comprender, toda su vida había ocultado su miopía como si se tratara de una vergonzante enfermedad venérea.

Al oírla, el hombre que estaba a su lado soltó un resoplido cargado de exasperación.

-Venga ya, blancuzca putrefacta, no ves más allá de tus narices desde que cumpliste los dieciséis.-

-Y tú, ¿cómo lo sabes? .-A pesar de lo mucho que le molestaba enterarse de que su archienemigo conocía de sobra su secreto mejor guardado, no alzó la voz. él se inclinó junto a su oído y susurró, insinuante:

-Yo lo sé todo de ti...-

Candy miró a su alrededor alarmada; por fortuna, los demás estaban demasiado concentrados en lo que fuera que estuvieran viendo para reparar en ellos.

-Dame eso. -Le arrebató el tubo metálico de malos modos, en un intento de esconder su turbación.

-¡Cuidado, a ver si la vas a tirar al agua!-

Sin hacerle caso, Candy empuñó la mira, se la llevó al ojo derecho y al segundo, el universo recuperó su nitidez. Al principio, tan solo distinguió unas cuantas rocas oscuras, pero le pareció que algo se movía y apuntó el tubo un poco más a la derecha; de pronto, la cabeza peluda de un oso gigantesco apareció a menos de un palmo de su nariz. Sobresaltada se echó hacia atrás, y si no hubiera sido por los rápidos reflejos del hombre que iba a su lado, lo más probable era que hubiera caído por la borda.

-¡¿Puedes parar quieta un segundo?! .-le espetó sin la menor delicadeza.- A este paso voy a tener que atarte con un arnés como a los niños pequeños.-

En otro momento, Candy se habría encarado con él para afearle su rudeza, pero estaba tan fascinada con el maravilloso espectáculo encerrado en el círculo de cristal que tan solo contestó con un distraído… «¡Gracias, Neil!»,- que hizo que el corazón del aludido se acelerara al máximo. No podía recordar la última ocasión en que ella se había dirigido a él por su nombre y, menos aún, que le hubiera dado las gracias. Enfadado consigo mismo, trató de disimular su ridícula emoción y respondió con sequedad:

-No hay de qué, blancuzca putrefacta.- Pero ella, concentrada por completo en lo que estaba viendo, ni siquiera lo oyó.

-¡Hay tres!.- exclamó, entusiasmada. En efecto, contra la blancura de las laderas nevadas resaltaba con viveza el color marrón oscuro del espeso pelaje de tres ejemplares de oso pardo: una madre y sus dos crías. Como si fueran conscientes de que tenían público, los oseznos jugueteaban sin parar; corriendo arriba y abajo con torpeza sobre la capa de nieve en la que se hundían sus cortas patas, hasta que resbalaban y rodaban unos metros.

Susan, con la cámara al hombro no se perdía detalle de aquella escena extraordinaria. Desde que había surgido la idea de rodar el documental con Terry, tenía el pálpito de que ese sería uno de sus mejores trabajos, y aquellas primeras imágenes, de una ternura inédita, grabadas a tan escasa distancia, parecían confirmarlo.

Candy, en cambio, había centrado su atención en mamá osa. Ahora no necesitaba la mira telescópica; se mantenía la barca tan cerca de la orilla que podía apreciar sin problemas las extraordinarias dimensiones del gigantesco animal.

-¡Es enorme!.- El oso de Kamchatka rivaliza en tamaño con los osos gigantes de las islas Kodiak. Un ejemplar adulto erguido puede rozar los tres metros de altura y pesar más de seiscientos kilos.

-¡Caray, da un poco de miedo! .- Alarmada, Candy miró al piloto, que en ese momento se rascaba la barriga con desinterés, y susurró con voz ligeramente temblorosa―: Quizá deberías decirle que no se acerque tanto.

Su interlocutor alzó una de sus cejas.-¡Miedosa!.-

-¡No soy miedosa! ―De nuevo trató de negar la evidencia que asomaba a sus francos iris verdes.

Él agachó la cabeza hasta colocar la boca a la altura de su oreja, algo que parecía haberse convertido en una molesta costumbre, se dijo la rubia, tratando de disimular el escalofrío que acababa de recorrer toda la extensión de su columna vertebral, y musitó en su oído con voz ronca:

-No temas, yo te salvaré...-

-¿Has visto, Candy? .-Terry se volvió a mirarla, lleno de entusiasmo y ella sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo culpable.

-Sí, Terry, es maravilloso .-respondió con una sonrisa forzada, al tiempo que se apartaba en lo posible del cuerpo de aquel tipejo insoportable, que en ese preciso momento se agitaba por efecto de sus silenciosas carcajadas.

-¡Terry muévete un poco más hacia la punta, quiero un primer plano de tu cara en el encuadre!.-

Él obedeció la orden de Susan al instante y se cambió de sitio. Candy lo observó quitarse el gorro y revolverse un poco más los largos cabellos negros antes de alzar la barbilla en el aire, con su mejor expresión de explorador indómito. Muy a su pesar, no pudo evitar comparar de nuevo aquella pose con el aspecto tan masculino y completamente natural del Mataperros. Saltaba a la vista que el amigo de Annie no le dedicaba ni un solo pensamiento a su aspecto físico. Al contrario que a su novio, jamás lo había visto componerse, ni siquiera cuando le sacaban una foto; todo lo más, se apartaba aquel perenne mechón de pelo rebelde de la frente con ademán impaciente.

Ahora que se fijaba bien, debía reconocer que era un hombre muy atractivo. Con aquellos ojos ardientes, las bien delineadas cejas castañas que tendían a arquearse, desdeñosa, y esos mechones algo más largos de lo conveniente, alborotados por el viento, le recordó a los retratos de aquellos conquistadores de otra era que, sin más armas que sus espadas y un crucifijo, se adentraban, indiferentes al peligro, en las exuberantes junglas de un continente desconocido.

De pronto, el estruendo de un disparo hizo que volviera la mirada con rapidez en dirección a tierra firme y, sin comprender bien lo que acababa de ocurrir, vio que el enorme cuerpo de la osa se estremecía con violencia antes de empezar a rodar por la empinada pendiente, impulsado cada vez más deprisa por su peso colosal, y golpeando todas las rocas que encontraba a su paso con un sonido seco que ponía los pelos de punta.

-¡Hijo de perra!.-

Neil golpeó con fuerza el brazo del millonario que seguía al animal a través de la mira telescópica de su rifle, dispuesto a rematarlo en cuanto se detuviera, y el siguiente disparo se perdió en el aire.

-¡Maldición!...-

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

El doloroso impacto del puño de Neil contra el brazo del tipo lo silenció en el acto. Al ver aquello, su novia empezó a chillar, histérica, hasta que Candy reaccionó por fin y, siempre sin soltar la cuerda del flotador, le arreó tal bofetada con la otra mano que le descolocó el gorro, lo que hizo que se callara también.

-¡Muy bien blancuzca! .-Neil le lanzó una mirada de aprobación.

Aprovechando su distracción, el hombre se inclinó para recuperar su arma y le apuntó al pecho. Al ver el giro que tomaban los acontecimientos y muy a su pesar.- pues no quería tener problemas con aquel individuo que pagaba tan bien.- Murray se vio obligado a intervenir. Cogió la gruesa llave inglesa que guardaba junto al motor y golpeó la cabeza del millonario con la fuerza necesaria para dejarlo inconsciente, pero sin llegar a matarlo. Su novia abrió la boca una vez más, pero al ver la amenaza latente en los ojos verdes de la loca que acababa de soltarle semejante bofetada, se lo pensó mejor y la volvió a cerrar.

Sin decir palabra, Neil cogió la mira que Candy había dejado caer sin darse cuenta, se la llevó al ojo y observó a la osa herida, que trataba de incorporarse sin éxito mientras, a su alrededor, la nieve se iba tiñendo poco a poco con un delicado tono rosáceo.

-El maldito bastardo tiene buena puntería, tendré que rematarla.- Su voz no delataba la menor emoción mientras ajustaba la mira a la montura del fusil con dedos firmes.

Al escucharlo, a Candy le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de aquella fatídica tarde de verano en la que también se había visto obligado a rematar a otro animal malherido y como si de pronto se le hubiera caído la proverbial venda de los ojos, comprendió lo que su amiga Annie había tratado de explicarle tantas veces y que no había sido capaz de entender años atrás: la aparente indiferencia de Neil tan solo era la armadura tras la que ocultaba sus emociones.

El objetivo de la cámara de Susan, que no había dejado de grabar todo lo ocurrido en el interior de la embarcación, captó en primer plano el modo en que el moreno se acomodaba mejor el arma contra el hombro y acariciaba el gatillo, muy despacio, sin dejar de apuntar al blanco.

Aunque en esta ocasión el disparo no los tomó por sorpresa, dieron un fuerte respingo mientras la cámara de video registraba el instante exacto en que la bala atravesó el ojo de la osa, matándola en el acto.

Candy sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, aunque no hizo nada por detenerlas, y hasta Susan apartó la cámara unos segundos y se enjugó las suyas con el dorso de la mano enguantada; incluso Terry sorbió un par de veces ruidosamente. El denso silencio que se había hecho en el interior de la barca, roto tan solo por los gemidos asustados de los oseznos que rozaban con el hocico a su madre muerta y el rumor de las olas del mar, se desvaneció en cuanto Neil ordenó:

-¡Murray, acerca la barca a tierra!-

El piloto obedeció sin rechistar. Con precaución, se acercó lo más posible a la orilla antes de saltar con agilidad sobre la superficie de guijarros de la pequeña cala. Neil le siguió al momento y entre ambos arrastraron la Zodiak fuera del agua.

Neil cogió una manta vieja y llena de manchas que había en el fondo de la embarcación y dijo algo en ruso, pero el dueño de la barca negó varias veces con la cabeza con expresión obstinada. El moreno lanzó una nueva parrafada y a juzgar por el tono y la forma en que Murray enrojecía y apretaba las mandíbulas con fuerza, Candy llegó a la conclusión de que acababa de llamarlo de todo menos bonito.

-¡Terry, ayúdame! .- al tiempo que hacía un corte en la manta con su cuchillo de caza y la rasgaba en dos mitades. Sin dudarlo un instante, Terry saltó a tierra a su vez y cogió el trozo de manta que el otro le tendía.

-Debemos atraparlos con esto .-se limitó a decir Neil, antes de encaminarse con paso decidido hacia el lugar en el que yacía el cuerpo de la osa.

Aquella zona de la costa era muy umbría y la nieve tenía más de medio metro de espesor. Neil avanzaba con dificultad, hundiéndose a cada paso hasta más arriba de la rodilla; el pelinegro lo seguía de cerca, respirando con dificultad. Los oseznos continuaban gimoteando lastimeramente junto a su madre. Candy, en pie junto a la barca, seguía la operación con el estómago encogido; le hubiera gustado intervenir, pero era consciente de que, con su torpeza habitual, resultaría más un estorbo que una ayuda en aquel terreno tan abrupto.

Desvió la mirada unos segundos y observó a Susan que también había bajado a tierra. Muy erguida, con la F55 al hombro y sin despegar los ojos del visor, resultaba imposible saber qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. La otra mujer, en cambio, superada la primera impresión de ver cómo golpeaban a su novio millonario, había sacado un cigarrillo y sentada sobre uno de los flotadores de la embarcación, se dedicaba a dar profundas caladas sin dejar de charlar animadamente con Murray.

Candy volvió a concentrarse en los dos hombres que avanzaban penosamente hacia donde estaban los cachorros. En cuanto los animales les vieron acercarse salieron corriendo, pero ellos también se movían con torpeza en la nieve virgen. Neil avanzó a mayor velocidad; el esfuerzo que hacía era tan grande, que sentía los músculos de las piernas al borde del desgarro y notaba la espalda empapada en sudor. En cuanto estuvo a menos de dos metros del más cercano, le lanzó el trozo de manta con la habilidad de un reciario de la antigua Roma, con tan buena puntería, que le cayó justo encima. Enredado en la tela, el animal se debatió con desesperación, tratando de liberarse, pero el moreno ya estaba sobre él y, con asombrosa destreza, anudó las puntas del tejido de tal modo que el cachorro quedó atrapado dentro.

Unos metros más allá, un Terry con el rostro congestionado por el esfuerzo trataba de hacer lo mismo con la otra cría, pero esta no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil y no lograba aproximarse lo suficiente. Al ver la situación, su compañero de cacería decidió que sería más efectivo rodear al animal. El osezno estaba tan pendiente del extraño ser que tenía delante que no se percató de la presencia de esa nueva amenaza, mucho más peligrosa, que se acercaba por detrás. En cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance, Neil se abalanzó sobre él y trató de inmovilizarlo, pero no pudo evitar que le mordiese una mano y le arañara el rostro con una de las afiladas zarpas.

-¡Trae la manta!... ¡Deprisa!.-

Terry corrió hacia él, cubrió al animal con su parte de la manta, y entre los dos anudaron la tela alrededor del asustado cachorro.

-¡Al fin... lo conseguimos! ―Jadeante, Terry alzó uno de los puños en un gesto de triunfo.

Neil permanecía arrodillado en la nieve con un mechón de pelo pegado a la frente sudorosa. Resollaba de tal modo que fue incapaz de responder, así que se limitó a alzar el pulgar y a asentir con la cabeza con el esbozo de una de sus raras sonrisas en los labios. Después de descansar unos minutos, se levantó del suelo y cogió el pequeño envoltorio que no paraba de agitarse.

-Lleva tú al otro, no deben pesar más de diez kilos.-

Con aquella insólita carga entre los brazos, regresaron despacio a la cala donde les aguardaba el resto de la expedición y fueron recibidos por los gritos de júbilo de las dos rubias. La rusa estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de apaciguar los ánimos encendidos de su amante que, al parecer, acababa de volver en sí.

-No puedes meter esos animales en mi barca, podríamos zozobrar.- ante ese comentario, Neil se encaró con Murray. -La culpa de lo ocurrido es en buena parte tuya, así que no jodas. -Los ojos marrón relucían, amenazadores.- Sabes de sobra que estos oseznos no tienen más de tres meses de vida y que morirán de hambre si los dejamos aquí.-

-¿Y tú crees que me importa?. -replicó el otro, sarcástico.

-Puede que a ti no.-Neil se encogió de hombros con frialdad.- pero es un secreto a voces que la postura de las autoridades de este pais con respecto a la caza de osos sin la licencia reglamentaria se está endureciendo cada día más y, no sé por qué, tengo la sensación de que el americano carece de los permisos necesarios. Apuesto lo que quieras a que si hablo de esto cerca de los oídos adecuados te caerá una buena multa.-

Murray comprendió que tenía todas las de perder, así que asintió de mala gana y ordenó, malhumorado, que subieran todos a bordo. Depositaron en el fondo de la barca a los dos oseznos, que no dejaban de gemir y debatirse bajo las mantas, y dejaron allí el cuerpo de la osa, a pesar de las protestas del millonario que quería cobrar su trofeo.

-Mira pedazo de imbécil…si quieres tu trofeo…tendrás que volver por él.-

Al percibir el brillo peligroso de los ojos marrones, el americano no se atrevió a seguir protestando y se vio obligado a conformarse con las carantoñas que le prodigaba su novia en un vano intento de consolarlo. A pesar de su juventud, la rusa ya tenía la suficiente experiencia para saber que sí quería sacar el mayor provecho posible de su relación con aquel desagradable individuo, lo mejor era tenerlo contento.

-¿Qué pasará con los osos?- La voz de Candy disipó ligeramente la tensión.

-Si tienen suerte, los criaran en alguna reserva hasta que sepan valerse por si mismos y luego les devolverán la libertad. Si no, lo más probable es que acaben en algún zoológico, recibiendo la lluvia de cacahuetes a los que el público que los visita es tan aficionado.-

-Tienes... - Candy alzó la mano hacia su rostro, pero la volvió a bajar sin atreverse a rozarlo,-Tienes un rasguño en la cara. Cuando lleguemos al campamento te curaré; ya sabes que este tipo de heridas se infectan enseguida.-

-¡Yo también estoy herido! .-Terry miró aterrado la pequeña mancha de sangre que había aparecido en su guante al secarse el sudor.- Susan, ¿cómo me ves? ¿Estoy desfigurado?.-

La rubia lo observó con detenimiento antes de afirmar:

-Es solo un arañazo, pero lo enfocaré con un primer plano. A tus admiradoras les va a encantar saber que has corrido un peligro real para salvar a dos criaturas indefensas de la muerte.-

El sarcasmo que encerraba el comentario se le escapó por completo, y el pelinegro volvió a sonreír, encantado.

o

En cuanto llegaron al campamento, Candy corrió hacia la cabaña y cogió su equipo de primeros auxilios: un enorme neceser casi tan bien provisto como un centro de salud. Cuando volvió a salir, vio que todos los hombres. -excepto Terry, que también había corrido hacia la suya, pero para coger el espejo de mano que nunca faltaba en su equipaje y hacer inventario del estado de su rostro. -estaban muy ocupados clavando en el suelo algunos de los troncos de la inmensa pila que servía para alimentar las estufas y la fogata.

Neil la vio acercarse con el desmesurado kit de primeros auxilios y recordó las innumerables ocasiones en el pasado en las que no había dudado en hacerse algún pequeño corte con su navaja en la yema de un dedo, solo para que esa rubia con vocación de doctora lo curara. A pesar de que jamás le dirigía la palabra durante el proceso, a él le encantaba el modo concienzudo y delicado que tenía de desinfectar la herida, antes de cubrir la pequeña raja con un aparatoso despliegue de gasas y esparadrapo. Aquellos recuerdos hicieron que se le escapara una sonrisa tierna, pero volvió la cabeza antes de que ella la viera. Comprobó la solidez de la improvisada empalizada una vez más y soltó los nudos de las mantas, liberando a los oseznos en el pequeño círculo acotado.

-¿Y ahora? .-Candy observaba a los cachorros, aún aturdidos por los acontecimientos, que arañaban los troncos con sus zarpas, tratando de escapar de aquel extraño lugar.

-Les he dicho a los del helicóptero que dieran aviso a las autoridades de la reserva. Entretanto, tendremos que ingeniárnoslas para alimentarlos.-

-¿Qué es lo que comen? .-preguntó Susan, parapetada como de costumbre detrás de la cámara.

Neil, muy concentrado en cortar por la mitad con su cuchillo una botella de plástico de agua mineral que había vaciado en el suelo previamente, contestó:

-Calculo que tendrán unos tres meses. A lo mejor pueden empezar a ingerir algo sólido, pero las crías de oso siguen mamando hasta que se independizan de la madre.-

-Candy, cariño, ¿puedes desinfectarme la herida?- El tono del ojiazul era apremiante, saltaba a la vista que estaba muy preocupado, pero Neil, sin hacer el menor caso de sus temores, ordenó:

-Terry, imagino que has traído condones. Dame unos cuantos.-

-Si, en cuanto me cure Candy.-

-¡Ahora!-

-¡Maldición Neil!, se puede infectar y...-

Neil entornó los párpados con una expresión tan amenazadora que el otro se apresuró a obedecer en el acto,- ¡Este típo ya me tiene hasta la madre! .-masculló entre dientes mientras se alejaba de nuevo en dirección a su cabaña.

Unos minutos después, estaba de vuelta con dos paquetes enteros de preservativos que lanzó con desprecio a los pies del moreno.

-¡Para lo que me han servido!.- farfulló, malhumorado. A Candy le invadió una molesta sensación de vergüenza al oír aquel comentario tan poco delicado y notó que se le subían los colores; era obvio que todos los allí reunidos sabían de sobra con quién había planeado disfrutarlos.

Mientras Neil, tras cortar una segunda botella, se afanaba en fabricar algo parecido a un par de biberones utilizando los preservativos a modo de tetina, Candy se dispuso a curar la mejilla de su novio. Si bien trataba de hacerlo con el mayor cuidado posible, Terry no paraba de quejarse en cuanto sentía el escozor del alcohol sobre la herida; estaba claro que el no pertenecía al tipo de paciente estoico exactamente.

-Tranquilo, ya casi está. -trató de calmarlo su eficiente doctora tras la enésima maldición que soltó su novio; luego dio un par de toques más con la gasa sobre el insignificante arañazo y se apartó, satisfecha.

-¿Tú crees que me quedará mucha cicatriz, cariño?.- Su tono era trágico, pero ahora la atención de Candy estaba concentrada de lleno en Neil y los ositos y ni siquiera le contestó. Aquella actitud insensible por parte de su novia lo irritó sobremanera y, muy enfadado, se alejó de allí sin dejar de murmurar todo tipo de maldiciones.

Nadie le prestó la menor atención. El objetivo de la cámara de Susan no se apartaba de Neil quien, sentado en el suelo congelado, permanecía inmóvil por completo, sujetando uno de los biberones lleno de leche en la mano. La rubia observaba la escena, fascinada. Desde luego, había que reconocer que el Mataperros tenía paciencia; llevaba más de diez minutos en la misma postura, sin mover ni una pestaña. Por fin, uno de los osos, más atrevido que su hermano, empezó a acercarse con cautela. Al llegar junto a Neil, olisqueó con curiosidad el improvisado biberón que él sujetaba boca abajo. Con un movimiento casi imperceptible, Neil se lo acercó un poco más al hocico y, de pronto, el cachorro atrapó la rudimentaria tetina entre sus fauces y empezó a beber con avidez.

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

Candy contuvo a duras penas un grito de alegría; incluso Susy la "hosca" emitió un sonido de satisfacción, sin dejar de grabar hasta el último detalle de la escena con su F55. Al ver que a su hermano no le ocurría nada malo, el otro osito decidió acercarse también.

-¡Candy! .-susurró Neil, apremiante, tratando de no alarmar al animal que seguía bebiendo con glotonería.

-Coge el otro biberón y dáselo tú. –

-¿Yo?... pero...-empezó a protestar, también en susurros.

-¡Venga!.- la animo el moreno.

Mascullando imaginativas imprecaciones contra los hombres autoritarios que se creían con derecho a dar órdenes a la primera mujer que pasaba por ahí, Candy cogió el otro biberón sin demasiado entusiasmo. Teniendo cuidado de no perder el equilibrio, pasó una pierna y luego la otra por encima de la pequeña empalizada y comenzó a acercarse, avanzando de tres en tres centímetros.

-El pobre oso seguro que te agradecerá que le des de comer este año.-

Aquel comentario sarcástico no contribuyó a mejorar el humor de la rubia; sin embargo, sirvió para que se diera un poco más de prisa. Se detuvo a menos de dos metros del grupo formado por hombre y plantígrados, se sentó sobre la nieve con las piernas cruzadas, colocó el biberón como había visto hacerlo a Neil y trató de permanecer inmóvil. Dos segundos después, sintió que se le estaba durmiendo la pierna, así que la estiró un poco; entonces notó que se le acalambraba el brazo con el que sujetaba el biberón, por lo que tuvo que cambiarlo de mano; estaba dudando si rascarse o no la nariz, que le había empezado a picar de un modo endemoniado, cuando, una vez más, tuvo que oír a aquel energúmeno decirle en voz baja:

-¡¿Puedes parar quieta de una maldita vez?!-

-¡Hago lo que puedo! .-replicó, furiosa, en el mismo tono.- ¡No tengo la culpa de no ser un faquir, caray!...te recuerdo que cuando decidí venir a este viaje, nadie me advirtió que acabaría alimentando fieras salvajes.-

-¡Shhh! .-la chistó sin contemplaciones y ella se calló en el acto; pero no porque él se lo ordenara, sino porque por el rabillo del ojo vio que un osezno hambriento se acercaba en su dirección.

Cada vez más nerviosa, se vio obligada a ponerse seria con sus propias piernas para exigirles que no salieran corriendo sin esperarla; de pronto, aquel osito que no levantaba dos palmos del suelo se le antojó un auténtico coloso, y los pequeños colmillos que asomaban por el hocico entreabierto le parecieron dignos de un tiranosaurio Rex.

-¡Neil...! .-lloriqueó, temblorosa.

-Tranquila Candy, lo estás haciendo muy bien.-

Sus palabras no la tranquilizaron lo más mínimo y, aprensiva, observó el modo en que el oso olisqueaba el biberón. De repente, el animal se abalanzó sobre la tetina y en un acto reflejo, Candy apretó los párpados con fuerza, rezando porque no le faltara una mano cuando volviera a abrirlos. Un segundo después, extrañada de no sentir el dolor de un miembro amputado, abrió de nuevo los ojos y atónita, descubrió al osezno bebiendo la leche con avidez. Maravillada, lo observó durante un buen rato y, por primera vez en su vida, logró permanecer casi completamente quieta.

-¡Bien hecho, blancuzca!.- Alzó la vista hacia Neil, cuyo cachorro ya casi había vaciado la botella por completo, sin poder reprimir una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Annie, no se lo va a creer!.-

-Todavía voy a hacer de ti una mujer de campo.-

El Mataperros le guiñó uno de sus brillantes ojos con complicidad y ella lo encontró tan atractivo que se asustó y borrando al instante la sonrisa de sus labios, replicó con aspereza: -Lo dudo mucho.-

Neil la miró con fijeza durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, luego se levantó despacio, se sacudió la nieve de los pantalones con parsimonia y caminó hacia la empalizada con aquellos andares felinos que lo caracterizaban.

-Procura que se lo beba todo.-ordenó, antes de volverse hacia la otra mujer.-¿Vienes, Susy?.-

Al ver que Susana bajaba la cámara de inmediato, Candy gritó sin pensar:

-¡Te recuerdo que aún tengo que curarte!.- Por fortuna el cachorro, que al parecer estaba demasiado hambriento para asustarse de nada, siguió bebiendo sin inmutarse.

-No te preocupes.-replicó, él burlón.- yo no soy tan guapo como Terry, así que me da exactamente igual que se me quede una marca en mi cara bonita.

-¡Puede que se te infecte! .-insistió, no sabía por qué, pero la idea de que se fuera con la otra mujer no le hacía ni puñetera gracia.

-Me arriesgaré..- Neil le lanzó una mirada cargada de malicia, como si supiera de sobra lo que estaba pensando, antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse con Susana en dirección a las cabañas, abandonándola a su suerte con las dos fieras.

Justo entonces, el osezno al que Neil había alimentado primero se acercó a ella y le dio un lametón a traición en pleno rostro.

_«¡Maldito Mataperros! ¡Maldito y mil veces maldito!»._

o

Ya que se veían obligados a aplazar sus planes hasta que viniera alguien a hacerse cargo de los cachorros, Neil decidió que se merecían una recompensa por lo duro que habían trabajado.

-¿Han traído los trajes de baño que aparecían en la lista?-

Candy se había preguntado más de una vez qué sentido tenía que aquella prenda figurase en la interminable relación de material que les había enviado Wild Enterprises, pero, al igual que los demás, asintió con la cabeza. -Pues vayan a ponérselos y que no se les olvide coger una toalla.-

-¡¿Te has enchufado en la vena la botella de vodka que guarda Kolia en su bragueta?! ¡Debemos estar a cero grados!- dijo Candy con asombro.

Neil se enfrentó a los grandes ojos verdes, que lo miraban como si hubiera enloquecido de repente.

-A menos cinco, exactamente .-puntualizó, burlón.

-¿Me llevo la cámara?-

A la rubia le molestó que Susan no pusiera la más mínima objeción; había observado en varias ocasiones que consideraba cualquier ocurrencia del Mataperros, por descabellada que fuera, tan incuestionable como la palabra de un profeta iluminado. -Por supuesto Susy, te va a gustar.-

_«¿Y por qué tiene que guiñarle el ojo en plan coleguita?»,_ se preguntó fastidiada la rubia que, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, llevaba muy mal la complicidad que había entre esos dos. «_¿No se da cuenta de que resulta ridículo?_».

-¡Voy corriendo a ponérmelo, pueden quedar unas tomas muy buenas! .-Terry ya se veía en plan macho alfa, luciendo cuerpazo en mitad de la nieve.

Cuando estuvieron listos, se subieron a dos de las motos de nieve que estaban aparcadas junto a una de las cabañas y partieron a toda velocidad. Terry tuvo que apretar el acelerador para no quedarse atrás mientras Candy, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos enroscados alrededor de la cintura de su novio, rezaba sin parar. Veinte padrenuestros y doce avemarías más tarde, notó que la moto se detenía por fin. De mala gana, abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró a su alrededor, recelosa.

-¡Wowww!... -Su interjección favorita brotó de entre sus labios con un matiz de reverencia.

El lugar parecía sacado de una antigua leyenda celta de magos malvados y hechiceras poderosas. Allí la nieve se había fundido casi por completo, y buena parte de aquel suelo pedregoso estaba cubierto por una capa rojiza que hacía pensar en el sangriento campo de batalla de una guerra olvidada. Por todos lados unas rocas enormes, como gigantescos vigilantes convertidos en piedra, se erigían junto a las pequeñas charcas de aguas encarnadas, que se sucedían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, de las que brotaban espesas fumarolas que envolvían el paisaje en una atmósfera de misterio.

-Ese color del agua, tan peculiar, se debe a su alto contenido en hierro que, en contacto con el aire, hace que se vuelva roja. Vamos, pueden elegir el jacuzzi que les apetezca. ―Neil empezó a desabrocharse el anorak―. La temperatura es perfecta; unos 40 o 45 grados centígrados. Unos kilómetros más al norte el agua llega a alcanzar los 150, así que, si tienen pensado cometer un asesinato, ese es el sitio perfecto para deshacerse del cadáver.-

Aquella charla de asesinatos y cadáveres, en relación con aquel lugar un tanto inquietante, hizo que Candy se estremeciera. A los demás, sin embargo, no pareció afectarles en absoluto; Susan y Terry ya se habían despojado de los anoraks y las botas con entusiasmo, y ahora tironeaban de las perneras de sus pantalones sentados en una piedra.

Sin hacer amago de quitarse ni una sola prenda de ropa, Candy los observó con curiosidad. Terry tenía un cuerpo espectacular. Las horas que echaba en el gimnasio desde luego habían dado sus frutos; sin embargo, debía reconocer que el de Neil ―que en ese momento introducía un pie en una de aquellas charcas humeantes para comprobar la temperatura del agua antes de sumergirse hasta la mitad del pecho―, era atlético pero sin tanto músculo y su piel bronceada le daba el toque sexy― Molesta consigo misma sacudió la cabeza, en un intento de alejar aquel pensamiento desleal, y centró su atención en la única mujer.

Susan tenía el tipo de figura que ella siempre había admirado: piel apiñonada, con seductoras curvas en los lugares adecuados, y unas piernas que, a pesar de no ser largas, estaban bien tonificadas.

-¿No te metes, araña patas largas?.-

Aquel inoportuno recordatorio de lo alta y delgada que era ―sin hablar ya del tono lechoso de su piel que parecía repeler los rayos de sol― la hizo buscar una excusa con rapidez.

-¿Y si hay algún animal venenoso ahí dentro?.-

-¡Socorro, un tiburón del jurásico!.- El muy payaso se sumergió por completo, como si una bestia marina le hubiera arrastrado hasta el fondo. Cuando volvió a la superficie, lucía una irritante sonrisa que dejaba ver su dentadura perfecta y sin dejar de reír, sacudió la cabeza con energía para apartar los largos cabellos castaños de su rostro. Terry y Susan, que acababan de hundirse hasta el cuello en esa misma charca, también se reían, pero la de ella era una risita cargada de malicia, que a Candy le hizo rechinar los dientes.

-Mejor buscaré un lugar que no parezca la playa de Florida en pleno agosto.-Su nariz respingona apuntó al cielo con la dignidad de la reina de los elfos.

Neil la vio alejarse hasta perderse detrás de una de aquellas moles de piedra y se volvió hacia Susan, que ya había cogido su cámara y grababa a Terry en poses que acentuaban los bíceps marcados y el pecho escultural.

-Voy a explorar .- anunció, lanzando a la rubia una mirada cargada de significado.

Ella apartó un segundo los ojos del visor de la F55 y,con disimulo, le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice, que le hizo saber que mantendría al pelinegro entretenido el tiempo que fuera necesario.

El contraste del agua caliente con la temperatura exterior era brutal. Neil se calzó las botas y sin atarse siquiera los cordones salió en persecución de Candy. Se movía con rapidez para entrar en calor y enseguida la localizó en una poza a unos trescientos metros de distancia. Observó con satisfacción que la pudorosa rubia por fin se había decidido a quitarse la ropa, y al deslizar la mirada por el cuerpo espigado, cubierto tan solo con un minúsculo bikini de rayas, notó que se le secaba la boca. Ya no quedaba en ella ni rastro de la niña flacucha que llenaba de luz los veranos de su infancia, ahora era toda una mujer. Una mujer inmensamente deseable.

Ajena por completo a su ávido escrutinio, Candy se introdujo en la charca con mucha precaución. Cuando estuvo sentada y con el agua humeante a la altura del cuello, cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro de placer.

-Vaya, vaya ¿quién habrá tirado aquí una blancuzca putrefacta?.- Candy abrió los párpados con lentitud,y a él no se le escapó la sombra de fastidio que nubló su expresión al descubrirle junto a la charca.

-Con lo grande que es Kamchatka, ¿no has encontrado otro sitio para venir a molestar?.-

Sin darse por aludido, su acosador arrojó al suelo una de sus botas a la que, tras dar un par de saltos a la pata coja, le siguió la otra.

-Joder, hace frío ahí afuera .-comentó mientras se hundía en el agua frente a ella. En cuanto se acomodó contra una de las paredes de piedra de la charca, los iris amielados se clavaron en su rostro sin pestañear y Candy se revolvió incómoda bajo aquel escrutinio.

-¿Qué miras?.-

-¿No puedo mirarte?.-

-Te agradecería que no lo hicieras..-

-Está bien. -Sus pupilas no se apartaron ni un milímetro. La rubia alzó los ojos al cielo, exasperada.

-¿No puedes ignorarme sin más? ¿Por qué te gusta tanto fastidiarme?.-

-Porque es... ¿divertido?.-

-Sigues siendo el mismo inmaduro insoportable. -La joven sacudió la cabeza con desdén.

-¡Ay, eso ha dolido! .-contestó con una sonrisa irritante.

-¿Te importaría volver con Susy la peleonera? Estoy segura de que echa de menos tus comentarios tan graciosos.-

-Definitivamente, celos. -Neil se recostó contra la roca que tenía a su espalda con una mueca de satisfacción y cerró los párpados.

-Mi querido…perdón, mi odiado Mataperros; eres el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra del que yo podría sentir celos.-

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron de nuevo y se detuvieron durante tanto tiempo sobre su boca, que ella se vio obligada a meter la cabeza debajo del agua para disimular su turbación; aunque esa maniobra tan solo le permitió ganar un poco de tiempo.

-Estás muy guapa con el pelo echado hacia atrás. -Aquella mirada perezosa, casi oculta tras los gruesos párpados entrecerrados, la estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-No me vengas con esas, Mataperros. -Alzó la nariz con desdén.- No intentes coquetear conmigo, se me está revolviendo el estómago y no quiero vomitar las deliciosas rosquillas de Kolia.

-No sé coquetear. Enséñame.-

Candy contó hasta diez, antes de contestar.

-Creo que esta conversación no nos lleva a ninguna parte. Si no vas a dejar de decir tonterías, será mejor que no digas nada en absoluto. Me apetece relajarme, así que: ¡_sayonara_, baby!.-

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, decidida a no prestarle la menor atención a aquel ser insoportable.

-Blancuzca.-

-No estoy. -Apretó los párpados aún más.

-Güerita... -Aquel susurro acariciador sonó justo en su oído.

Sobresaltada, dio un respingo que le hizo tragar una buena cantidad de agua y empezó a toser con violencia.

-¡Agh, qué asco, sabe horrendo! .-afirmó en cuanto se recuperó un poco, sin dejar de escupir.

De pronto reparó en que su atormentador estaba demasiado cerca de ella, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡No me toques!.-

-Te estaba salvando la vida.-

-¡Has sido tú el que has estado a punto de hacer que me ahogue!.-

-Creo que necesitas que te haga el boca a boca...-

-Ni se te ocurra, no estoy vacunada.-

Al menos, se dijo encantada consigo misma, al parecer había recuperado la capacidad de responder adecuadamente a las impertinencias del Mataperros. Sin embargo, volvió a perderla cuando, con un movimiento inesperado, Neil la alzó como si fuera una pluma y la colocó sobre su regazo. Sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que Candy, aturdida por completo, se sorprendió al comprobar que las negras pestañas de su cruz particular eran tan largas y espesas como las de una mujer.

-Suéltame .-consiguió decir por fin en voz muy baja.

-No.-

Los ojos de Neil, cuyos iris color miel tenían un borde negro en el que tampoco se había fijado hasta ahora, se trabaron con los suyos y sostuvo su mirada durante unos segundos eternos. Incapaz de apartar la vista, Candy sintió las yemas de los dedos de su enemigo deslizándose muy despacio por su columna, dibujando, una a una, todas sus vértebras desde la nuca hasta el final de la espalda, y provocando a su paso una sucesión de intensos escalofríos. Inmersa aún en aquel extraño trance, dirigió entonces la mirada a sus propias manos y, sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que sus palmas estaban apoyadas sobre aquel pecho granítico, como si hubieran tenido intención de apartarlo, pero luego se hubieran olvidado de ello.

-No sé qué quieres.-

-¿No?.-

Ambos hablaban en susurros, como si pensaran que aquel insólito encantamiento se rompería si lo hacían en un tono normal. Envueltos en el vaho que subía de las cálidas aguas, daba la sensación de que estaban aislados por completo del resto del mundo.

-Yo... te odio.-

-Yo... también. -Neil se inclinó sobre ella, y con la punta de la lengua atrapó una gota de agua que resbalaba por su mejilla

Aquella ligera caricia le puso la carne de gallina y, sin poder evitarlo, Candy cerró los ojos.

-No hagas eso. -A pesar de sus palabras, se recostó un poco más sobre él hasta apoyar la frente en la suya.

-¿No?.-

-Tengo novio.-

Neil se movió a su vez y, tan cerca de sus labios que casi los rozaba, afirmó:

-Cómo te gusta engañarte...-

El cálido aliento de aquella boca de labios firmes tan próxima a la suya apenas le permitía pensar; sin embargo, el significado de esas palabras consiguió atravesar la telaraña de deseo que la voz profunda y el tacto suave de sus dedos habían tejido a su alrededor y, al instante, abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza con brusquedad.

-¿Qué quieres decir? .-preguntó sin molestarse en bajar la voz, al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada suspicaz por entre sus párpados entornados.

La comisura de la boca de Neil se alzó con aquella media sonrisa cargada de burla que nunca fallaba a la hora de ponerla a la defensiva; definitivamente, cualquier rastro de encantamiento que hubiera habido entre ellos se había evaporado por completo. Volvían a ser la blancuzca y el Mataperros, enemigos irreconciliables.

-Lo que he dicho.- Ahora sí, las palmas de las manos femeninas ejercieron presión contra su torso desnudo para apartarlo y, sin oponer resistencia, Neil la dejó ir.

Candy se puso en pie y, de milagro, consiguió salir de la charca sin torcerse un tobillo. En cuanto estuvo fuera del agua, empezó a restregar con fuerza la toalla contra su piel sin dejar de hablar al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que los dientes le castañeteaban clamorosamente.

-¿Tú qué... qué vas a... a saber? ¡No... no tienes ni... ni idea de lo que es el a... amor!.-

-Y tú eres una experta, ¿no?.-

Una vez más, Neil se recostó contra la pared de la pequeña charca, sin dejar de recorrer su cuerpo con ojos hambrientos, mientras ella luchaba con los pantalones, en un arriesgado intento de ponérselos encima del bikini mojado sin perder el equilibrio..-No tengo por qué dar explicaciones a un mataperros ignorante.-

-¿No sería más fácil si te sentaras?.-

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!.-

Si hubiera sido sincera consigo misma, habría comprendido que aquella furia incandescente que la había invadido de modo repentino no había sido provocada por sus palabras, sino por el chispazo de deseo que aquel ser detestable había suscitado en ella a traición; sin embargo, en esos momentos, Candy no estaba para sinceridades de ningún tipo.

-Te vas a partir un tobillo. -El tono de Neil era de una amabilidad provocadora.

Con un bufido, la rubia terminó de subirse el pantalón.

-¡Y sal ya del agua! ¡Voy a pillar una cistitis por ir con el bikini empapado!.-

-Sí, señorita Escarlata .-imitó él, con bastante acierto, el acento de Mami.

Sin dejar de maldecir entre dientes, Candy terminó de ponerse el anorak y las botas y se alejó de allí sin esperarlo.

Con una leve sonrisa en los labios, Neil salió del agua, se secó y se vistió sin prisas. Necesitaba que cierta parte de su cuerpo recuperara el estado de reposo. La peligrosa cercanía de aquella rubia cabezota había estado a punto de hacer saltar su autocontrol por los aires y era consciente de que, si quería que su plan funcionara, era importante conservar la cabeza fría.

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

Tres días después de la muerte de la osa, un helicóptero mucho más pequeño que el que les había traído a ellos aterrizó en el claro que había frente a las cabañas. Dos hombres bajaron del aparato y Neil se dirigió a ellos en ruso, antes de acompañarlos hasta el cercado de los oseznos. Candy comprendió que venían a llevarse a los cachorros y notó que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Durante aquellos días la tarea de alimentar a los animales había recaído sobre Neil y ella. A pesar de su trabajo, a Terry no le gustaba acercarse demasiado a los bichos, como él los llamaba; Susy la hosca estaba perpetuamente pegada a su cámara, así que con ella tampoco se podía contar; y Kolia y Quikil estaban demasiado ocupados con los preparativos de la expedición y los alimentos.

Aunque procuraba refunfuñar de manera bien audible, en especial cuando Neil estaba cerca, lo cierto era que le encantaba ver a los oseznos correr hacia ella en cuanto agitaba la mano en la que sujetaba el biberón por encima de la empalizada. Los animales ya no sentían en menor temor ante su presencia y su juego favorito era lamerle el rostro en cuanto la pillaban desprevenida, lo que provocaba una seria regañina por parte de Candy que no debía causarles la menor impresión, ya que, en cuanto podían, repetían la jugada.

Después de echar un vistazo a los osos, los hombres le dijeron algo a Neil, regresaron al helicóptero y sacaron dos jaulas de buen tamaño.

Candy que se había aproximado al cercado le preguntó, acusadora:

-¿Vas a dejar que se los lleven?.-

-¿Qué quieres, llevártelos a Chicago y criarlos en tu mini departamento? .-replicó con sarcasmo.

-¿Y si los encierran en un zoo espantoso?, ¿y si los maltratan?, ¿y si...? .-Sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Hace unos años eso habría sido lo más probable, pero ahora vuelve a haber guardabosques en Rusia. Estos hombres son agentes del servicio forestal, me han dicho que tienen un centro de recuperación de la fauna salvaje no muy lejos de aquí. Su idea es criarlos hasta que puedan valerse por sí mismos y soltarlos más tarde en el parque natural.-

-Pero...-

Neil la interrumpió con brusquedad; los ojos marrón destellaban airados. -¡No lo sé, ¿sabes?! ¡Desconozco lo que va a pasar! ¡Lo único que sé es que no puedo hacerme cargo de dos osos de Kamchatka que en unos años pesarán más de media tonelada y me sacarán varias cabezas!.-

Sin más, se dio media vuelta y fue a ayudar a los rusos, a pesar de su brusquedad, Candy, que en las últimas semanas parecía haber descifrado la clave secreta que permitía leer en el interior de aquel hombre introvertido, comprendió que en realidad no estaba enfadado con ella, sino que a él también le preocupaba el destino incierto de aquellos pobres animales.

Entre los tres no tardaron mucho en meter a los cachorros en las jaulas. Incapaz de seguir escuchando los gemidos de los animales, que arañaban la tela metálica de su prisión con las garras en un vano intento de liberarse, Candy salió corriendo y se perdió en el bosque de abedules que rodeaba el campamento. Neil les había hablado en numerosas ocasiones del peligro que entrañaba internarse en el bosque sin armas, así que no se alejó demasiado.

Con una mano enguantada apartó la nieve que se había acumulado sobre una piedra de buen tamaño situada junto a un tronco caído, y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en él. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó ahí, sin pensar en nada, hasta que el sonido de una conversación y el frío que empezaba a traspasar su pantalón, dejándole el trasero helado, la devolvieron al presente.

-¿De verdad estás pensando en ir en serio con esa tipa estirada?.-

¿Tipa? ¿Estirada?, aquellos epítetos y el tono de absoluto desdén la hicieron hervir de furia; sin embargo, Candy se limitó a apretar los puños con fuerza y siguió escuchando.

-No me gusta que hables así de Candy, Susy.-

-Vamos Terry, es que no entiendo qué has podido ver en esa rubia descoordinada. Un día se va a hacer un nudo con sus propias piernas y solo te digo que espero estar ahí para grabarlo.-

Candy resopló indignada, pero, a pesar de que estaba claro que se iba a cumplir aquello de que: «el que escucha, su mal oye», debía ser un poco masoquista porque lo único que hizo fue estirar con precaución la cabeza por encima del tronco, para añadir imagen al audio.

Su novio y Susan permanecían a menos de cinco metros de su escondite, ella con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la barbilla en alto mientras que él mantenía una actitud más relajada.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste _tú _la que llegó a la conclusión de que yo resultaba demasiado infantil para tu gusto y decidiste dejarme. .-Por su tono, Candy adivinó que aquellas palabras aún escocían.

Susan se encogió de hombros. -Fue un momento de hartazgo vital. Enseguida me di cuenta de que eres el hombre adecuado para mí.-

Por el modo en que saltó Terry, cualquiera habría pensado que le habían pisado un callo.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Porque te resulta fácil manejarme a tu antojo?!.-

-¡Por supuesto que no!.- protestó Susan.

En opinión de Candy, debería haber respondido: «por supuesto que sí». A juzgar por lo que acababa de escuchar, la rubia sabía exactamente hasta dónde podía llegar para manipularlo y lo más probable era que hubiera sido así desde el principio. En ese preciso instante, como si hubiera tenido una revelación, comprendió el modo en que funcionaba la mente de Susan: en el fondo no le importaba que Terry tuviera cierta tendencia a mariposear con sus admiradoras; era patente que le bastaba dar un suave tirón de las riendas para que él regresara a su lado igual que un potrillo obediente. Al menos debía haber sido así hasta que ella, la rubia descoordinada, como la había llamado antes, se había cruzado en su camino.

-Por favor Terry .-la observó echar mano de todas sus dotes de persuasión.-sabes de sobra que conmigo a tu lado podrás llegar a lo más alto. Creo que ya has tenido suficientes pruebas al respecto; te recuerdo que fui yo la que te rescató de aquel _reality _de tercera. Ahora eres famoso a nivel nacional y si sigues mis consejos, incluso podrías acabar con un programa propio, tengo muchos contactos.

-No te necesito, Susan.-afirmó su interlocutor con una mueca petulante.-Candy White Andrew pertenece a una de las familias más influyentes de Estados Unidos, con ella a mi lado las cosas resultarán mucho más fáciles. Además de que está muy buena.-

De pronto, una mano poderosa surgió de la nada y cubrió la boca de la aludida, ahogando de paso el rugido de furia que en ese instante subía por su garganta.

-No interrumpas, güerita.- susurró Neil en su oído. Esto se pone interesante.- Candy trató de liberarse, pero el odiado Mataperros era mucho más fuerte que ella y, además, no quería perder detalle de lo que hablaban esos dos desgraciados. Se quedó quieta y, en cuanto Neil notó que dejaba de forcejear, aflojó a su presa; aunque no retiró la mano de su boca, lo que fue una suerte en vista de las siguientes palabras que pronunció Susan.

-¡Ni siquiera te has acostado con ella! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Además de descoordinada es frígida?.-

-¡La culpa la tiene ese Indiana Jones de quinta que te has agenciado!.-La voz de Terry temblaba de furia.

-¡Ese desgraciado ha hecho todo lo posible por impedir que estemos juntos!, -

-Al parecer Neil también tiene interés en las influencias de la familia Andrew. –declaró Susan

Al ver la expresión incrédula del pelinegro, Neil frunció los labios con satisfacción. Saltaba a la vista que, hasta entonces, al payaso ese no se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que él fuera un jugador interesado; aunque no fueran las influencias de la familia Andrew, precisamente, la parte del juego que lo atraía, ellos no lo sabían, pero los Leagan también formaban parte de la alta sociedad estadounidense.

-¿Ese...? ¿Ese...? .-Buscó en su mente un adjetivo lo suficientemente elocuente, pero no se le ocurrió ninguno.- ¡No lo permitiré!.-

-En serio, Terry. -A Candy se le revolvió el estómago al observar la mirada seductora que le lanzó Susan a su novio, antes de echarle los brazos al cuello y pegarse a él con idéntica presión a una ventosa de succión industrial.- Cariño, sabes bien que lo nuestro es especial... Además, desde que estás con esa nos hemos acostados juntos en numerosas ocasiones, ¿quieres que te recuerde lo bien que lo pasamos?.- preguntó, mimosa.

Susan le obligó a bajar la cabeza y estampó en su boca un beso cargado de sensualidad mientras Candy, que se había quedado completamente rígida entre los brazos de su archienemigo, trataba de digerir aquella información, tan desagradable como inesperada. A pesar de que le habría gustado salir huyendo, no pudo evitar contemplar, con insana fascinación, el modo apasionado en el que el hombre que hasta ese momento había sido su novio, el mismo con el que había hablado de matrimonio en numerosas ocasiones, le devolvía el beso a su rival. Su estado de shock era tal, que apenas notó que los labios de Neil se posaban sobre su sien, en un vano intento de ofrecerle consuelo.

De pronto, Terry alzó la cabeza y se apartó de Susan con brusquedad. -¡Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya, Susy! ¡Te demostraré que no soy un pelele!.-

-Dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando con rapidez en dirección al campamento. Susan permaneció un rato contemplándolo con expresión sombría antes de seguirlo. Unos segundos después, los dos se habían quedado solos en mitad de aquel claro del bosque.

Candy se puso en pie y empezó a sacudirse la nieve de los pantalones con exagerados aspavientos. Neil la imitó y al ver que ella seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo, la sujetó de la barbilla con dos dedos y la obligó a alzar el rostro hacia él.

-Mírame Candy.-

La aludida apretó las mandíbulas y posó en él sus ojos verdes, que parecían más grandes que nunca, pero, en vez de encontrar en el semblante masculino la expresión de regocijo que esperaba, descubrió que él la miraba con compasión. Paradójicamente, la idea de que Neil pudiera sentir lástima de ella le dolió aún más y reaccionó con ferocidad.

-Te lo debes estar pasando en grande, ¿no es cierto?.-

-¿Parezco divertido?.-

Pero ella no le escuchaba, demasiado ocupada en hilvanar frases cargadas de hiel que le hicieran experimentar, al menos, una centésima parte de su dolor.

-Seguro que te alegras de yo haya recibido por fin mi merecido,¿verdad? Apuesto a que te estás partiendo de risa solo de pensar que ahora mis posibilidades de tener una familia se alejan más y más.-

-Uno: no me estoy riendo. Y dos: no veo por qué.-

Pero Candy no estaba en disposición de iniciar un debate racional.

-Puedo sentir... sentirlo per... perfectamente .-incapaz de controlarlas, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, una detrás de otra.- Está cla... claro que te... te sientes muy fe... feliz.-

Sin decir una palabra, Neil alargó los brazos y la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho, pero ella estaba tan inmersa en su tragedia particular que ni siquiera protestó. Con la mejilla apoyada sobre el anorak oscuro siguió balbuceando frases sin sentido:

-Nu... nunca tendré hijos pro... propios. Solo se... seré la tía solterona de los... los de Annie y... de... de los tuyos, por... porque cla... claro está que aunque te... te odie, a ellos ta... también les haré rega... regalos en sus cum... cumpleaños. Los po... pobres no ten…tendrían la culpa de... tener un padre como... como tú.-

Con la mejilla apoyada sobre su llamativo gorro de lana, Neil reprimió una sonrisa y siguió acariciando con suavidad los ensortijados cabellos que escapaban por debajo, hasta que, por fin, Candy apoyó las palmas de las manos contra su pecho y se apartó de él.

Neil la escuchó sorber ruidosamente mientras trataba de secarse las lágrimas con las manos enguantadas y a pesar de que llorar no la favorecía lo más mínimo ―tenía los ojos irritados y la piel del rostro llena de manchas rosadas―, estuvo a punto de ponerse rodilla en tierra y confesarle allí mismo que llevaba enamorado de ella toda la vida y que estaba más que dispuesto a tener diez hijos güeritos si eso la hacía feliz. Por suerte, logró controlarse a tiempo. Era evidente que aquel no era el momento oportuno para aquel tipo de declaraciones, por lo que se limitó a decir sin que su rostro traicionara la menor emoción:

-¿Te das cuenta de que todas tus penas vienen de esa idea estúpida que tienes de que ya no podrás tener una familia?.-

Ella parpadeó varias veces sin comprender a dónde quería ir a parar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-

-Que ni una sola vez has hablado de tener el corazón destrozado.-

-Es obvio, ¿no? .-Molesta dio una patada en el suelo congelado; al parecer, la rubia volvía a ser ella misma.

-No, no lo es.-

-Te lo explicaré despacio para que hasta un simple mataperros como tú pueda entenderlo.-la suavidad de su voz resultaba engañosa.-Acabo de enterarme de que el hombre con el que planeaba crear una familia tan solo me ve como un medio para lograr no sé qué fin y encima, me está poniendo los cuernos con Susy la hosca.- ¿Cómo puedes decir que mi corazón no está destrozado?.-

Neil se encogió de hombros con displicencia. -Negativo.-

Su laconismo estaba empezando a ponerla de los nervios, así que Candy se enfrentó a él con los brazos en jarras y los ojos despidiendo chispas asesinas.

-¡¿Qué es lo que es negativo?! ¡¿Qué insinúas?! ¡¿Que no estoy enamorada?!.-

¡¿Que no tengo corazón?! Pero ¡¿qué pasa contigo?! ¡¿Acaso eres incapaz de construir una frase que tenga más de una palabra?!.-

Neil alzó una ceja en ese gesto tan suyo y respondió sin alterarse:

-Que solo hablas de esos hijos imaginarios que, según tú, ya nunca podrás tener. Salta a la vista que te importa un pepino que Terry se tire a Susan o a una mula ninfómana. Estoy seguro de que lo único que ha sufrido al enterarte ha sido tu orgullo.-

En fin, había sido ella la que le había acusado de no ser capaz de hilvanar una frase de más de una palabra, ¿no?. Candy abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sin decir nada. La abrió de nuevo, boqueó un par de veces como un lenguado fuera del agua, y la cerró otra vez.

-¿Ves? Ni tú misma puedes negarlo.-

Y con aquella molesta costumbre que de un tiempo a esta parte tenía el maldito Mataperros de decir siempre la última palabra, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí con largas zancadas.

Continuará…


	13. Chapter 13

Con todo el asunto de los oseznos, llevaban un retraso de dos días sobre el programa establecido, así que Neil decretó que al día siguiente, a las seis en punto de la mañana, todo el mundo debía presentarse en el claro con el equipo listo.

La traición de su novio, al que por cierto no le había dicho nada ―tan solo se limitaba a mirarlo con tal cara de odio cada vez que se acercaba a ella, que Terry, prudente, había optado por conservar en todo momento una distancia perimetral de seguridad de unos tres metros―, le había hecho olvidarse por unas horas de que el siguiente evento en el plan de fiestas era una expedición de varios días para grabar a los osos en su hábitat natural.

A Candy la diminuta cabaña de troncos, con su estufa de leña y aquella ducha tan tosca, le había parecido el súmmum de las condiciones extremas; es más, se sentía muy orgullosa de haber logrado sobrevivir varios días en aquel primitivo alojamiento que, en su opinión, no tenía nada que envidiar a los de los colonos del lejano Oeste. Estaba deseando regresar y contarle a Annie y a Katy sus aventuras con pelos y señales. De hecho, se imaginaba a la perfección sus expresiones de admiración al escucharla... pero, claro, como de costumbre, el Mataperros había llegado con sus impertinencias y le había aguado el plan.

Al principio, cuando Neil comentó que iban a vivaquear durante unos días se había puesto muy contenta. No sabía por qué aquella palabra, desconocida hasta entonces, le había sonado muy bien. De pronto, su cabeza se había poblado de imágenes de champán helado y montañas de caviar, y en su mente había empezado a sonar _Living la vida loca. _Por supuesto, en cuanto le explicaron su significado real ―dormir en tienda de campaña, sobre el suelo congelado y sin un mísero cuarto de baño civilizado en kilómetros a la redonda― sufrió una taquicardia.

Había tratado de safarse de aquel espantoso proyecto una y otra vez; incluso le había prometido a Neil que si la dejaba quedarse en el campamento se comprometía a limpiar las tres cabañas de arriba abajo y a dejarlas como los chorros del oro. Desesperada del todo, hasta se había ofrecido a hacerle la maleta a la vuelta, pero había sido inútil. El Mataperros, con tan solo cuatro palabras, se la había sacudido de encima sin compasión:

-No puedes quedarte sola.-

Así que ahí estaba, después de una cena espantosa ―en la que, para que todos supieran que estaba muy enfadada, aunque solo uno sabía por qué, no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Toda una hazaña que nadie imaginaría jamás lo mucho que le había costado llevar a cabo―, tratando de meter lo necesario en aquella ridícula mochila. Miró de nuevo la larga lista que había confeccionado en los últimos días. ¿De verdad, pensaba aquel tipo odioso que le iba a caber todo ahí? Cogió una bolsa que había llevado en previsión de que no le cupieran todos los regalos que pensaba comprar en la maleta y empezó a llenarla también. Cuando terminó, contempló con satisfacción la mochila y la bolsa, llenas hasta los topes, y sacudió la cabeza con desdén; los hombres no tenían ni idea.

o

Cuando sonó la alarma del móvil, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse. Susan salió en ese momento de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y empezó a vestirse sin dirigirle la palabra.

-Estoy agotada y ni siquiera hemos empezado. -Candy sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarse.

Aunque había hablado más para sí misma que otra cosa, Susy la hosca, que acababa de terminar de enrollar su saco de dormir con una eficiencia envidiable, en esta ocasión se dignó a responder:

-Te quedan menos de diez minutos, niña. Yo que tú aprovecharía, porque no creo que veas una ducha de cerca en varios días. -Sin más, se subió la cremallera del anorak, cogió su mochila y el saco y salió de la cabaña.

Aquella advertencia la hizo saltar de la litera, pero calculó mal y estuvo a punto de abrirse la cabeza con el cuerpo de hierro de la estufa.-¡Caray, espero que esto no sea un presagio de cómo va a resultar esta estúpida excursión! .-musitó sin dejar de frotarse el cráneo dolorido.

A pesar de que aún quedaba un minuto para las seis, cuando llegó al claro cargada con el equipo, el resto de la expedición ya estaba ahí reunido junto a las tres motos de nieve último modelo. Neil le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

-¿Qué es todo eso? .-Señaló con el ceño fruncido la mochila y la bolsa. Ella le devolvió la mirada, desconcertada.

-¿Qué va a ser?... Mi equipo.-

Neil le arrebató la bolsa con rudeza y empezó a sacar cosas y a arrojarlas sin la menor consideración sobre el suelo congelado. -¡Pero ¿qué haces?!-protestó airada.

Sin responder, el Mataperros siguió a lo suyo: botiquín _extra-large, _ipod con el cargador y los auriculares correspondientes, almohada cervical hinchable, una bolsa de agua caliente con una práctica funda de punto fucsia con corazones verdes, zapatillas de dormir forradas de borrego, un paquete de regalices rojos para recargar los depósitos de glucógeno en situaciones de emergencia... En un momento, la bolsa se quedó vacía por completo, la furia en la mirada de Candy no la pudo ocultar.

-¿Qué es esto? -Le mostró una especie de tubo de plástico de color azul.

-¡Ja! .-celebró tener al menos una oportunidad para burlarse de su ignorancia.- ¿El gran explorador blanco no sabe lo que es una _Lifestraw_.?... Para tu información ―añadió con un mohín petulante―, el tipo de la tienda de aventuras me dijo que era algo indispensable en cualquier expedición. Con este aparato se puede beber agua de cualquier sitio, gracias a unos filtros de yodo que acaban con el 99% de los parásitos.-

-Muy interesante. .-La Lifestraw se reunió con el resto de objetos desechados.

Seguidamente, Neil se apoderó de la mochila que llevaba en la otra mano. Sin pedir permiso, revisó con minuciosidad las mudas de ropa y apartó un grueso chal de lana de angora.

-¡Pero es muy abrigador, lo necesitaré cuando estemos en la tienda de campaña por las noches! .-protestó Candy, desesperada.

Una vez más él no le hizo ni caso; sin embargo, el siguiente objeto que encontró le arrancó de su mutismo.

-¿Pero habrase visto?.- El Mataperros alzó su secador de pelo de viaje con expresión de incredulidad ,- ¿Puede saberse dónde pretendes enchufarlo? ¿En un árbol?.-

Se oyó la risita sarcástica de Susan.

-¿Y la cámara para el documental? ¿Y el móvil vía satélite que llevas siempre?.-Le devolvió la pregunta, acusadora.

-Llevo un panel solar portátil, pero, como comprenderás, entre esos dos aparatos y mi _epilady _ya no da para más .-siguió burlándose sin piedad. Luego sacó el libro que Candy tenía a medias y leyó el título en alto:

-_Algo más que vecinos_... Hmm, tiene buena pinta, pero te aseguro que vas a estar tan cansada estos días que caerás en coma cada noche en tu saco de dormir.-

Lo arrojó también al montón y por último, centró su atención en la enorme bolsa de aseo. Candy detectó un destello implacable en los ojos marrón y tragó saliva, angustiada.

-Shampoo, gel, crema hidratante de cuerpo... no vas a necesitar nada de esto.-

Los tres botes, de tamaño considerable, siguieron el destino del libro.

-Pero, por lo menos, habrá un río donde podamos lavarnos, ¿no? ―preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Querida blancuzca putrefacta, no creo que la temperatura bajo cero de los ríos de la zona te resulte ideal.-

-Toallitas húmedas, ¡vaya por fin algo sensato! .-Volvió a guardarlas en el neceser y este en la mochila.

-Venían en la lista que nos hizo llegar Wild Enterprises, pero...-

-Son perfectas para la única clase de baño que te vas a dar: el baño polaco.-

-¿Polaco? .-repitió esperanzada. Al instante, su cabeza se pobló de imágenes de tonificantes sesiones de sauna a noventa grados centígrados; sin embargo, la respuesta tajante de su interlocutor la hizo despertar de aquel breve sueño con brusquedad.

-Pies, entrepierna y sobaco.-

-Caray...-

Al ver que parecía casi a punto de llorar, Neil se enterneció. Cogió el paquete de regalices rojos y lo devolvió a la mochila con un gesto teatral.

-Vamos, ojos de canica, que no se diga más, ya verás cómo nos vamos a divertir. -Candy se sentía tan deprimida, que fue incapaz de contestarle como se merecía.

o

Media hora más tarde las tres motos de nieve circulaban en fila india y a toda velocidad por una pista helada. A pesar de que estaban a dos grados bajo cero hacía un sol espléndido, y el azul intenso del cielo y el resplandor de la nieve resultaban cegadores.

Pegada como una ventosa a la espalda de Neil y con los brazos enroscados alrededor de su cintura con la presión media de una boa constrictor, Candy empezó a relajarse un poco y a admirar aquel paisaje de planicies interminables cubiertas de nieve, salpicadas de vez en cuando por modestos bosquecillos de abedules, donde la escarcha se adhería a las ramas desnudas de los árboles, destellando con el brillo cegador de una tiara de diamantes.

De pronto, se sintió muy pequeña en medio de aquella inmensidad y se aferró aún más fuerte a Neil quien, como si comprendiera su estado de ánimo, giró la cabeza por encima del hombro y le sonrió. El corazón de Candy se aceleró hasta alcanzar los mil latidos por segundo, pero lo achacó a la emoción de la aventura.

Unas horas antes en el campamento, el Mataperros también se había mostrado receptivo. Debía haber comprendido que lo último que le apetecía era ir con Terry de paquete y había repartido las plazas sin dar opción a protestas: Kolia y Quikil en la última moto, que arrastraba un trineo cargado con el grueso del equipaje, Susan y Terry en medio y ella detrás de Neil en la que abría la marcha. Así que, por una vez, Candy se alegraba de que le hubiera tocado ir con él.

Tal vez la primavera aún era demasiado joven o quizá era porque estaban lejos del impresionante Valle de los Géiseres, descubierto en 1941 por la hidróloga rusa Ustínova; el caso fue que Candy, algo decepcionada, no vio ni rastro de aquella flora gigantesca que solía crecer cerca de las aguas termales de la que Neil les había hablado, también les habló de la _puchka, _cuyo jugo tiene un sabor dulce, pero que deja ampollas en la piel que duelen durante meses, a pesar de lo cuál, los cosacos destilaban de ella una bebida alcohólica que proporcionaba sueños fantásticos, aunque la resaca posterior solía ser terrorífica.

Para su sorpresa, Candy había descubierto que le fascinaban las historias que contaba el Mataperros cuando de noche, junto a la hoguera del campamento, le entraba alguno de aquellos raros ataques de verborrea. Todos lo escuchaban maravillados, sin dejar de apretar entre sus manos entumecidas las tazas con aquel brebaje, delicioso y ardiente ―mezcla de café, azúcar y, a juzgar por el modo en el que caía en coma en cuanto se metía en su saco de dormir, con algo más que unas pocas gotas de vodka―, que Kolia solía prepararles después de cenar.

Después de varias horas de viaje, llegaron a un lago de un deslumbrante tono lapislázuli, en cuyas orillas salpicadas de hierba la nieve comenzaba a fundirse. A lo lejos, la estilizada silueta cónica del volcán Kronotsky se elevaba, vigilante.

Neil detuvo la moto a una veintena de metros del agua y los demás le imitaron.

-Acamparemos aquí. Este es un lugar al que los osos acuden con frecuencia.―comentó antes de volverse hacia ella, que seguía aferrada a su cintura―. Venga, puercoespín, bájate de una vez. Tenemos trabajo y me vendría bien que la sangre volviera a fluir por mi cuerpo.-

Candy se soltó con reluctancia, no le apetecía mucho hacer noche en un lugar donde, por lo visto, los osos se paseaban como Pedro por su casa. Una vez más, el Mataperros pareció leerle la mente.

-Prometo que no dejaré que te coman. -La burla bailoteaba sin restricciones en los ojos marrones.- Además, no les darías ni para un aperitivo.-

-Resultas taaan gracioso. - Furiosa, pasó una de sus largas piernas por encima de la moto para bajarse, perdió el equilibrio, y si no llega a ser porque Neil la sujetó justo a tiempo, hubiera caído todo lo larga que era sobre la nieve.

-Calma güerita, que ya sabes que te cuesta coordinar.-

Candy apretó los labios, le lanzó una mirada fulminante y sin decir una palabra, se alejó en dirección al trineo a coger su equipaje.

Continuará…


	14. Chapter 14

Entre Kolia, Quikil y Neil descargaron el trineo y montaron las dos tiendas de campaña en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; en la más grande dormirían los cuatro hombres, y la pequeña quedaba reservada para las mujeres de la expedición. -Ustedes pónganse cómodos mientras Quikil y yo tratamos de encontrar alguna huella de oso. Tal y como les expliqué, a partir de ahora cazaremos a rececho, es decir, seguiremos el rastro de los animales a pie hasta dar con ellos.

Neil se agachó para ajustar las correas de sus raquetas de nieve y el rastreador lo imitó. Cuando terminaron, ambos se colgaron las correas de los rifles a la espalda y se alejaron con rapidez.

Candy se mordió el labio sintiéndose extrañamente desvalida y permaneció con los ojos fijos en las dos figuras, cada vez más pequeñas, hasta que desaparecieron del todo. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación, se volvió a mirar a su alrededor y descubrió a Terry en la orilla del lago, muy ocupado lanzando piedras planas y haciéndolas rebotar en las aguas tranquilas; Susan, cámara en ristre, filmaba el campamento y Kolia, con una pequeña hacha en la mano, se dirigía al bosque para reunir leña.

Candy contuvo un suspiro; saltaba a la vista que, como de costumbre, ella era la única que estaba preocupada por todas las posibles desgracias que podían ocurrir. En un intento de calmar sus temores decidió ayudar al ruso y, cuando Neil y el rastreador koryak regresaron, la comida estaba casi lista. Enseguida se sentaron todos en torno a la fogata, sobre unas pieles de reno que el cocinero había extendido alrededor.

Neil devoró con apetito unas cuantas cucharadas del sabroso guiso del día, antes de dar el parte:

-Hemos localizado un rastro fresco unos tres kilómetros al noroeste. Un macho adulto. En cuanto hagamos la digestión, saldremos en su búsqueda.-

Al oírlo, Candy se atragantó con un trozo de carne y empezó a toser.-Tú puedes quedarte en el campamento, va a ser una tarde muy intensa. Si quieres puedes ayudar a Kolia a preparar la cena.-

-¡Una bella cocinerrra! ¡Kolia estarrr empalmado de felicidad!-

-Embargado .-le corrigió Candy de modo automático; desde el principio había hecho buenas migas con el cocinero y se había entregado con entusiasmo a la ardua tarea de pulir su español, tan peculiar.

La salida que el Mataperros le ofrecía, bastante digna por otro lado, era justo la que ella había soñado tener. Sin embargo, su espíritu de contradicción debía estar hipertrofiado porque al oír sus palabras, en lugar de saltar de contento, se sintió terriblemente ofendida y con la nariz respingona apuntando al cielo, replicó con altivez:

-Puedes ahorrarte tu condescendencia pues pienso ir con ustedes. Enfrento el desafío.-

-¡Así se habla!.- Neil la miró con aprobación dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Y Candy, que había pensado encararse con él, se quedó desconcertada. Más tarde, mientras entablaba una lucha encarnizada con las fijaciones de sus raquetas, se preguntó por centésima vez si no habría sido mucho mejor que se hubiera tragado su maldito orgullo con patatas. Dos horas después, con los músculos de las piernas al borde del colapso y sudando como un marrano para tratar de no quedarse rezagada del resto, maldijo una y mil veces su estúpido pundonor; a pesar de lo cual, apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza y siguió adelante.

En un momento dado, Quikil alzó una mano y todos se detuvieron en el acto. Neil se llevó un dedo enguantado a los labios para indicarles que debían permanecer en silencio, luego se dejó caer sobre la nieve y empezó a reptar con la habilidad de una lombriz.

«¡No lo haré! ¡No lo haré!» Se juró Candy, pero al ver que Susan y Terry se lanzaban en plancha sobre el suelo helado sin dudarlo, igual que un par de Rambos de pacotilla, no le quedó más remedio que imitarlos.

Cuando, con la nariz semicongelada, llegó por fin a la altura de los demás y alzó la cabeza por detrás del montículo tras el que se habían parapetado, sintió que se le paraba de golpe el corazón; a menos de cincuenta metros de distancia, un ejemplar colosal de oso de Kamchatka rebuscaba, afanoso, entre la nieve brotes de musgos y líquenes. Horrorizada, se preguntó cuánto tardaría aquella bestia gigantesca en descubrirlos y zampárselos de un bocado.

-Tranquila, estamos a sotavento. No puede olernos.-

El susurro reconfortante de Neil en su oído, hizo que su corazón se pusiera en marcha de nuevo. Con mucho cuidado, volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. Por una vez, el gorro de lana mantenía los rebeldes cabellos castaños en su sitio, y se le veía sonriente y relajado. A cámara superlenta, no fuera a ser que la menor alteración del aire alertara a la fiera, giró el cuello hacia el otro lado y vio a Susan que grababa la escena con expresión de avidez.

_«¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Acaso soy la única persona sensata que se da cuenta de lo peligroso de la situación?»_ se preguntó, frenética.

De nuevo dirigió la mirada en dirección al espléndido animal, que seguía a lo suyo con completa tranquilidad, y se sorprendió pensando que era bellísimo.

Y entonces ocurrió.

De repente, se sintió harta de aquel perpetuo temor a lo desconocido que la acompañaba desde que era niña; Notó que sus músculos se relajaban, y concentró su atención en la información que le llegaba con nitidez desde sus cinco sentidos, agudizados hasta el límite por la sensación de peligro: la brisa helada que le acariciaba el rostro, el olor de los abetos cercanos, el piar de los pájaros en las ramas, el ruido seco que hacía el oso al masticar algún fruto seco oculto por la nieve desde el otoño anterior, el calor que el brazo del Mataperros, pegado al suyo, le proporcionaba... por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, dejó descansar a su infatigable cerebro y se limitó a sentir.

Siguieron al oso durante horas, y tanto el guía como el rastreador, a los que no se les escapaba nada, les señalaron otros animales que, después del largo invierno, se asomaban fuera de sus madrigueras con timidez. Susan grababa sin parar, aunque no se limitaba a los animales y a Terry; al parecer Quikil y Neil ―en especial este último, se dijo Candy extrañamente molesta― también iban a tener una aparición estelar en el documental. La batería de la cámara estaba casi agotada cuando Neil decidió que ya era hora de regresar al campamento.

. o

Por la noche estaban tan cansados que la cena transcurrió casi en completo silencio y, en cuanto acabaron, se fueron todos a dormir. Candy se quitó el anorak y los pantalones impermeables, sacó las toallitas húmedas y sin dejar de tiritar, se dio su primer baño polaco a toda velocidad. Luego se metió en el cálido saco de dormir y casi en el acto, cayó en un sueño profundo.

Los siguientes días siguieron un patrón similar y poco a poco, el cuerpo de Candy se acostumbró a las largas marchas sobre la nieve y a las condiciones tan primitivas en las que vivían. A ella misma le costaba creerlo, pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se sentía cada vez más fuerte. Ya no se quedaba sin aliento a las primeras de cambio, apenas tenía agujetas y durante aquellas largas caminatas sobre la nieve, se mantenía a la altura de los demás sin problemas.

Resultaba un poco inquietante, pero no podía sustraerse a la extraña sensación de que esas pocas semanas en Kamchatka se estaban convirtiendo en la piedra de toque de su existencia.

Quikil, como Neil les había informado desde el principio, era uno de los mejores rastreadores del mundo y a Candy le fascinaba verlo en acción, les conducía detrás de algún pequeño parapeto natural, desde el que podían observar sin temor a ser descubiertos los quehaceres diarios de los gigantescos plantígrados.

Aquel día habían conseguido situarse a menos de un centenar de metros de un macho gigantesco, y Susan volvió a colocarse la cámara sobre el hombro y empezó a grabar sin poder reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción. Estaba encantada; durante aquellas semanas había conseguido muchos minutos de imágenes inéditas de los osos en su hábitat y junto con las que grababa de Terry, que estaba más atractivo que nunca, de Neil que no se quedaba atrás, del exótico Quikil e, incluso, de la torpe rubia que daba tanto juego ―aunque, muy a su pesar, debía reconocer que ya parecía casi tan profesional como el mismo Neil―, la seguridad de que aquel trabajo era lo mejor que había hecho en su vida la hacía sentirse casi «amigable».

A veces, Susan incluso, se sorprendía a sí misma diciéndole alguna palabra amable a la tipa estirada que, en realidad, ya no le parecía tan estirada; a pesar de que durante los últimos días, tanto a ella como a Terry, los había tratado con una gélida cortesía. Sabía muy bien por qué Candy se comportaba así. La escena en el claro del bosque no había sido un acontecimiento fortuito; Susan la había visto alejarse entre los árboles y había trazado el plan sobre la marcha.

Quizá su comportamiento no había sido demasiado ejemplar, pero no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento por su actuación. Desde que era muy joven se había visto obligada a pelear con uñas y dientes por lo que deseaba y meses atrás había comprendido que Terry era el hombre para ella. Sin embargo, su amor no la cegaba; conocía de sobra los defectos de su hombre: su vanidad, su infantilismo en ocasiones, su tremendo egoísmo... pero, a pesar de todo, estaba enamorada de él y por mucho que tratara de engañarse a sí misma, saltaba a la vista que la niña estirada estaba colada por Neil que, cuando creía que nadie lo veía, la miraba como si fuera lo más precioso del universo.

En el fondo, Susan admiraba la dignidad con la que se comportaba Candy, aunque sabía de sobra que si hubiera sido ella la afectada, la habría agarrado por los pelos y la habría arrastrado por el suelo sin compasión. El inesperado estruendo de un par de sonoros estornudos, la arrancó de sus cavilaciones y la hizo ponerse rígida.

-Lo sien... ―susurró Terry, pasándose el dorso de la mano enguantada por la nariz; pero la mirada asesina que le dirigió Neil le hizo callarse en el acto.

Horrorizada, Candy vio que el oso al que habían estado siguiendo aquella mañana se alzaba en toda su imponente estatura sobre sus patas traseras y empezaba a olisquear el aire, repentinamente alerta. Con un movimiento tan lento que resultaba apenas perceptible, Neil se llevó el rifle al hombro y colocó el ojo en la mirilla; estaba tan cerca de él que pudo percibir con claridad la súbita tensión de sus músculos.

-Venga, cabronazo, sigue a lo tuyo o me veré obligado a excavar un túnel entre tus ojos .-le oyó musitar.

Después de unos minutos que les supieron a horas, en los que Neil, sin dejar de mascullar todo tipo de juramentos, no dejó de apuntar al animal ni un segundo, el oso volvió a dejarse caer pesadamente sobre las patas delanteras y abandonó el lugar a paso rápido, bamboleándose.

Como si la tensión vivida les hubiera robado sus últimas energías, se dejaron caer desmadejados sobre la nieve, y el profundo suspiro de alivio que brotó al unísono de todos los pechos resonó en el bosque.

-Hoy recogeremos el campamento. -Neil rompió, por fin, el silencio.

-¿Ya volvemos? -Al percibir algo parecido a la desilusión en su tono, él volvió a mirarla con una ceja enarcada, pero no dijo nada.

-Me gustaría captar algunas imágenes de los patos esos de los que hablaste; los que suelen encontrarse más al sur. Por lo demás, creo que el material que tengo es más que suficiente. -Susan le dio un par de palmaditas cariñosas a la cámara; saltaba a la vista que estaba más que satisfecha.

-Entonces, lo mejor será que nos pongamos en marcha cuanto antes. Se acerca una tormenta.-

-¿Una tormenta? .-Incrédula, Candy alzó los ojos hacia el cielo que seguía tan azul y despejado como había estado durante los últimos días.

-Sí. Tormenta muy fuerte .-confirmó Quikil; era la primera vez que le oían hablar en español.

Continuará….


	15. Chapter 15

Como era habitual, cuando regresaron al campamento Kolia ya tenía listo el almuerzo, así que, en cuanto terminaron de comer, recogieron las tiendas y cargaron el trineo en un tiempo récord.

Salvo el contratiempo con el oso por la mañana, hasta ese momento la expedición se había desarrollado sin incidentes. Sin embargo, las cosas empezaron a torcerse poco después; al parecer, los hados se habían cansado de su benevolencia. Llevaban una hora de camino más o menos cuando Quikil, cuya moto cerraba la marcha, tomó una curva un poco forzada a más velocidad de la debida y el trineo derrapó ligeramente, con tan mala fortuna que uno de los patines golpeó contra una roca semioculta bajo la nieve y se partió por la mitad.

El grito de advertencia del rastreador se escuchó con nitidez por encima del ruido de los motores. Neil ordenó detener la marcha en el acto y dio media vuelta para evaluar los daños. Tras examinar el trineo detenidamente llegó a la conclusión de que arreglarlo resultaba inviable, por lo que repartieron la carga entre las motos lo mejor que pudieron y lo abandonaron allí mismo.

Aquel contratiempo les hizo perder más de media hora. Cuando al fin detuvieron las motos varios kilómetros al sur, Neil examinó con atención el cielo en el que habían aparecido unas nubes amenazadoras, aunque aún muy lejanas, y decidió que sería mejor que Quikil y Kolia continuaran directamente al campamento y se encargaran de hacer los preparativos necesarios para enfrentarse a la tormenta mientras ellos terminaban de grabar.

Una vez que los dos hombres se pusieron de nuevo en camino, se volvió hacia Susan:

-Ahí los tienes, Susy .-señaló el lugar donde varios millares de patos blancos y negros cubrían casi por completo más de medio kilómetro de la superficie congelada del lago―, una animada reunión de _Bucephala clangula _o porrón osculado.-

-¡Terry vete directo hacia aquel grupo de pájaros, quiero filmarlos alzando el vuelo! .-ordenó Susan, excitada―. ¡Va a ser una toma espectacular!-

-¡Acuérdate de mantenerte siempre en el lado derecho de esos arbustos! .-le recordó Neil, quien ya les había advertido en numerosas ocasiones de la fragilidad de la capa de hielo que cubría los lagos al llegar la primavera.

El pelinegro alzó el pulgar y se alejó a toda velocidad hacia la impresionante aglomeración de aves que, en cuanto percibieron la amenaza, alzaron el vuelo al unísono en un remolino de alas y estridentes silbidos de pánico. Por unos instantes, el cielo se oscureció casi por completo en una imagen llena de belleza salvaje.

Consciente de que la toma había sido todo un éxito, Terry volvió hacia donde le esperaba el resto de la expedición y al comprobar que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él no pudo resistirse y olvidadas las advertencias de Neil, empezó a hacer arriesgados derrapes de un lado a otro de la llanura congelada.

Candy tuvo la impresión de que el tiempo se encasquillaba y empezaba a avanzar al ralentí. Primero escuchó el grito de advertencia de Neil, seguido por el chillido de pánico de Susan y el suyo propio, aunque este ni siquiera llegó a salir de su garganta. Unos segundos después, uno de los patines de la moto se hundía en el interior de la grieta que acababa de abrirse en la capa de hielo, igual que la boca de un monstruo de dentadura afilada.

Haciendo alarde de unos reflejos notables, Terry se arrojó de la moto en un intento desesperado de evitar que lo arrastrara con él al fondo del lago y rodó varias veces sobre la superficie helada antes de detenerse por fin.

-¡No te levantes!.- Neil corría a toda velocidad hacia él, pero, aturdido aún por el fuerte impacto contra el suelo congelado, el otro no le oyó, Terry se levantó con dificultad; tan solo había dado un par de pasos tambaleantes, cuando un nuevo boquete se abrió bajo sus pies y lo engulló casi por entero. De manera casi milagrosa, en el último segundo logró aferrarse a un pedazo de hielo que aún no se había desgajado de la placa principal y permanecer a flote.

Neil estaba ya a pocos metros. Al ver la expresión desesperada del chico, comprendió que no sería capaz de aguantar durante mucho más tiempo y, sin pensarlo siquiera, se arrojó en plancha sobre el terreno. Horrorizada, Candy lo vio deslizarse a toda velocidad en dirección al agujero, convencida de que en pocos segundos desaparecería bajo las aguas oscuras; pero, de pronto, con un movimiento tan rápido que su cerebro apenas fue capaz de registrar, Neil sacó el afilado cuchillo de caza que llevaba siempre en una funda sujeta a la pernera del pantalón y lo clavó con todas sus fuerzas en el hielo. De manera casi milagrosa, el cuchillo actuó como tope, frenándolo en seco, y Neil se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas mientras sujetaba a Terry con la otra mano para impedir que se hundiera en el lago.

-¡Candy, la cuerda!.-

El grito de Neil la arrancó de aquel estado de estupor paralizante -¡Van a morir! ¡Oh, Dios mío, van a morir!.- Escuchó repetir una y otra vez a Susan, quien, con la cámara al hombro, seguía grabando sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello. Aquella cantinela enervante consiguió hacerla reaccionar, por fin. En dos zancadas, se plantó junto a ella y, sin dudarlo, le arreó un bofetón que la silenció en el acto.

-¡No quiero oír más tonterías! ¡Si no vas a ayudar, por lo menos te callas!.-ordenó con fiereza, antes de empezar a buscar el rollo de cuerda que sabía que el Mataperros llevaba siempre en la moto.

_«Lo de repartir sopapos se está convirtiendo en una costumbre»,_ se dijo al tiempo que hacía uno de aquellos complicados nudos que había aprendido durante las prácticas en el campamento, _«pero qué a gusto me he quedado, caray, creo que voy a tener que hacerlo más seguido».-_

En cuanto terminó, se acercó con precaución hacia el agujero por donde habían caído los dos hombres. Estaba a unos veinte metros, cuando un nuevo grito de Neil la detuvo al instante:

-¡Quieta!.-

-¡Estoy muy lejos! .-replicó avanzando un paso.

-¡Como te acerques un milímetro más te las verás conmigo!.-

Candy estaba lo suficientemente cerca para detectar la furia salvaje que distorsionaba sus rasgos, pero, al comprender que ésta estaba provocada por el temor de que le ocurriera algo, decidió no rechistar.

-¡Lanza el lazo como tú sabes hacerlo y ata el otro extremo a la moto!.-

-¡Estoy demasiado lejos, no lo conseguiré!.-

-¡Por supuesto que lo vas a conseguir!.-

Comprendió que no había tiempo para discutir quién de los dos tenía razón, así que haciendo un esfuerzo para abstraerse en lo posible de la situación ―la posibilidad, más que probable, de que ambos murieran si ella fallaba―, alzó el lazo con decisión y empezó a voltearlo por encima de su cabeza. Cuando pensó que ya había cogido la velocidad y el ritmo adecuados, lo lanzó con un fuerte impulso.

La cuerda cayó a más de cinco metros del objetivo y, al verlo, un sollozo de impotencia escapó de sus labios. ¿A quién quería engañar caray? ¡Jamás lo lograría! Por más que fuera buena lazando, la distancia era demasiada; Aquellos dos hombres iban a morir delante de sus ojos.- pensó angustiada.

-¡Vamos Candy, tú puedes!.-

Sus palabras de ánimo la arrancaron de aquellos negros pensamientos. Notó que el Mataperros le sonreía, a pesar de que le castañeteaban los dientes y tenía los labios de un tono azulado y ella apretó los suyos en respuesta.

«_Soy una Andrew y los Andrew nunca se rinden ante las adversidades. Voy a lanzar esta puñetera cuerda las veces que sean necesarias, voy a conseguirlo, aunque se me disloque el hombro y mi brazo salga volando, voy a ...»-_ siguió arengándose a sí misma, sin dejar de voltear el lazo al mismo tiempo. Estaba tan concentrada en el movimiento, que el mundo a su alrededor pasó a un segundo plano; en ese momento, tan solo existían el sonido de la cuerda al rasgar el aire y los dos hombres cuya vida dependía de su habilidad.

Con decisión, giró la muñeca una vez más antes de lanzar el lazo con todas sus fuerzas.

De nuevo tuvo la impresión de que se producía una disminución del número de revoluciones en la secuencia temporal; el lazo voló en línea recta y, con una delicada ondulación, se cerró en torno al cuello de Terry. Se sintió tan feliz de haberlo conseguido que, por fortuna, se olvidó de tirar de la cuerda, lo que hubiera hecho las cosas más difíciles para Neil, que se apresuró a colocarla por debajo de la axila de un Terry semiinconsciente, con signos claros de hipotermia.

Reprimiendo el deseo de dar un salto y chocar los talones en el aire, Candy corrió hacia la moto y ató la cuerda a un pomo que había en la parte trasera con un par de nudos seguros, antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre el asiento. Nunca había conducido una motocicleta de ningún tipo y notaba que le temblaban las manos.

-Caray, caray.- lloriqueó, toqueteando con desesperación todos los botones que encontraba hasta que, por fin, después de dar una vuelta a algo que parecía una llave y apretar un interruptor de color rojo consiguió arrancarla. Luego giró la muñeca a tope como había visto hacer en las películas, pero aquel trasto no se movió ni un milímetro.

-¡Hay una palanca en el puño derecho del manillar, apriétala con el pulgar!.- Por fortuna, Neil consiguió hacerse oír por encima del estruendo del motor.

Cada vez más nerviosa, hizo lo que le indicaba y presionó la pequeña palanca hasta el fondo. La moto emitió un rugido ensordecedor y saltó hacia delante con tanto ímpetu que, asustada, soltó el acelerador de golpe y, en un acto reflejo, apretó el freno con la mano izquierda con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo. El vehículo se detuvo en seco, y si no hubiera sido porque se aferró al manillar con la desesperación de una garrapata sedienta habría salido despedida.

-¡Suave güerita!.-

Sin dejar de temblar, Candy inspiró profundamente y trató de concentrarse. Apretó la palanca negra una vez más, en esta ocasión con mucha más delicadeza, y logró que el vehículo avanzara unos metros con suavidad. Sintiendo un profundo alivio, volvió la cabeza y vio que Neil y Terry estaban tendidos sobre el hielo fuera del agua, así que siguió avanzando, poco a poco, hasta asegurarse de que llegaban a un terreno seguro.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de peligro, pulsó el botón rojo con firmeza, se bajó y corrió hacia ellos. El pelilargo seguía en el suelo, seminconsciente, pero Neil, a pesar de que sufría violentos temblores y se movía con torpeza, había conseguido ponerse en pie. Estaba tan exhausto que casi no podía hablar, sin embargo, la sonrisa que le dirigió, acompañada de una mirada rebosante de ternura y admiración, estuvo a punto de hacer que Candy se derritiera. Su primer impulso había sido abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero, de pronto, le entró una extraña timidez y se quedó parada.

-¡Necesitamos un refugio, casi tenemos la tormenta encima! ¡Susy, Candy, rápido! .-Los dientes de Neil castañeteaban con tanta violencia que resultaba difícil entender lo que decía, pero las dos mujeres se pusieron manos a la obra al instante.

La moto de Terry hacía rato que había desaparecido bajo las gélidas aguas del lago y el equipaje con ella. Por fortuna, Candy encontró en la otra la tienda de campaña grande y dos sacos de dormir, y estuvo a punto de gritar de alegría al descubrir también un calentador de gas y un par de cartuchos de repuesto.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Neil, que apenas podía mover las manos, entre Susan y Candy instalaron la tienda al abrigo de una roca cercana. Tardaron bastante más de lo que lo habían hecho los hombres al montar el campamento, pero, finalmente, lo lograron y metieron el resto del equipo en el interior.

-Lo primero es hacerlo entrar en calor…desnúdenlo lo más rápido que puedan,- Candy decidió intervenir, si bien era cierto que Neil estaba a cargo de la expedición, ella era la doctora del grupo y sabía exactamente que hacer en estos casos. Neil estuvo de acuerdo con ella y a su vez replicó: ¡exacto!, tú Susy, también quítate algunas capas y te metes en el saco con él..-

Candy estuvo a punto de protestar, pero lo pensó mejor. Al fin y al cabo, hacía días que había comprendido que el Mataperros tenía razón: en realidad no amaba a Terry, nunca le había amado; tan solo había estado enamorada de la idea de crear una familia.

Entre ella y Susan que, a pesar de que todavía no había pronunciado una palabra y de que las lágrimas rodaban sin cesar por sus mejillas, era capaz de hacer uso de las manos con bastante habilidad, consiguieron despojarle de toda la ropa, aunque tuvieron que cortar las prendas, rígidas y completamente congeladas tras la mojadura, con el cuchillo de Neil.

En un momento dado, Candy se secó el sudor de la frente y con el rabillo del ojo descubrió al Mataperros de espaldas a ella, desnudo por completo de cintura para abajo. Al ver aquellas nalgas morenas que parecían esculpidas en piedra ―saltaba a la vista que el muy... el muy... el muy exhibicionista no le hacía ascos a bañarse desnudo en sus vagabundeos por esos países exóticos a los que viajaba―, se vio obligada a tragar saliva un par de veces y a hacer un gran esfuerzo para arrancar la mirada de aquel _derrière _(como diría su madre) tan suculento.

-Ayúdame Candy.- De mala gana se volvió hacia él, pero, por suerte para su paz mental, ya se había puesto unos pantalones de piel de reno que pertenecían a Quikil que, al ser este bastante más delgado, se pegaban a sus muslos musculosos ―y a lo que no eran sus muslos musculosos― de una manera indecente.

Procurando que no se le fueran los ojos, trató de concentrarse y entre los dos pusieron en marcha el calentador.

Continuará…


	16. Chapter 16

A pesar de que la tienda contaba con varias rejillas de ventilación, el ambiente se caldeó enseguida. Al poco rato, Neil había dejado de temblar y ella se había visto obligada a quitarse el anorak. Cuando la nieve que había puesto a derretir en una cacerola hirvió, Neil rellenó una cantimplora, la envolvió en una camiseta y se la tendió a Susan que, obedeciendo sus órdenes, se había metido también en el saco de dormir y frotaba los brazos y el pecho de Terry con las manos, en un intento de hacerlo entrar en calor.

-¡Está helado y no para de temblar!... A veces murmura frases sin sentido..-

Susan parecía haber perdido toda la seguridad en sí misma que la caracterizaba; su voz sonaba tan temerosa que Candy comprendió que estaba realmente enamorada de Terry y no pudo evitar sentir verdadera lástima por ella.

-Es normal, ha permanecido demasiado tiempo en el agua. ―El tono calmado de Neil inspiraba seguridad―. -Tenemos que conseguir que suba su temperatura como sea. Por lo pronto, colócale esto junto al cuello, luego repetiremos la operación en las axilas y en las ingles. Voy a preparar una sopa de sobre y trataremos de que tome un poco; sería mejor alguna bebida caliente y azucarada, pero no tenemos ni gota de azúcar.

En ese momento, una fuerte ráfaga de viento sacudió las paredes de la tienda de campaña. Al instante, se hizo el silencio en el interior y el miedo asomó en los ojos de ambas mujeres.

-Tranquilas, la tienda está bien asegurada. La roca detrás y la moto delante nos servirán de protección contra el viento y la nieve, racionándolas con cuidado tenemos provisiones para unos cuatro días. Lo mejor es tratar de relajarse y rezar para que la tormenta no dure demasiado.-

Mientras hablaba Neil sacó el brazo por la apertura, rellenó la cacerola de nieve y de nuevo, la puso a derretir encima del calentador. Cuando el agua empezó a hervir, le arrojó un sobre de sopa instantánea sobre el regazo y una ramita que había arrancado de un arbusto cercano-

-Vamos blancuzca, demuéstranos tus dotes de cocinera.-

Contenta de tener algo que hacer que le permitiera olvidarse por unos segundos de la ventisca que golpeaba contra el refugio entre gemidos terroríficos, Candy vertió los polvos sobre el agua burbujeante y empezó a removerla con el palo de madera.

Cuando estuvo lista y tras enfriarla un poco, Neil trató de hacer que Terry tomara unas cuantas cucharadas de sopa con la ayuda de Susan; una tarea que no resultó nada sencilla. Incapaz de quedarse mirando sin hacer nada, Candy se puso de nuevo el anorak y abrió la cremallera de la tienda. A pesar de que solo se asomó para coger un poco más de nieve para renovar el agua de la cantimplora que ya estaba tibia,

las fuertes rachas de aire helado golpearon su rostro de forma dolorosa.

Tan solo había una taza de aluminio que fueron pasando de uno a otro hasta que se acabó el caldo. Neil y Candy se turnaban para derretir nieve con la que rellenaban la cantimplora cada cierto tiempo, hasta que Susan anunció que notaba la piel de Terry algo más caliente. Al oírlo, ambos suspiraron, aliviados. Ya eran más de las doce de la noche; afuera la tormenta seguía rugiendo con furia y Candy, que seguía vigilando el agua de la cacerola, notó que se le empezaban a cerrar los párpados.

-Métete en el saco, yo seguiré con eso.-

Demasiado agotada para protestar, se metió en el saco que quedaba libre y se acomodó en el mullido interior con un jadeo de satisfacción. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, cuando una inesperada invasión de su intimidad la sobresaltó.

-¿Qué…que haces?. ―murmuró, medio grogui.

-Querida araña patas largas, no querrás que me congele ahí fuera ¿verdad? Acabo de colocar una última cantimplora llena de agua caliente en el saco de Terry y voy a dormir un poco.-

-¿Aquí? .-Ahora estaba completamente despierta y su voz sonó con un matiz agudo.

-¡Shh! Susan está dormida.-

-¿Pretendes pasar la noche conmigo? .-susurró, agitada.

-Ya te dije.-

-Pero...-

-Hazme un hueco.-

Incrédula, lo sintió tenderse junto a ella y escuchó el sonido que hacía la cremallera del saco de dormir al cerrarse de nuevo.

-¡No puedes meterte aquí! .-afirmó en un susurro impotente.

Se había vuelto hacia él, pero al instante comprendió que había sido un error; el Mataperros también se había colocado de costado y sus cuerpos quedaban a menos de diez centímetros de distancia.

-¡Silencio! Quiero dormir. -Sin pedir permiso, pasó un brazo por debajo de su cabeza, de modo que el rostro de Candy quedó apoyado sobre su hombro, y el otro por encima de su cintura―. No te importa, ¿verdad? Así estaremos más cómodos.-

-Pero...-

-Buenas noches .-musitó con desfachatez aquel... aquel... aquel invasor de sacos de dormir, tan cerca de sus labios que su aliento los acarició con la calidez de la brisa.

Apoyó la mano contra el pecho masculino en un intento de apartarlo y sintió su corazón, que latía tan rápido como el suyo propio, bajo la palma. Aún estaba tratando de decidir qué hacer, cuando notó que Neil empezaba a olfatearle los cabellos y el cuello como un hurón.

-¡Deja de olisquearme! .-ordenó, indignada, aunque no alzó la voz.

-Hmm...-

-¿Me has oído? ¡Sé perfectamente que después de una semana de baños polacos debo apestar, así que si no quieres morir atufado sal de mi saco! ¡Ahora!.-

-Me encanta tu olor, blancuzca.-musitó el odioso Mataperros con la nariz hundida en su piel―. En realidad, toda tú me encantas.-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Tienes fiebre? .-Alarmada, le colocó la palma de la mano en la frente para comprobarlo―. Tu temperatura es normal.-

-¿Seguro? Me noto muy caliente. -Apretó las caderas contra las suyas en un gesto inconfundible, pero Candy estaba demasiado preocupada para notar sus indirectas.

-De verdad que me estás asustando, estás rarísimo. A lo mejor es una reacción postraumática por haber estado a punto de congelarte.-

-Reacción postraumática. ―repitió frotando la punta de la nariz contra su garganta.- si…eso debe ser.-

-¡¿Y qué vamos a hacer?!.-

-No tiene remedio. -Seguía olisqueando su piel a placer.- Estoy traumatizado desde el día en que te conocí.-

-Definitivamente, has debido golpearte en la cabeza con una placa de hielo, creo que estás delirando.- Frenética, Candy se preguntó cómo iban a salir de semejante embrollo.

-Hoy he comprendido que la vida es así .-le oyó chasquear los dedos.- un minuto estás y al siguiente has desaparecido. Ya es hora de que sepas lo que siento por ti.-

Su mano, grande y cálida, subió por su costado, se posó sobre su pecho y tomó posesión de él con rotundidad.

-¡Neil, me estás metiendo mano!.-

Estaba tan asombrada por las palabras y los actos del Mataperros, de quien siempre había dado por hecho que la detestaba en la misma medida en que ella lo detestaba a él, que era incapaz de reaccionar. Su cuerpo, en cambio, al parecer iba por libre porque no se le escapó el modo súbito en que su piel se erizó de millares de bultitos diminutos.

-¿Meterte mano? ¿Yo? .-Le acarició el pezón por encima del jersey con la yema del pulgar.- Tú sí que deliras.-

Confundida aún por su inesperada osadía, Candy trató de apartarse un poco, pero dentro de aquel saco tan estrecho resultaba imposible. ―A ver si lo recuerdo bien... ―le oyó murmurar y sin darle tiempo de preguntarle qué era lo que tenía que recordar, Neil sopló aire caliente cerca de su oreja antes de morderle con suavidad en un punto situado, exactamente, a dos grados suroeste del lóbulo.

De inmediato, una serie de explosiones en cadena se sucedieron a lo largo de su cuerpo dejándola exánime; pero sin darle ni siquiera un respiro para poder recuperarse, el Mataperros, implacable, siguió mordisqueándola en ese lugar específico hasta que ella, incapaz de seguir resistiéndose, ladeó un poco más la cabeza para dejarle maniobrar a su antojo.

-¡Ahh!.. ―suspiró.

Si Neil no hubiera estado al borde de la locura, se habría sentido complacido al notar cómo su amada rubia se rendía por completo ante su pericia; sin embargo, él mismo estaba tan excitado que en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que si no fuese porque a menos de un metro dormían Susan y Terry la haría suya en ese preciso momento.

¡Oh, dioses! Por fin volvía a tener a su querida araña patas largas justo donde llevaba fantaseando desde hacía años, se dijo, enloquecido de deseo, mientras sus labios buscaban, hambrientos, el contacto de aquella boca sensual que lo atormentaba en sueños casi desde que tenía uso de razón.

Entretanto, una aturdida Candy seguía tratando de asimilar aún que el hombre que la besaba con aquel ardor arrebatador, como si quisiera absorber la esencia de su ser hasta la última gota, no era otro que el Mataperros.

Experimentaba la inquietante sensación de que sus caricias habían despertado en su cerebro una memoria ancestral; de repente, sabía sin lugar a dudas qué parte de su labio superior mordisquear, y con cuánta fuerza, para hacerlo estremecer entre sus brazos; tenía una idea exacta del modo en que él la apretaría contra su cuerpo, igual que si quisiera fundirla con su carne, en cuanto introdujera la lengua en su boca y acariciara con la punta la piel húmeda del interior; estaba segura de que solo tenía que enredar los dedos en los largos cabellos de su nuca y un gruñido ahogado surgiría de su garganta... Cada vez que a cada una de esas causas le seguía uno de esos efectos se maravillaba ante aquel extraño instinto, hasta que el estruendo de la tempestad que golpeaba con fuerza en el exterior pintó en su mente una imagen, tan nítida como insospechada, que la dejó paralizada.

Al notar la súbita rigidez de su cuerpo, Neil se apartó unos milímetros de sus labios.

-¿Qué ocurre?.-

La aspereza de su tono delataba la intensidad de su pasión, y al oírlo Candy tembló sin control. Hizo un valiente esfuerzo, no obstante, para tratar de sobreponerse a esa nueva descarga de fuego líquido entre las ingles.

-¡Fuiste tú, Neil! ¡Aquella noche! .-A pesar de que sonó como una afirmación, ni siquiera mientras lo decía era capaz asimilar semejante idea.

-¿Qué noche? .-preguntó él, en un intento desesperado de ganar tiempo, con una voz que sonaba mucho menos firme de lo habitual.

-Por favor, no lo niegues.-

El matiz herido que impregnaba sus palabras le llegó al alma y se vio obligado a confesar: -Sí, Candy, fui yo... aquella noche.-

A Candy le daba vueltas la cabeza; incluso después de haberlo escuchado de sus propios labios, ni siquiera ahora era capaz de creerlo del todo.

-¿Cómo pudiste?.-

De nuevo, había más dolor que acusación en la pregunta y a Neil se le encogió el corazón.

-¡No fue algo planeado! ¡Tienes que creerme! .-Las palabras brotaban atropelladas de sus labios; era preciso que ella comprendiera.

-Escuché lo que hablabas con Annie en tu habitación y me juré que desbarataría ese plan descabellado fuese como fuese.-

Por unos segundos ella no supo qué decir, pero, aunque sentía un dolor sordo en el pecho, logró reponerse lo suficiente para decir:

-Desde luego lo conseguiste, pero ¿a qué precio?.-

Neil enmarcó su rostro con ambas manos y, maldiciendo la oscuridad que reinaba en el interior de la tienda de campaña, que impedía que ella leyera la sinceridad reflejada en sus pupilas, trató de explicarse:

-No fue como piensas. ¡Te lo juro! Robert había bebido mucho y no dejó de presumir delante de mí de cómo iba a desvirgarte ―notó el respingo que dio al escuchar sus palabras, tan crudas, pero no le permitió apartarse; con su rostro firmemente sujeto entre las manos continuó―: Le invité a otra copa y no paré hasta emborracharlo del todo. Cuando ya no podía ni andar, le acompañé hasta su habitación y le dejé roncando sobre la cama. Luego me dirigí a la casita de juegos dispuesto a contártelo todo; no pensaba ahorrarte el menor detalle desagradable, quería que no te quedara ningún tipo de duda respecto a la catadura moral de tu novio. Pero entonces...-Se detuvo, incapaz de seguir adelante.

-¿Entonces? .-lo animó con un susurro.

-Entonces tú, preocupada por que pudiera pezcar un resfriado, empezaste a desabrocharme la camisa mojada. ¡Joder, Candy, era la primera vez desde que nos conocíamos que me tocabas de manera voluntaria! ¡No puedes entender lo que significó para mí! Y luego... Luego las cosas se descontrolaron.-

Candy revivió paso a paso, como lo había hecho cientos de veces a lo largo de los años, el modo en el que se habían descontrolado las cosas aquella noche y no pudo reprimir un escalofrío. Hasta que no pasó un buen rato, no consiguió recuperar la capacidad de hablar.

-Las cosas se descontrolaron, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga maldición? ―Ahora su voz sonaba llena de furia―. ¿Que fui incapaz de resistirme? ¿Que fue una noche perfecta? ¿Que nunca más he vuelto a sentir lo que sentí en esos instantes? ¿Que la llevo clavada en mis entrañas desde entonces? Puedes elegir la respuesta que más te guste y cientos más, todas ellas son correctas. Te quiero, Candy. Siempre te he querido.

Sus palabras y, sobre todo, la sinceridad que latía en ellas la dejaron sin aliento.

_«Estoy soñando»,_ se dijo.

Sin embargo, la presión de las manos de Neil sobre sus mejillas, su voz ronca y apremiante, el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, en contraste con el frío que reinaba en el exterior del saco de dormir, le decían que no, que aquello no solo no era un sueño, sino que era uno de los momentos más reales y trascendentes de su vida.

El Mataperros, nada menos…El odiado Mataperros, al que había detestado casi desde el momento en que lo conoció, acababa de confesar que fue a él a quien entregó su virginidad aquella noche de tormenta que jamás había logrado borrar de su memoria; que habían sido sus manos y su boca las que habían despertado en su cuerpo y en su alma esas increíbles sensaciones que más tarde había buscado, en vano, en los brazos de otros hombres; que él era la sombra que llevaba persiguiendo desde que cumplió los dieciocho; que la amaba, que la había amado siempre...

Continuará…


	17. Chapter 17

De súbito, una ola de furia hirviente le subió desde el pecho hasta el cerebro, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Estaba tan rabiosa, que tuvo que apretar las manos ―que se habían transformado en puños ansiosos de golpearlo― contra los muslos.

-¡Te juro que nunca, nunca te perdonaré!. ―Las palabras salían a duras penas de entre sus dientes apretados.- ¡No eres más que un mentiroso y rastrero que se aprovecha de la inocencia de las personas!.-

-¡Nunca planeé aprovecharme de ti, Candy! ¡Tienes que creerme! Yo también era inocente, no fui capaz de controlar la situación. ―Ella detectó su angustia, pero no se dejó conmover.

-¡¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste?! ¿Por eso mantenías siempre esa calma que me sacaba de mis casillas cuando te metías conmigo? Seguro que en el fondo te decías: «lo que no sabe esta pobre estúpida es que me he acostado con ella, que la he tocado de arriba abajo, que conozco todos los trucos para hacerla gemir...».

Su voz se quebró, pero enseguida se repuso y volvió al ataque―: ¡Has tenido que disfrutar como un enano a mi costa con ese «secretillo» tan inocente! Debe molar guardarse semejante as en la manga...-

Entonces se vino abajo por completo. Empezó a llorar con tal desconsuelo que Neil, incapaz de resistirlo, la estrechó con todas sus fuerzas contra sí. Candy forcejeó durante unos segundos, tratando de liberarse, pero no logró apartarlo ni un milímetro. Cansada, desistió de aquella lucha inútil y con el rostro hundido en el cálido cuello del aborrecido Mataperros, dejó escapar un millar de lágrimas que ni siquiera sospechaba que guardaba dentro; por lo que pudo ser y no fue, o por el tiempo perdido o por... en realidad, no sabía muy bien por qué lloraba con semejante desconsuelo.

Durante todo ese tiempo Neil no dijo una sola palabra, tan solo la apretó contra él, sin dejar de acariciar los ensortijados cabellos hasta que los sollozos cesaron. Cuando los suspiros se fueron espaciando más y más, y volvió a reinar el silencio en el interior de aquel saco de dormir, que al igual que el capullo de una mariposa parecía aislarlos del resto del mundo, susurró en su oído:

-Te dejé una nota. tú dormías y no quería despertarte. Si te soy sincero, no lo hice porque tenía miedo de que empezaras a mirarme con odio. Arranqué un papel de uno de tus cuadernos y te la dejé ahí, sobre las mantas donde yacimos.-

Candy no contestó. Neil no estaba seguro de que le hubiera oído, pero decidió dejarlo estar. ¿Para qué seguir con las explicaciones? Estaba claro que ella no le iba a perdonar jamás; lo más seguro era que en cuanto regresaran a Chicago se negara a volver a verlo siquiera. Al pensar en los años vacíos que seguramente le aguardaban, sintió una angustiosa desesperación; no podía ni imaginar una vida sin la presencia de aquella rubia que lo traía por la calle de la amargura, pero que era tan esencial para él como el aire que respiraba.

Justo entonces se le ocurrió que, tal vez, ya nunca más volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y la apretó un poco más contra sí; la besó en la frente y se dispuso a disfrutar del placer agridulce de abrazarla quizá por última vez.

o

El agradable olor del café recién hecho despertó a Candy. Abrió los ojos y vio a Neil en cuclillas junto al calentador. A pesar de las intensas emociones del día anterior, su sueño había sido profundo y sin interrupciones. Tan solo se había despertado en una ocasión en mitad de la noche sintiéndose desorientada, pero la respiración regular del Mataperros, que dormía estrechamente abrazado a ella, la había tranquilizado y había vuelto a dormirse en el acto.

El Mataperros y ella…aquella noche…con determinación, se obligó a dejar de pensar en aquel espinoso asunto, abrió la cremallera del saco y se estremeció al notar el cambio de temperatura.

-Toma. Te hará entrar en calor.-

Incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, tomó la taza que Neil le ofrecía y dio un sorbo, agradecida. A pesar de que no tenía azúcar ni leche, le pareció delicioso; cuando terminó, le devolvió en silencio la taza para que la rellenara y se la tendió a Susan, que también acababa de salir del saco que compartía con Terry.

-¿Cómo está, Susy? .-Neil le pasó una galleta y le dio otra a Candy.

Susan no tenía buena cara; estaba muy pálida y unas ojeras oscuras dibujaban dos medias lunas bajo sus ojos.

-Ha recuperado la consciencia y está lúcido. Hace un rato he hablado un poco con él, pero enseguida ha vuelto a dormirse. Seguro tiene fiebre, cuando le he tocado la frente estaba ardiendo.-

-¡Mierda, el botiquín estaba en la otra moto! -Neil se pasó una mano por los revueltos cabellos castaños, preocupado.

-¡Esperen, puede que yo tenga algo!.-

Candy cogió su anorak y empezó a vaciar los numerosos bolsillos. Cuando terminó, sobre el suelo de la tienda de campaña había dos blísters de ibuprofeno, uno de paracetamol, tres de cápsulas de amoxicilina, un botecito de agua oxigenada, varias bolsitas con gasas esterilizadas, un termómetro, una caja sin empezar de pastillas para la garganta y un paquete de gominolas.

-¡Que bien!.- Su alegre sonrisa hizo que el estómago de Candy empezara a hacer cosas raras, así que se encogió de hombros y contestó sin mirarlo:

-Bueno, como buena doctora, me gusta ir preparada, siempre puede surgir alguna emergencia. Creo que lo mejor será empezar alternando ibuprofeno y paracetamol.

Le tendió un par de blísters de cada una a Susan.

-Gracias ―musitó esta con expresión cansada.- Terry te debe la vida y yo mi cordura.-

Candy se limitó a encogerse de hombros una vez más antes de pasarle la taza que Neil había vuelto a llenar. Entre las dos incorporaron a Terry, que estaba sumido en un sueño inquieto, y le obligaron a tomarse una pastilla y a beber unos cuantos sorbos de café.

La mañana transcurrió con una lentitud desesperante mientras afuera la tempestad seguía rugiendo con fuerza. En un momento dado, Neil abrió la cremallera de la tienda y vieron que al otro lado había una barrera de nieve de más de un metro de altura.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?.-

Candy hablaba más para sí misma que otra cosa, pero él respondió al instante:

-Esperaremos aquí el tiempo que sea necesario. Racionándolas bien, tenemos provisiones para unos tres días, así que recemos para que la tormenta no dure mucho más. En cuanto despeje, Kolia vendrá a rescatarnos en helicóptero; con el localizador GPS del teléfono no tendrá problemas para encontrarnos.-

Sus palabras la tranquilizaron, aunque solo un poco. Ellos podrían aguantar unos días sin problemas, pero ¿qué pasaría si Terry empeoraba? Con esa inquietante capacidad que tenía para leerle la mente, Neil apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y le dijo en tono consolador:

-No te pongas en lo peor Candy.-

Con brusquedad, se apartó de esos dedos que parecían quemarla y no se le escapó el profundo suspiro que salió de los labios masculinos.

Salvo alimentar a Terry y darle las medicinas a las horas correspondientes no había nada más que hacer. El ambiente tenso que se respiraba el interior de la tienda de campaña, casi hundida bajo el peso de la nieve que Neil salía a retirar de vez en cuando, no era el más propicio para jugar a las adivinanzas o mantener conversaciones intranscendentes, así que Candy casi agradeció cuando llegó el momento de irse a dormir.

Llevaba casi media hora dando vueltas, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, cuando oyó abrirse la cremallera del saco y lo sintió tenderse a su lado. A pesar de que casi no habían cruzado una palabra en todo el día, Neil la rodeó con sus brazos igual que la noche anterior y ella no dudó en acomodarse entre ellos. Hundió el rostro en el cálido hueco de la garganta morena, que parecía diseñado para ese fin y unos segundos después, dormía profundamente.

o

Cuando el aroma del café la despertó de nuevo a la mañana siguiente, Candy notó algo extraño. Se quedó quieta, tratando de averiguar de qué se trataba y unos segundos después, comprendió que lo que le había llamado la atención era que ya no se escuchaba el furioso ulular del viento y el aleteo constante de las rejillas de ventilación de la tienda de campaña.

-¿Ha terminado? .-preguntó, esperanzada, aceptando la taza de las manos de Neil.

-Hace una mañana perfecta. El sol brilla, el teléfono está cargado y, en cuanto terminen de desayunar, saldré a despejar esto un poco para facilitar las tareas de rescate.-

Candy asintió con una sonrisa de alivio en los labios, antes de dar un mordisco hambriento a la galleta que le correspondía.

-Buenos días. -Susan salió de su saco y se acercó a recibir su ración de café y galleta. Se la veía un poco más alegre .- Terry ha dormido bien, ya no tiene fiebre.-

-Susan...-La voz del pelilargo sonaba rasposa y débil; se notaba que le dolía al hablar.

ella le llevó la taza de café que Neil acababa de rellenar y le ayudó a incorporarse para beber; un esfuerzo que enseguida lo dejó sin fuerzas. Después de unos cuantos sorbos, se tumbó de nuevo y se quedó dormido en el acto.

Al ver su mirada de preocupación, Neil rodeó los hombros de Susan con un brazo y se apresuró a tranquilizarla: -Es normal, Susy. Está muy débil, pero lo peor ha pasado.-

Ella esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa y le tendió la taza para que se la rellenara una vez más. Candy percibió el profundo agradecimiento que asomaba a los ojos de Susan y se sintió avergonzada de sí misma por haber experimentado una punzada de algo muy parecido a los celos. Odiaba al Mataperros, ¿no? Entonces ¿por qué le molestaba que tratara de consolar a otra?, le vino a la cabeza el modo en que se había acomodado entre sus brazos la noche anterior, como si estos fueran su refugio habitual y volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado para que nadie advirtiera su rubor.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono vía satélite. Neil se abalanzó sobre el aparato mientras Susan y ella intercambiaban una sonrisa de alivio. A pesar de que la comunicación era bastante defectuosa ―la voz de Kolia llegaba con un retraso de varios segundos y sus palabras se distinguían con dificultad a causa del ruido estático―, Neil consiguió informarle de su posición antes de que se cortara. Después se puso el anorak, abrió la cremallera de la tienda y con ayuda del cazo que usaban para todo empezó a abrirse paso a través de la muralla de nieve que los rodeaba.

Al verlo, Candy terminó de abrocharse las botas, cogió la taza en la que habían desayunado por turnos y salió a ayudarlo. Su progreso resultó muy lento con aquellas herramientas tan primitivas; dos horas después, apenas habían abierto un paso estrecho que les permitió llegar hasta la moto, sepultada bajo una capa de nieve de más de medio metro de espesor. Les llevó un buen rato desenterrarla lo suficiente para que Neil se hiciera con el bidón de gasolina de repuesto.

-Busca ramas, piñas... cualquier cosa que nos sirva para hacer una hoguera.-

Obediente, Candy caminó con dificultad hasta los árboles más cercanos y empezó a desenterrar las ramas y palitos que la tormenta había arrancado de los árboles. Casi una hora más tarde, una fogata de buen tamaño ardía a un par de metros de su refugio y el humo espeso producido por la madera húmeda subía hasta el cielo con lentitud, lanzando una señal tan visible como el haz de luz de un faro en la costa.

Ya no les quedaba más que esperar y seguir alimentando la hoguera de vez en cuando. Si tenían suerte y había un helicóptero disponible, les explicó Neil, lo más probable era que les recogieran ese mismo día, si no, tendrían que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Para celebrarlo, hubo doble ración de barritas de cereales en la comida y todos, salvo Terry que no hacía más que dormitar, las devoraron con apetito. Sin embargo, una vez terminado aquel tentempié frugal, a Candy el paso del tiempo se le hizo interminable. Después de pasar las dos últimas noches casi en blanco, Susan también había aprovechado para dormir un poco y, salvo para temas muy concretos y completamente impersonales, el Mataperros y ella no habían intercambiado más que unas pocas palabras.

Candy seguía muy lejos de perdonarlo; cada vez que pensaba en el modo en que él se había aprovechado de ella y la había mantenido engañada durante todos esos años le daban ganas de arañarlo. En un par de ocasiones lo pescó mirándola con fijeza, pero enseguida desvió la vista y ella se dijo que había imaginado el trazo de dolor en sus pupilas amieladas. La noche llegó y no había ni rastro del helicóptero. Con los ánimos de nuevo por los suelos, cenaron en silencio y se acostaron.

Y una vez más ocurrió aquello para lo que Candy no encontraba explicación racional alguna: hasta que Neil no la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó la mejilla áspera sobre sus cabellos, fue incapaz de dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, el sonido del motor les anunció la llegada del helicóptero. A pesar de que era muy temprano, ya estaban preparados. Neil había decidido dejar allí casi todo el equipo; Kolia y Quikil volverían en unos días a recuperar la moto de nieve y la tienda de campaña.

En cuanto el helicóptero despegó con ellos a bordo, Candy sintió una vez más una extraña opresión en el estómago. _«Alivio»,_ se dijo, aunque, curiosamente, la sensación se asemejaba bastante más a la tristeza. Aquella aventura tan fuera de lugar en su existencia rutinaria estaba a punto de terminar. Por supuesto que había habido aspectos buenos y malos; momentos maravillosos y situaciones terribles, pero todos y cada uno de ellos le habían servido para conocerse mejor a sí misma y le habían empujado a alcanzar logros que jamás habría imaginado. A pesar de que el viaje le había costado un novio, varios sustos de muerte y un descubrimiento tan absolutamente inesperado que aún no sabía muy bien qué hacer con él, no se arrepentía en absoluto de haber venido.

Miró con disimulo la cabeza de Neil, que parecía ensimismado por completo en el paisaje que se divisaba por la ventanilla. Su enfado con él no había desaparecido, pero se mezclaba con demasiadas emociones que tendría que analizar una por una. _«Sí»,_ se dijo, «_por fortuna, regresamos a Chicago. Retomar mi rutina me ayudará a despejar la mente y a aclararme las ideas_». Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, la idea de dejar atrás todo aquello la llenaba de melancolía.

Continuará…


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Dos días después, Susan y Candy se despedían frente a la puerta de la Terminal 4 del aeropuerto de Chicago con una efusividad desconocida hasta entonces.

Los otros dos componentes de la expedición se habían quedado unos días más en Petropávlovsk. El médico que había examinado a Terry dictaminó que sería conveniente que pasara un tiempo en observación y Neil, en calidad de responsable de la expedición y por su dominio del ruso, había insistido en quedarse con él y encargarse de hacer los arreglos que fueran necesarios para su vuelta; sin hacer caso de las protestas de Susan quien, después del susto vivido, no parecía dispuesta a perder de vista ni un segundo a Terry.

Candy observó la ciudad desde las ventanillas del taxi que la llevaba a su departamento. El tráfico intenso y el flujo continuo de personas le produjeron un ligero agobio; después de la vastedad de Kamchatka, Chicago se le antojaba demasiado civilizada con sus concurridas calles y sus edificios modernos. Sin poder evitarlo, un profundo suspiro se escapó de sus labios. En ese momento sonó su móvil:

-¿Ya ha regresado a la civilización la intrépida exploradora?.-

La voz alegre de Annie aflojó un poco la opresión que llevaba sintiendo en el pecho desde el instante en que embarcó en el primer avión.

-En efecto, aquí estoy sana y salva a pesar de las peligrosísimas aventuras a las que me he enfrentado, fieras salvajes incluidas. ―Hizo un esfuerzo por sonar animada.

-¿Estás bien?.-

_-¡Caray!.-_ se dijo en silencio, su amiga la conocía demasiado bien.

-Sí, claro que estoy bien, lo que pasa es que ha sido un viaje muy largo y estoy cansada.

Su respuesta pareció tranquilizarla.

-Katy no para de preguntar por ti; está deseando que le cuentes tu viaje con pelos y señales, así que recupera fuerzas cuanto antes ―ordenó― porque el sábado te esperamos a comer y tienes que estar en plena forma para responder a todas sus preguntas.

-Así que me espera un interrogatorio en toda regla. ―Candy sonrió al pensar en la curiosidad insaciable de su ahijada.

-Cuenta con ello.-

-Annie y tú, ¿cómo estás?.-

-Gorda, mimada, feliz... Raff vuelve el viernes por la tarde de Dallas. A ver con qué se presenta esta vez ―la risita que soltó Annie rebosaba contento―. Lo último fue un sombrero texano y unas botas de cowboy en miniatura, y tuve que pararle los pies porque ya tenía apalabrado un poni para llevarlo a la finca. A este paso, nuestro hijo va a ser el niño más malcriado del planeta Tierra.

Al oírla, Candy recordó la cara de felicidad casi cómica que lució Raff durante horas el día que se enteró de que el bebé que esperaba su amiga sería un niño. En realidad, estaba segura de que si le hubiera dicho que iba a ser niña su reacción habría sido exactamente la misma; saltaba a la vista que estaba loco por Annie, por la criatura que llevaba en su seno, por Katy e, incluso, por la Tata. Candy no pudo reprimir una punzada de envidia al pensarlo.

-Bueno, Candy, estoy oyendo a Katy y a la Tata que vuelven del parque, ya te lo cuento todo el sábado. Te espero a las dos.- Annie colgó justo en el momento en el que el taxi se detenía frente al portal de su edificio.

Candy pagó, recogió su equipaje y subió en el ascensor. Cuando abrió la puerta de su piso y percibió el olor familiar no la asaltó la acostumbrada ráfaga de satisfacción que solía experimentar siempre que regresaba a su hogar. Esta vez, la penumbra producida por las persianas a medio bajar y el silencio reinante le resultaron sofocantes.

Sin ganas siquiera de prepararse algo rápido en la cocina, aunque apenas había probado la comida del avión, dejó los trastos en el vestíbulo de cualquier manera antes de dirigirse a su dormitorio arrastrando los pies. Ya en su cuarto, se quitó los jeans y se dejó caer, pesadamente, sobre el edredón. Tendida boca arriba, con los brazos estirados a lo largo del cuerpo, contempló la pintura blanca del techo mientras repasaba las últimas horas que había pasado en suelo ruso.

Después de que el helicóptero aterrizara en Petropávlovsk, una furgoneta los había trasladado al hospital en el que Terrry había quedado ingresado. Candy había solicitado quedarse un momento a solas con él y Neil y Susan habían abandonado la habitación sin decir una palabra. Terry estaba muy débil y apenas podía hablar, pero no era necesario que dijera nada. Ella hablaría por los dos.

Candy tan solo necesitó unos minutos para dar por concluido el efímero noviazgo que, en realidad, nunca había merecido ese nombre. Le confesó que había escuchado su conversación en el claro y que sabía que entre Susan y él había una relación que iba mucho más allá de lo meramente laboral. Terry abrió la boca, pero ella apoyó con suavidad las yemas de los dedos sobre sus labios para acallar sus disculpas, excusas o lo que quisiera que fuera a decirle; en verdad, dijo, no tenía la menor importancia.

Por fin había dejado de engañarse a sí misma y había sido capaz de reconocer que lo que había habido entre ellos dos jamás había ido más allá de una mera atracción física, exagerada hasta niveles desmedidos por su deseo obsesivo de tener una familia propia ―evitó a propósito referirse a los intereses, más o menos confesables, que él mismo pudiera haber tenido en aquella relación―; de hecho, añadió, si no les hubiera espiado en aquella ocasión, los últimos días, en los que Susan le había cuidado día y noche y en los que él la había seguido con una mirada desvalida durante los pocos segundos que se apartaba de su lado, le habrían hecho abrir los ojos a la fuerza.

Sintió que Terry le besaba los dedos que mantenía aún sobre su boca, y la débil caricia la hizo sonreír.

-Adiós, Terry ,- terminó con dulzura,- Te deseo que tengas una buena vida.-

-Ha sido... -susurró él con voz tan débil que ella tuvo que acercarse un poco más para poder entenderlo.- ha sido... un placer... conocer a una... auténtica... dama. Adiós, Candy.-

Candy se inclinó hasta depositar un suave beso en los labios resecos y notó que, al igual que los suyos, los iris azules del chico relucían con el brillo de las lágrimas. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró una enfermera para tomarle la temperatura. Con disimulo, Candy se secó los ojos con la punta de los dedos y salió al pasillo donde los otros dos aguardaban apoyados contra la pared.

En cuanto la vio, Susan se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Aquel gesto inesperado la dejó tan estupefacta, que para cuando fue capaz de reaccionar la rubia ya había desaparecido en el interior de la habitación y había cerrado la puerta tras ella.

-Va a despedirse .-aclaró Neil al ver su expresión de desconcierto.- En cuanto salga las llevaré al aeropuerto; su avión despega dentro de un par de horas. Esta noche la pasarán en un hotel de Moscú cerca del aeropuerto, donde podrán descansar y darse un buen baño caliente antes de regresar a Chicago.

-Me hubiera gustado despedirme de Kolia y Quikil -comentó Candy, desanimada.-Sobre todo de Kolia.

-Aún tienen que recoger el campamento, pero hablé con él hace un rato y me ha dado un recado para ti.-

-¿Un recado?.-

Él notó el modo súbito en que su rostro se iluminó y por enésima vez, tuvo que reprimir un deseo intenso de estrecharla contra sí y comérsela a besos.

-Me ha dicho... -Neil carraspeó un par de veces: -Dolerrr mi corrrazón al decirrr adiós a la bella rrrubia, perrro como decirrr en mi país: «Casarrrse joven es muy prrronto y casarrrse viejo, muy tarrrde, así que nunca trrrates de enseñarrr a un cerrrdo a cantarrr. Perderrrás tu tiempo y fastidiarrrás al cerrrdo».

Fue una imitación tan perfecta de la forma de hablar del cocinero que Candy estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

-Desde luego, estos rusos saben cómo llegar al corazón de una mujer...-

Se miraron sonrientes y, durante unos segundos interminables, ambos se quedaron atrapados en las pupilas del otro, hasta que Candy recordó que aquel atractivo moreno de ojos risueños era el mismo Mataperros que se había aprovechado de su inocencia y se había burlado de ella sin compasión. Entonces, la sonrisa se borró de su boca y desvió la mirada en el acto.

-Candy... -El tono ronco de Neil tenía un matiz suplicante, pero Susan salió en ese momento de la habitación, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.

-Ya podemos irnos -anunció, demasiado embebida en sus propias emociones para percatarse de la tensión que se mascaba en el ambiente.

Subieron a la furgoneta y el chófer los condujo hasta el aeropuerto en medio de un silencio casi palpable. Una vez allí, Neil cruzó unas palabras en ruso con la empleada del mostrador de facturación y las ayudó a subir los bultos a la cinta transportadora, antes de acompañarlas hasta el control de seguridad.

-Buen via... -Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Susan se arrojó sobre él y lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo.

-¡Gracias por todo, Neil! Tengo el presentimiento de que este documental va a ser decisivo en mi carrera y tu ayuda ha sido fundamental; sin embargo, por lo que te estaré eternamente agradecida es por arriesgar tu vida para salvar la de Terry. Jamás lo olvidaré.-

Susan le colocó una mano en la nuca, obligándolo a bajar la cabeza y le dio un sorpresivo beso en los labios.

Candy, que observaba la escena con los párpados entornados, tuvo la impresión de que el rostro de Neil se cubría de rubor, a pesar de que la barba oscura de varios días y la piel requemada por el sol hacían difícil asegurarlo y si no hubiera estado tan cabreada por el modo en que Susan se apretaba contra él, le habría parecido hasta divertido.

-Espero que ciertas aventuras de última hora no te hayan hecho perder las ganas de confiar de nuevo en Wild Enterprises, Susy.- Neil trató de bromear, sintiéndose algo violento. Susan notó su incomodidad y se apartó un poco, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Por supuesto que no, Neil. Voy a recomendar tu empresa a todo el mundo. Si no les importa, tengo que ir un momento al tocador.- Le dirigió un guiño de complicidad y se alejó en dirección a los aseos públicos.

Aunque estaban rodeados de centenares de personas que iban y venían, de pronto, Candy tuvo la inquietante sensación de que se habían quedado completamente solos. Incapaz de resistir la mirada ardiente de esos ojos marrón, dirigió la suya hacia la puntera de sus botas de montaña, cuyos cordones, naranja y amarillo fluorescente respectivamente, llamaban la atención.

-Adiós, Neil. Muchas gracias por todo, lo he pasado muy bien -habló de corrido, como lo haría una niña bien educada al despedirse de los padres de su amiga después de una fiesta.

-¿En serio?.-

Asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlo, pero él colocó un dedo debajo de su barbilla y la obligó a alzar el rostro.

-¿Vamos a despedirnos así? .-La miró con tanta ternura que Candy no pudo evitar que sus labios temblaran.

Neil notó el temblor y dirigió una mirada cargada de frustración a su alrededor, antes de clavar de nuevo sus pupilas en ella.

-Hablaremos en Chicago.-

-No hay nada de que hablar.-

-Ya lo creo que lo hay.-

-No, no lo hay .-repitió, obstinada.

Él alzó los ojos al cielo y masculló algo entre dientes.

-¿Qué has dicho? .-Le dirigió una mirada suspicaz.

-He dicho que ya es mala suerte haberme tenido que enamorar, precisamente, de la rubia más cabezota del planeta .-replicó, irritado.

Su inesperada confesión la dejó petrificada ―en el fondo, estaba convencida que esa manía que le había entrado últimamente de besarla a la menor oportunidad no era más que otra forma suya de hacerla rabiar―; así que Neil aprovechó la relajación de sus defensas para estrecharla entre sus brazos antes de introducir la lengua hasta el fondo de su boca entreabierta, en un beso tan cargado de sensualidad que su calor se extendió como la pólvora desde la punta de sus cabellos rubios hasta las uñas de sus pies, necesitadas de una nueva capa de esmalte.

-Niños, niños, compórtense...-

La voz burlona de Susan la arrancó de golpe de aquel universo de lujuria y pasión desenfrenada y furiosa consigo misma por sucumbir al patético atractivo sexual de aquel Mataperros de tercera, Candy, aún jadeante, apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre su pecho y lo empujó con fuerza hasta que él la soltó de mala gana.

-Buen viaje, güerita.-

Su tono ronco le provocó un nuevo estremecimiento, pero ella se aferró al bolso, tratando de disimular el temblor de sus manos, alzó la barbilla en el aire y se dirigió hasta la entrada del control.

-Adiós .-se despidió, muy digna, sin volver la cabeza.

-No es un adiós, es un hasta luego...-declaró el moreno.

-_No es un adiós, es un hasta luego_.-

o

Tumbada en su cama, rodeada de los objetos familiares que había ido reuniendo a lo largo de su vida, la frase resonaba, una y otra vez, en su cabeza de un modo casi amenazador.

_-No es un adiós, es un hasta luego.-_

¿Por qué al escuchar aquellas palabras había sentido que ellos dos estaban unidos por un lazo especial que nada ni nadie sería capaz de cortar? ¿Por qué a pesar de saber que él la había engañado durante años le ardía la sangre solo de pensar en el beso que le había dado en el aeropuerto? ¿Por qué, de pronto, no podía apartar de sus pensamientos a Neil, el niño, el muchacho y después el hombre que había detestado toda su vida? ¿Por qué se sentía como si él le hubiera lanzado un hechizo del que no podría liberarse jamás?.

_«¡Tonterías!»_ se dijo, disgustada consigo misma. _«Odio al Mataperros, siempre le he odiado y siempre le odiaré. Ahora mismo estoy confusa por... por todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero en cuanto vuelva a mi rutina, a mi consultorio, a mi vida corriente, estos sentimientos, completamente incomprensibles por otro lado, se habrán volatilizado sin dejar rastro, como desaparece la angustia en cuanto despiertas de un mal sueño»._

Los párpados le pesaban, estaba agotada, pero fue la dulce mirada de Neil, rebosante de ternura, la última imagen que se dibujó en su cerebro antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Continuará…


	19. Chapter 19

Los ojos azules de Katy brillaban llenos de emoción al escuchar por tercera vez una de las increíbles aventuras de su madrina. Desde que había llegado al maravilloso piso en el que vivía su amiga Annie, Candy casi no había parado de hablar. Primero, contando hasta el último detalle de su viaje a Kamchatka y, después, contestando, una a una, todas las preguntas que se le ocurrían al inquisitivo cerebro de su ahijada. Por ello, a pesar de su tendencia a hablar por los codos, tenía la boca seca. Así que, cuando se oyó el sonido de la llave en la cerradura y tanto Annie como Katy se pusieron en pie de un salto, aprovechó para dar un largo trago a su cocacola, aliviada.

Al final Raff, el marido de Annie, había tenido que retrasar su vuelo unos días debido a ciertas complicaciones de última hora; por ello, en cuanto abrió la puerta, apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar la pequeña maleta con ruedas antes de que su mujer y su hijastra lo asaltaran, ansiosas, cada una por un lado.

-¡Hola, chiquita! Ya veo que se te ha caído otro diente. ¿Seguro que solo tienes siete años y no ciento cincuenta?.-

Alzó a la sonriente chiquilla con el brazo derecho, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y luego se volvió hacia su mujer, a la que mantenía bien apretada contra el costado izquierdo.

-Cada vez que te veo estás más guapa, baby .-afirmó con voz ronca, un segundo antes de inclinar la cabeza y besarla con un ardor que no había disminuido ni un ápice a pesar de los meses transcurridos.

Al ver aquel recibimiento, Candy volvió a sentir la ya familiar punzada de envidia que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos y de lo mal que la hacía sentir, no podía reprimir cada vez que veía reunida a la encantadora familia que su amiga había formado. En realidad, se alegraba de corazón de que Annie, que había sufrido mucho en un matrimonio anterior, en esta ocasión y a pesar de los comienzos nada propicios, hubiera tenido la suerte de encontrar a un hombre tan cariñoso y considerado como aquel gigantesco chico, que no podía disimular que estaba loco por ella.

Unos minutos después, ambos parecieron recordar por fin que no estaban solos y, de mala gana, se apartaron el uno del otro; ella con las mejillas muy coloradas y él con un destello pícaro en los brillantes ojos azules.

-Vamos, pasa, la Tata ya tiene la comida lista.-

-Espera un momento, tengo algo por aquí...-

Raff salió de nuevo al descansillo y regresó arrastrando una pequeña bicicleta con rueditas, de un brillante color rosa chicle, y con una coqueta cesta de paja en el manillar.

-¿Le has comprado otra cosa al bebé?.-Katy sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación y añadió en un susurro bien audible: -Mamá te va a matar.-

-¿Tú crees? .-susurró él a su vez, al tiempo que le lanzaba a Annie una cómica mirada de temor.

Katy asintió, muy seria.

-Y encima le has comprado una bici rosa... -Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, esta vez con pesimismo.

-¿Crees que al bebé no le gustará?-

El seguía hablando en voz baja, como si no fuera consciente de que Annie, Candy y ahora también la Tata, que acababa de salir de la cocina, seguían aquel diálogo con mucho interés.

-Papá, el bebé es un ni-ño .-Alargó las sílabas como si pensara que así le resultaría más fácil de entender.

-¿Y a los niños no les gusta el color rosa? .-Raff se rascó la nariz, muy concentrado.

-No. No les gusta nada.-

-Ya veo.-

Al ver su expresión de desilusión, la pequeña trató de animarlo:

-A lo mejor puedes cambiarla por una azul.-

-¡Anda! .-Su padrastro se golpeó la frente como si acabara de recordar algo muy importante.-Ahora que me acuerdo, la bici no era para el bebé.-

La niña pasó una mano acariciadora por la cesta blanca y, sin poder contenerse, tocó el timbre que repiqueteó con un alegre sonido metálico

-Es tan chula...-suspiró.-¿Para quién es, entonces?.-

-Déjame ver. -Raff cogió la enorme etiqueta que colgaba a un lado del manillar.- ¡Vaya, no puedo leerlo sin mis gafas!-

-Espera, que yo te ayudo. -La niña cogió la etiqueta y, con cierta dificultad debido a la letra cursiva, leyó en voz alta: Para... la... señorita... Katy Frames. ¡Katy Frames!-

-¡Esa soy yo! ¡Es para mí! ¡Es para mí, mamá!.-

Medio sorda por sus gritos de júbilo, Annie no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida; Raff era un hombre tan absurdamente generoso que resultaba imposible enfadarse con él.

Katy se abalanzó sobre su padrastro y se abrazó a sus piernas con fuerza.

-¡Me encanta, papá, gracias!-

-¿Acaso pensabas que me había olvidado de tu cumpleaños, chiquita? Sentí mucho no poder pasarlo con ustedes, pero te prometo ―trazó una cruz con el pulgar sobre su corazón― que el próximo no me lo perderé por nada del mundo.-

En ese momento la Tata anunció que la comida hacía un rato que estaba lista, que llevaba toda la mañana afanándose como una esclava en la cocina y que ya era hora de que pasaran al comedor. Por supuesto, todos obedecieron sin rechistar, aunque Katy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para apartarse de su preciosa bicicleta.

Entre las aventuras de Candy ―que ahora, a salvo en la civilización, le parecían mucho más cómicas a la propia protagonista― y las descabelladas anécdotas que Raff guardaba siempre en la recámara, la comida transcurrió en un ambiente inmejorable. Las carcajadas de los comensales resonaron a menudo en la espaciosa habitación, hasta que un comentario inocente de Annie durante el postre, cuando en una especie de éxtasis colectivo degustaban la tarta especial de la Tata, borró en el acto la sonrisa de los labios de su amiga.

-Tengo la impresión de que, después de todas esas peripecias en Kamchatka, tu relación con Neil va a ser mucho mejor de ahora en adelante.-{

-No cuentes con ello.-replicó, alzando la nariz en el aire.

Las miradas de Annie y Raff se cruzaron, y esta alzó las cejas de manera elocuente.

-Vamos, Candy .-su anfitrión le dirigió una sonrisa amable.- admite de una vez que Neil es un tipo genial, ¿a que sí, chiquita?.-

Katy, que tenía la boca llena de tarta, asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Sí, claro, genial. ―

-Candy hizo una mueca―. Ya veo que te tiene completamente engañado, Raff.-

-Yo lo conozco desde que tenía diez años y también pienso que es un hombre maravilloso.-intervino Annie, que era incapaz de quedarse callada cuando alguien se metía con alguno de sus seres queridos.

-Pues yo te digo que tu amigo es un mataperros, un traidor _robanovias_, un pervertido, un _aprovechatormentas _―la voz de Candy iba adquiriendo un timbre más agudo por momentos ―, un _engañaniñas _inocentes, un _guardasecretos_, un cretino integral, un acosador, un... un... ¡Un mataperros!.-

-Mataperros ya lo has dicho, tía Candy .-le recordó Katy con amabilidad.

-¡Da lo mismo, eso es exactamente lo que es! ¡Y un motero, para más inri!-

-¿Acaso Neil se ha comprado una moto? .-preguntó Raff con interés, aunque no entendía que relación tenía esto último con la retahíla anterior.

-¿Eh? .-Jadeante, la rubia frenó su rabiosa tirada y lo miró confundida.

-Lo digo por lo de motero.- aclaró Raff.

-No, hombre. ―Impaciente, alzó los ojos al cielo y aclaró como si se dirigiera a un tonto de remate―: Motero. Que pone motes. Motes hirientes, por supuesto.-

Raff miró a su mujer con los ojos muy abiertos, y ella tuvo que morderse los labios para contener una carcajada.

-Bueno, como viene ahora a lo mejor hacen las paces.-comentó Annie luchando por mantener la seriedad.

-¿Que viene? ¿Ahora? .-La piel de por sí pálida de las mejillas de Candy se tornó aún más blanca.

-¿No sabías que había vuelto? .-Annie la miró con expresión inocente.- Llegó anoche. Me dijo que tenía un poco de trabajo y que no podía venir a comer, pero ha quedado en pasarse a la hora del café.-

Al momento, Candy se levantó de la silla, con tanto ímpetu, que casi la tira al suelo.

-Yo... yo... ¡Casi se me olvida, tengo que irme! Una urgencia con un paciente muy grave…que… hizo una cita conmigo hoy por la mañana, lo había olvidado.-

-¿Muy grave?, ¿en ese caso hubiera ido a urgencias no? -

-Bueno, no creo que sea muy grave, probablemente exageró, pero de cualquier manera…¡me voy!, los médicos no descansamos.-

Candy repartió besos a todo el mundo, incluida la Tata que recogía los cacharros en la cocina sin dejar de canturrear una canción, y salió del piso casi corriendo.

-La tía Candy y el tío Neil se llevan fatal.-

-Fatal .-asintió Raff, muy serio.-

Al ver que la niña se removía inquieta en el asiento, su madre le dio permiso para levantarse y Katy salió disparada, dispuesta a probar la nueva bicicleta, aunque fuera solo arriba y abajo del pasillo.

-¿Fatal? .-Annie alzó una ceja, inquisitiva.

-Tan mal que te apuesto lo que quieras a que antes de que acabe el año vamos a la boda.-

-Entonces así de mal, ¿eh? .-sonrió, maliciosa.

-Te lo dice un experto en mujeres. -Frunció los labios con su mejor mueca de perdonavidas y añadió de modo enigmático―: A pesar de lo que dice de Neil, estoy seguro de que así será.-

Annie se cruzó de brazos y clavó en él sus rasgados ojos azules sin decir una palabra; una pose bien estudiada que siempre conseguía hacerle confesar.

-Está bien, _baby _.-suspiró su marido con su mejor cara de grandullón desvalido―, está claro que solo soy un pobre hombre dominado por su mujer.-

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me llamó desde Rusia, desesperado. Dijo que la había cagado pero bien. ―Sin dejar de hablar, Raff dejó la servilleta hecha un gurruño sobre la mesa, se levantó de la silla, se acercó a donde ella estaba, la tomó de la mano y la hizo levantarse a su vez.- Añadió que estaba seguro de que la había perdido para siempre.-―Le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y apoyó la otra mano, posesiva, sobre el abdomen abultado―. ¡Caramba, este niño va a ser karateka, qué patadas!.-

Incapaz de resistirse a su cercanía, Annie echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le ofreció sus labios; sin dudarlo un segundo, Raff tomó posesión de su boca y ambos se olvidaron del mundo hasta que la Tata los interrumpió, gruñona:

-Vamos, vamos, que tengo que recoger la mesa.-

Annie se apartó en el acto, avergonzada de haber perdido por enésima vez la noción del tiempo y el espacio, y Raff comprobó encantado que, a pesar de la infinidad de apasionados momentos compartidos, su mujer aún seguía sonrojándose igual que una recién casada.

Obedientes, salieron del comedor y se dirigieron al salón cogidos de la mano sin dejar de sonreírse. El profundo amor que se reflejaba sin disimulo en los iris azules llenó a Raff de calidez; sin embargo, de pronto, ella frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche.

-Oh, oh. ¿Qué ocurre ahora, _baby_?.-

Annie liberó la mano que su marido aún retenía entre las suyas y trató de sonar indignada; aunque, en realidad, lo que más le apetecía era arrojarse sobre él y seguir besándolo hasta que ambos perdieran el sentido.

-¡Raff Connor, no soy una niña a la que haya que ocultarle los problemas! Tenías que haberme contado lo de Neil. Si quieres que nuestro matrimonio funcione tendrás que dejar de ir por la vida en plan Llanero Solitario.-

El se secó un inexistente sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

-Te juro, Annie, _baby, _que a partir de ahora te consultaré hasta cuándo me corte las uñas de los pies. Te aseguro ―una amplia sonrisa, cargada de satisfacción, se dibujó en su rostro.-que acabarás harta de mí.-

Annie sacudió la cabeza, divertida; aquel hombre era incorregible. La impetuosa entrada de Neil en el salón los interrumpió.

-¿Se ha ido? .-preguntó a modo de saludo.

-En cuanto se enteró de que venías .-contestó Raff sin paños calientes, lo que le costó un doloroso codazo en las costillas. -¡Ouch!.-

Annie no hizo el menor caso de su mirada de reproche.

-Vamos a tomar un café y hablamos tranquilamente.-

Unos minutos después, los tres bebían el café que había preparado Annie, repanchingados en los confortables sillones colocados alrededor de la mesa de centro. La joven, que les había prohibido terminantemente hablar de nada que no fueran aburridas cosas de tíos hasta que ella regresara, se sentó junto a Neil en el sofá y dio un sorbo a su taza antes de empezar con el interrogatorio.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.-

-La he cagado Annie..-

Neil se apartó el largo mechón de pelo castaño que había resbalado sobre su frente. No tenía buena cara; aquella mañana no se había afeitado y se le marcaban unas profundas ojeras bajo los ojos.

-Bueno, no sería la primera vez. No creo que sea para tanto .-trató de animarlo, pero él movió la cabeza de lado a lado con pesimismo.

-Esta vez es la definitiva.-

Annie empezó a preocuparse de verdad, no recordaba haber visto a su amigo así de abatido jamás.

-¿Qué has hecho?.-

-No puedo contártelo .-apoyó los codos en los muslos y hundió la cabeza entre las manos.- pero me he portado como un bastardo mentiroso con Candy y sé que no va a perdonármelo jamás.-

A pesar de que la curiosidad la estaba matando, Annie respetó su reserva.

-Dale tiempo, Neil. Ya sabes cómo es Candy: estalla como una bengala, pero su fuego no quema. Seguro que en unas semanas se le ha pasado y volverán a retomar su agotadora relación, pasivo-agresiva, con total normalidad.-

Pero, sin cambiar de postura, Neil negó con la cabeza. -No sé cómo voy a vivir sin ella... -fue apenas un susurro, pero tanto Annie como Raff lo escucharon con claridad e intercambiaron una mirada llena de preocupación por encima de su cabeza.

-Neil, no te rindas .-suplicó Annie, al tiempo que apoyaba la mano sobre su hombro, compasiva.

Aquel leve contacto le hizo reaccionar. Neil se incorporó, cogió la taza de café ya frío de la mesa, se la bebió de un trago, del mismo modo que un pistolero del oeste vacía su vaso de whisky en la barra del _saloon _antes de un duelo a muerte, y volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa con un sonido seco que a Annie le hizo temer por la integridad de su delicada vajilla Villeroy & Boch.

-No me hagan caso; por supuesto que no voy a rendirme. -Su amiga respiró, aliviada, al ver el brillo decidido de los ojos color miel; por fin su querido Neil había vuelto a su ser.-Por un minuto me he dejado arrastrar por la autocompasión, pero ya pasó. Llevo enamorado de la blancuzca putrefacta casi desde que tengo uso de razón y va lista si cree que su condenada obstinación hará que deje de fastidiarla.-

-¡Así se habla, amigo!. – dijo Raff..

-Está bien, Annie, voy a darle un tiempo a tu amiguita, pero te lo advierto: mi paciencia tiene un límite y estoy dispuesto a tomar medidas drásticas.-

Al notar su expresión tormentosa, a sus interlocutores no les quedó la menor duda de que Neil hablaba muy en serio.

-Lo entiendo, Neil, y te prometo que tendrás todo mi apoyo. -Por unos segundos, Annie sintió un aguijonazo de culpabilidad al pensar en su amiga, pero lo descartó al instante.

-¡Esto se merece un brindis! .-afirmó Raff, entusiasmado. Con presteza, rellenó las tazas de café antes de alzar la suya y los otros dos le imitaron: - ¡Para que Candy se entere por fin de quién manda en...!-

El chisporroteo en los ojos azules de su mujer provocó que la frase acabara en un carraspeo culpable.

-_Yo _haré el brindis. ¿Algo que objetar? .-Annie le lanzó una mirada amenazadora por entre los párpados entornados y su marido se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-Para que Candy...-

Pero Neil no la dejó terminar.

-Yo me encargo. -Alzó la taza en el aire con un centelleo peligroso en las pupilas. - ¡Por mi próxima boda!.-

Y el guirigay de los vítores se mezcló con el tintineo de la porcelana mientras entrechocaban las delicadas tazas, una y otra vez.

Continuará...


	20. Chapter 20

Para Neil los días que siguieron transcurrieron con una lentitud desesperante y tuvo que recurrir a toda su paciencia de cazador para reprimir el impulso de plantarse una noche en casa de la blancuzca, echársela a la espalda, al estilo de alguno de sus admirados antepasados en esos tiempos adorables en los que no existía lo políticamente correcto, y encerrarla en la cueva más cercana.

La obstinada araña patas largas no contestaba a sus llamadas. Annie había tratado de ayudarlo organizando varias comidas y cenas destinadas a reunirlos de una vez. Sin embargo, antes de aceptar Candy, cautelosa, preguntaba siempre quienes estarían presentes, y aunque su amiga trataba de disimular, la pobre era tan mala mintiendo que la otra se escaqueaba a tiempo con cualquier excusa.

Por eso, cuando aquel viernes por la tarde, casi un mes después de su regreso de Kamchatka, Neil escuchó el sonido de su móvil ―que había dejado en el suelo junto al sofá en el que estaba tumbado, con el control de la tele en una mano y un bol de palomitas de microondas recién hechas en la otra, mientras veía el primer capítulo de los cuatro que pensaba tragarse de su serie favorita― masculló un par de maldiciones.

Con desgana, dejó el enorme bol en precario equilibrio sobre su estómago y tanteó con la mano hasta que dio con el teléfono, miró la pantalla y comprobó que era un número fijo que no le sonaba.

-¿Diga? .-No oyó nada, así que apretó el botón de apagado del televisor y repitió:- ¿Bueno?-

Nada, no escuchó ningún sonido al otro lado. Estuvo a punto de soltar una palabrota y colgar, pero, de pronto, tuvo una intuición que aceleró su ritmo cardiaco de manera brutal y lo que dijo en cambio fue:

-Güerita, ¿eres tú?.-

Tras una breve pausa oyó la voz de Candy, que sonaba algo insegura.

-Acabo de encontrarla.-

Ni siquiera tuvo que aclararle qué era lo que había encontrado. Sin dudarlo un instante, Neil anunció:

-Voy para allá.-

Y colgó sin darle tiempo de protestar.

o

Cada vez más inquieta a medida que pasaban los minutos, Candy se levantó de nuevo y en esta ocasión, se dirigió a la anticuada cocina del chalé que los Andrew tenían en la sierra. Tras rebuscar en la despensa, encontró una tableta de chocolate sin empezar. Satisfecha con aquel inesperado hallazgo, regresó al salón, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la gruesa alfombra de lana que había frente a la chimenea, apoyó la espalda contra el sofá, en su postura favorita desde que era una niña, y a pesar de que habían pasado casi seis meses desde la fecha de caducidad, rasgó el envoltorio y empezó a comer.

El chalé había permanecido cerrado durante mucho tiempo, así que, nada más entrar, antes de ir a la casita de juegos, había ido cuarto por cuarto abriendo las ventanas de par en par para que se fuera el olor a cerrado. Cuando llegó al lugar después de salir del trabajo, acababa de caer una de aquellas violentas tormentas tan frecuentes en la zona, y ahora el penetrante olor de la tierra mojada invadía la casa. La tormenta había refrescado el ambiente bochornoso, haciendo que la temperatura descendiera varios grados, por lo que había decidido encender el fuego.

Ensimismada en la contemplación de las llamas mientras las onzas de chocolate desaparecían una detrás de otra en el interior de su boca, Candy pensó de nuevo en el papel amarillento que guardaba en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

_**Me hubiera gustado decírtelo antes de que ocurriera, pero no pude resistirme y, aunque sé que debería hacerlo, no me arrepiento de nada. Siempre te he querido.**_

_**Solo he sido tuyo. Jamás olvidaré esta noche, Neil**_

La había leído tantas veces que se la sabía de memoria.

Después de unas semanas infernales en las que, además de ponerse al día con las innumerables citas pendientes con sus pacientes acumuladas en su consultorio, no había dejado de darle vueltas a lo que había descubierto en Kamchatka, decidió que sería una buena idea pasar el fin de semana en la sierra. Había pensado que respirar aire puro la haría liberarse de la claustrofobia que, de un tiempo a esta parte, le producía la capital con sus calles abarrotadas de edificios, de coches y de gente. O al menos eso fue lo que se dijo a sí misma porque, en cuanto llegó, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la casita de juegos en la que no había vuelto a entrar desde aquel día en que amaneció entre las mantas arrugadas, sola pero con una sensación de felicidad como nunca antes había experimentado.

Sus dedos temblaban ligeramente y le costó darle la vuelta a la llave en la cerradura. En el interior también olía a cerrado y a humedad, así que dejó la puerta abierta y abrió las rústicas contraventanas de madera de la pequeña ventana para que entrara la luz y el aire.

Todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo había dejado, salvo por la presencia de unas cuantas telarañas más. Las mantas y las velas que al final no se atrevió a encender habían desaparecido, y tan solo quedaban las tres cajas de madera, abarrotadas de muñecas cochambrosas, juegos de mesa a los que les faltaban varias fichas y viejos cuadernos de vacaciones a medio terminar.

La primera inspección del suelo había resultado infructuosa, a pesar de que movió todas las cajas y no dejó ningún rincón por inspeccionar. Entonces empezó a revisar las cajas, una por una; sonriendo de vez en cuando ante los recuerdos que le traían los objetos que iban apareciendo. Había pasado tantísimas tardes en aquella casita de muñecas jugando con Annie... y también con Neil, todo había que decirlo, porque, aunque no paraban de pelearse él siempre estaba presente; unas veces jugando con ellas, otras chinchándolas sin descanso.

Masticó despacio el chocolate sin apenas saborearlo. Le había sorprendido encontrar entre todos aquellos cachivaches la Barbie a la que, años atrás, su archienemigo había pintado un elaborado bigote que se rizaba en las puntas con un grueso rotulador negro. Se le escapó una sonrisa al recordar cómo lloró al verla. Aquella muñeca, con esos grandes ojos azules acabados en larguísimas pestañas, había sido su favorita; tan rubia, tan guapa, tan femenina, tan... y, de pronto, parecía un calco de Dalí.

Y recordó también el modo en que, al ver su desconsuelo, la sonrisa maliciosa se había borrado de golpe de los labios de Neil. El muchacho le había acariciado el hombro con la punta de los dedos en un desmañado intento de consolarla; pero ella lo había apartado de un manotazo antes de salir corriendo. Dos días después, al volver de una excursión al río en busca de renacuajos, encontró sobre su almohada una Barbie nuevecita, ataviada con el cursilísimo vestido de noche que codiciaba desde hacía meses. Annie y ella habían pasado el resto de la tarde vistiéndola y desvistiéndola, sin dejar de admirar sus elegantes galas.

Siempre había pensado que había sido la mamá de Annie la que le había comprado la muñeca al ver su disgusto, pero hacía un par de años Annie, en un vano intento por ablandar su corazón, rompió el solemne juramento que le había hecho a su amigo y confesó que había sido Neil el que la había comprado en la juguetería con el dinero que su padre le daba cada fin de semana. Un dinero que, en principio, estaba destinado a la compra de una de esas navajas suizas, con más de tres decenas de funciones, por la que suspiraba desde hacía tiempo.

Estaba a punto de llevarse otra onza de chocolate a la boca, cuando su mano se detuvo en el aire. Con la misma claridad hiriente que si acabara de recobrar la vista después de un largo periodo de ceguera voluntaria, en ese instante fue consciente de todo lo que se había negado a ver durante tantos años; esos mismos años, sí, en los que Neil la había hecho rabiar hasta que se le saltaban las lágrimas. Aunque, después, siempre había tratado de compensarla con regalos o atenciones. Cierto que nunca se había disculpado con palabras, pero sus acciones posteriores habían hablado por él; en realidad ―ahora se daba cuenta―, aquellas chiquilladas que la sacaban de quicio tan solo habían sido torpes tentativas de llamar su atención.

o

El ruido del motor de un coche la arrancó con brusquedad de sus pensamientos. Con rapidez, escondió el envoltorio del chocolate debajo del sillón antes de ponerse en pie y salir a recibir al recién llegado. De repente, se sentía muy nerviosa, tanto, que rogó con fervor para que sus largas piernas no le jugasen una mala pasada. No estaba nada segura de querer ver a Neil en esos momentos, pero no le había dado opción, así que respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

Ahí estaba él, más atractivo que nunca con unos vaqueros desgastados, tenis negros, camiseta blanca y un jersey de pico dado de sí, de color indefinido por las lavadas. Se había cortado un poco el pelo y por una vez, lo llevaba retirado de la frente. Los ojos claros, medio ocultos tras los gruesos párpados, no permitían adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Hola.-

Como si acabaran de despedirse la tarde anterior, como si las últimas semanas no hubieran sido espantosas, como si no hubiera pasado nada de nada, como sí... Candy hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se obligó a mantener la calma y a contestar con idéntica frialdad: -Hola.-

Se quedaron un rato frente a frente, midiéndose con la mirada sin decir nada, hasta que Neil rompió el silencio: -¿Puedo pasar?.-

De mala gana, Candy se hizo a un lado. Sin preguntar, él se dirigió al salón y echó un vistazo lleno de interés a su alrededor mientras aspiraba el aroma de los leños encendidos con fruición.

-Muy romántico.-

Aquel comentario ―tan poco prudente dadas las circunstancias― la hizo ser repentinamente consciente de la penumbra del salón, solo aliviada por la luz del fuego y la espléndida puesta de sol que incendiaba las nubes al otro lado del ventanal.

-Yo... no pretendía resultar romántica. Hacía frío después de la tormenta y... y...-

Disgustada consigo misma por sentirse obligada a darle explicaciones y notando el traicionero calor del rubor en las mejillas, Candy pulsó el interruptor de la luz.

\- Ya está, ahora podremos hablar con tranquilidad. Aunque, en realidad, creo sinceramente que no hay nada de lo que hablar. Solo te llamé para decirte que había encontrado la nota y que, bueno, que te creo, que fue todo un mal entendido y que, en fin, que ya lo he olvidado. ¿Ves? No hacía ninguna falta que subieras hasta aquí. Seguro que habías quedado con alguien, es viernes por la tarde y...-

Neil se acercó hacia donde estaba con esos andares silenciosos y elásticos que le caracterizaban, volvió a apagar la luz y colocó la yema de su dedo pulgar sobre los labios femeninos. Aquel sencillo gesto cortó de raíz el ataque de verborrea incontrolable que la había asaltado y se lo quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Ya lo has olvidado? .-preguntó con voz ronca.

Los suyos ardían con un fuego más candente que el de la chimenea y medio hipnotizada por su brillo, Candy fue incapaz de comprender de qué demonios le estaba hablando.

-¿Olvidado? .-repitió con voz débil contra su dedo, que él no había retirado.

-Lo que ocurrió... esa noche. -Aquel susurro insinuante le puso la carne de gallina. Incapaz de encontrar su propia voz, Candy no pronunció palabra, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Bien. -Neil cerró los párpados un segundo y aspiró profundamente antes de abrirlos de nuevo y añadir con el mismo tono seductor:

-Porque yo no he olvidado ni una milésima de segundo.-

Con infinita delicadeza, enmarcó el rostro amado entre sus manos y se inclinó sobre su boca, pero cuando sus labios casi rozaban los labios femeninos se detuvo y musitó:

-¿Puedo?.-

Candy apoyó las palmas de las manos contra su pecho de modo instintivo ―no estaba muy segura de si para alejarlo o todo lo contrario― y no se le escapó el modo en que él se estremeció. Medio mareada por la intensidad del momento, le pareció que sus sentidos se agudizaban hasta un grado casi doloroso: percibió la caricia de su aliento sobre su boca; la suavidad con que la sujetaba, dejándole a ella la decisión última de apartarse o no; el calor de su piel que parecía quemarla incluso a través de la ropa; aquel aroma sutil a desodorante y a limpio tan familiar...

Asustada, luchó contra el deseo de rendirse. Le diría que no, que no la besara, que no volviera a dirigirle la palabra siquiera, que no le había perdonado la crueldad de descubrirle el paraíso para luego lanzarla de nuevo al infierno de las relaciones insustanciales y que no lo haría jamás. Le diría qué solo era un mataperros cobarde que le había hecho la vida imposible, siempre riéndose de ella con aquellos motes burlones, siempre persiguiéndola con esa mirada irónica, medio oculta tras los párpados entornados, como si supiera algo muy divertido que ella desconocía. Le diría que...-

Su enconado debate interior acabó antes de que le diera tiempo a pestañear de nuevo; indefensa por completo ante su enloquecedora cercanía, dejó de luchar consigo misma y se limitó a asentir en silencio.

-Te quiero .-murmuró él contra sus labios y la besó con tanta dulzura que a Candy le entraron ganas de llorar.

Y, de pronto, fue como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, como si todos esos hombres y mujeres que habían pasado después por sus vidas no hubieran existido, como si de nuevo fueran dos inocentes descubriendo al mismo tiempo la maravilla del amor. Los minutos transcurrían muy despacio; ninguno de los dos tenía la menor intención de apresurarse, decididos a repetir juntos, paso a paso, aquella noche inolvidable que les había marcado para siempre.

No pronunciaron una sola palabra. En la habitación tan solo se oía el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea, entremezclado con el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas y algún gemido ahogado cuando la suavidad de la yema de un dedo dibujaba la curva oscura de una ceja; cuando la ligereza de una palma encallecida recorría la curva de una cadera; cuando la punta de una lengua curiosa reseguía el trazado de unos labios firmes; cuando la humedad de una boca hambrienta devoraba la cúspide de un pecho exquisito; cuando el roce, casi ingrávido, de una mano exploraba el relieve de una nalga musculosa; cuando caía una llovizna de besos en la parte interna de un muslo...-

Una eternidad después, seguían tumbados sobre la mullida alfombra, uno encima del otro, con las llamas tiñendo con una suave luz dorada la piel brillante por el sudor de sus cuerpos desnudos. Neil, apoyado sobre sus antebrazos, hizo un esfuerzo titánico y se detuvo justo a la entrada de aquel cuerpo, largamente deseado, que se abría caliente y húmedo para él.

-Candy...-

Al oír su nombre, las largas pestañas se abrieron con un aleteo y el corazón de Neil perdió un latido al leer en los expresivos ojos verdes la pasión que la consumía.

-No... no... irás a parar ahora, ¿verdad? .-jadeó.- Te advierto que no te lo perdonaría jamás y lo sumaría a la interminable lista de agravios.-

Una de las comisuras de aquella boca incansable, que llevaba horas atormentándola, se alzó ligeramente. Sin poder evitarlo Candy acarició su rostro con la mirada; con el pelo castaño, muy revuelto, y el indomable mechón que había vuelto a resbalar sobre su frente lo encontró tan atractivo que, una vez más, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo había podido estar tan ciega para no darse cuenta antes.

-¿Cuánto se tarda en preparar una boda? .-soltó él a bocajarro.

Candy se lo quedó mirando, boquiabierta, aquella era la última pregunta que esperaba.

-¿Una boda? ¿No vas un poco rápido?.-

-¿Rápido? .-Neil frunció el ceño.-Creo que ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.-

-¿Tú crees? Ni siquiera te he dicho aún que te quiero. -Sonrió, maliciosa.

-Pues ahora es buen momento. Dilo.-

-¿Es una orden? .-Le lanzó una mirada de indignación.

-Sí.-

-Estas soñando si piensas que...-

Neil bajó la cabeza y su boca se apoderó de uno de sus pechos, haciéndola retorcerse de deseo.

-Dilo .-insistió, aunque ahora su voz no sonaba tan firme.

-¡Está bien! .-gimió.- Está bien. Lo diré.-

Con infinita delicadeza, Candy tomó el rostro masculino entre las manos y clavó la mirada en él.

-Te quiero, Neil. -En efecto, era la primera vez que ella decía (ni siquiera se lo había confesado antes a sí misma) que lo quería, y Neil notó que se le humedecían los ojos. Incapaz de contenerse, buscó de nuevo sus labios, pero ella volvió la cabeza hacia un lado para esquivarlo.- ¡Espera, no he terminado!.-

A regañadientes, él se apartó un poco y la dejó seguir.

-Te quiero, Neil .-repitió muy seria.-a pesar de que me temo que también te odio. Creo que nunca te perdonaré lo de los motes, ni lo de mi Barbie, ni lo de...-

-Entonces .-la interrumpió sin miramientos. -¿cuánto se tarda en preparar una boda?.-

-Pienso que, si nos damos prisa, a finales del mes que viene estará todo listo.-

-Perfecto, entonces sigamos en lo que estábamos.-

-Tanta conversación me ha cortado la inspiración .-protestó ella.

-Vaya, eso es grave.-afirmó, burlón.-Déjame a ver si...-

Ni siquiera se molestó en terminar la frase. Con decisión, hundió el rostro en su garganta, le dio un ligero mordisco en ese punto situado a dos grados suroeste del lóbulo de la oreja y, entonces, Candy se olvidó hasta de su nombre y tan solo recuperó la memoria mucho más tarde, cuando el universo a su alrededor dejó de tambalearse.

El ambiente era fresco, así que Neil se levantó a echar otro tronco en la chimenea. Luego cogió un par de almohadones y la manta de lana que reposaba en uno de los brazos del sofá y los colocó sobre la alfombra. Sentada con los brazos alrededor de las piernas, Candy admiraba sin el menor disimulo su cuerpo desnudo, que no tenía nada que envidiar al de un campeón del mundo de natación.

-¡Vaya que no te gusta lucirte!.-

-¡Vaya que no te gusta mirarme! .-replicó, alzándola entre sus brazos y depositándola sobre la cama improvisada, antes de taparlos a los dos con la manta y atraerla de nuevo hacia sí.

-¿Qué pensaría Annie si nos viera ahora? .-Candy se acurrucó contra él con un suspiro satisfecho.

-Estoy seguro que se pondría muy contenta. Incluso si te hubiera raptado y encerrado aquí durante semanas hasta conseguir tu capitulación, no creo que hubiera dicho ni mu. De hecho, me prometió que podía contar con todo su apoyo.-

-¿Eso te dijo? ¿Mi mejor amiga?.-

-Te recuerdo que Annie _también _es mi mejor amiga. -Incapaz de resistirse a aquellos labios provocativos que se abrían llenos de indignación, Neil sujetó su mandíbula con una mano y la besó posesivo.

-Neil, Neil, Neil. -Unos minutos después, apretujada entre sus brazos y con la boca pegada al torso moreno, Candy paladeó el sonido de su nombre como si acabara de descubrirlo.

-Si buscas otra ronda será mejor que no cuentes conmigo, me temo que me has dejado fundido. -Neil volvió el rostro y la besó con ternura en el pelo, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz que jamás pisara la Tierra.

-Mira que eres creído. -Lo castigó con un suave tirón del escaso vello oscuro que crecía en su pecho.

-No disimules…sé que te deslumbra mi _sex appeal_.- Candy soltó una carcajada.

-Está bien, lo reconozco, Neil Leagan, eres un amante sublime.-

-¿El mejor?.-Enarcó una de las cejas castañas con arrogancia.

Ella fingió pensarlo durante un rato, luego se alzó ligeramente, apoyó su boca en la suya y musitó:

-Tan bueno que, sin saberlo, me enamoré de ti una noche de tormenta, hace casi diez años...-

Al oír sus palabras, Neil la envolvió en un abrazo asfixiante.

-Te quiero, Candy. -El ligero temblor de su voz, traicionó su profunda emoción.-Te quise cuando no era más que un niño, te amo ahora que soy un hombre y te seguiré adorando cuando ya no sea más que un anciano.

Candy se aferró a él con más fuerza aún y de pronto, la agradable languidez que se había apoderado de ambos se desvaneció por completo. Sus bocas se unieron con ansia y volvieron a hacer el amor con el mismo abandono que la primera vez.

Continuará…


	21. Chapter 21

**Cuatro meses más tarde**

En la inmensa sala principal del cine Capitol, cuya decoración apenas había cambiado desde que se inauguró en 1933, no cabía un alma más. Tras el desfile de celebridades por la alfombra roja, con parada obligada en el _photocall_, el aforo de más de mil personas estaba repleto.

La llegada de Terry Grandchester, elegante y seductor, con un smoquin negro de Armani, había desencadenado un griterío ensordecedor detrás de las vallas metálicas de seguridad, donde se agolpaban las fans. Colgada de su brazo, la presencia de Susan Marlow, deslumbrante con un traje de pedrería muy escotado, había desatado comentarios cargados de celos de algunas de las más fervientes admiradoras del famoso y guapo presentador. Los flashes de las cámaras de los fotógrafos relampaguearon, enloquecidos, cuando, durante el posado a la entrada del cine, él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la boca apasionadamente.

A una discreta distancia de todo aquel jaleo, Candy, Neil, Annie y Raff que habían acudido juntos al preestreno del documental, intercambiaban comentarios sin perder detalle de la animación reinante. Unas semanas atrás, había habido un pase privado para los miembros de la Academia de las Artes y de Ciencias Cinematográficas y la cinta había tenido una acogida fabulosa; de hecho, era un secreto a voces que era la más firme aspirante a ser nominada en la categoría de mejor documental en la próxima ceremonia de los Óscar.

-Ustedes también deberían pasar por el _photocall _―afirmó Raff.- al fin y al cabo, también son protagonistas de la historia, ¿no es así?.-

-Ay cállate Raff, me moriría de vergüenza. -Candy rechazó la idea de plano.

-¿Por qué, güerita? .-Neil rodeó su cintura con un brazo posesivo―. Eres mucho más guapa que cualquiera de las actrices que están posando.-

En verdad, Candy estaba despampanante con un vestido largo, verde brillante, que resaltaba la blancura de su piel y el rubio dorado sus cabellos. Como de costumbre, no era consciente de la admiración que despertaba, pero a Neil no se le habían escapado las miradas de admiración, nada discretas, que le habían lanzado un par de famosos.

-¿Ves lo que te comenté, Annie? .-Candy le dirigió una mirada elocuente a su amiga.-Desde que nos casamos está desconocido. Es como si un espíritu amable lo hubiera poseído, da miedito auténtico, creo que voy a tener que llamar al padre Karras para que le haga un exorcismo.-

-Así que miedito, ¿eh? bien, tú lo has querido, blancuzca putrefacta; a partir de ahora inventaré nuevos y creativos motes para ti.- anunció con un brillo diabólico en los ojos.

Annie soltó una carcajada y Raff, que según su costumbre mantenía el brazo sobre los hombros de su embarazadísima mujer, como si temiera que alguien se la fuera a arrebatar, se relajó durante unos segundos y se rió también.

Primero, había insistido en que quizá sería mejor que se olvidaran del preestreno y se quedaran en casa. Ella, por supuesto, no había querido ni oír hablar del tema. Tenía muchas ganas de ver el documental, le dijo, y su médico le había comentado que aún estaba bastante verde, así que no estaba dispuesta a pasarse una semana encerrada en casa, tumbada en la cama sin otra cosa que hacer que leer o ver la televisión; que era, exactamente, lo que Raff hubiera deseado.

Después del anuncio, fue a la cocina para picar algo porque, aunque habría un cóctel después del preestreno, ya estaba muerta de hambre. Raff la siguió y, sin hacer caso de sus protestas, la obligó a sentarse y a poner los pies en alto mientras él le preparaba un tentempié. Luego, en cuanto llegó la hora de arreglarse la cogió del codo y la acompañó hasta el dormitorio; más tarde, al salir del cuarto de baño, tras preguntarle más de cinco veces a través de la puerta si todo iba bien, se lo encontró esperándola junto a esa misma puerta mordisqueándose con desesperación la uña del pulgar.

Al ver el cariz que empezaba a tomar el asunto, a Annie no le había quedado más remedio que ponerse seria. Con firmeza, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la cama, donde le obligó a sentarse en el borde del colchón; por una vez, era ella la que tenía que mirar hacia abajo y le gustó la insólita sensación de poder. Acto seguido, cogió el rostro de Raff entre las manos, clavó los ojos en los suyos y declaró:

―Raff Connor, no soy la primera mujer del mundo a punto de dar a luz. Y, te recuerdo, que ya he pasado antes por esto...-

―Ya, baby ―la interrumpió muy digno, al tiempo que colocaba las palmas de las manos sobre las nalgas redondeadas y la atraía hacia él todo lo que le permitía su avanzado embarazo―, pero resulta que eres la primera mujer con la que me he casado y este es mi primer parto. A lo mejor, cuando vaya por la tercera Sra. Connor no me lo tomaré tan a pecho y aprovecharé la ocasión para escaparme al bar más cercano, a tomarme unas cervezas con los amigotes.-

El calor de aquellas grandes manos sobre su trasero estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el hilo argumental, pero Annie sabía bien que esa era una de las maniobras de distracción favoritas de su marido, así que trató de concentrarse.

-Estoy bien, Raff, te lo prometo ―afirmó con paciencia―. Ya deberías saber que no soy una frágil figura de porcela...-

-Tampoco es que seas la típica campeona olímpica de levantamiento de pesas, para qué nos vamos a engañar. ―Aquella nueva interrupción le valió un leve tirón de orejas.

-¡Ouch! ―La miró con reproche, pero ella no se ablandó lo más mínimo.- El embarazo te ha vuelto violenta.

-¿Vas a dejarme hablar?.-

-Habla, habla, no hagas caso de este pobre hombre que tiene el atrevimiento de querer cuidar de ti.-refunfuñó.

Annie apretó los labios para reprimir una sonrisa. Raff Connor seguía siendo el mismo grandulón de sentido del humor hiperdesarrollado que Neil le había presentado un día en el restaurante del Hotel Palace. El mismo que le había hecho una propuesta que, en aquel momento, se le antojó completamente descabellada.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho entonces que aquel gigantón tan mal vestido tardaría apenas unas semanas en convertirse en un amigo indispensable, no lo habría creído. Si, además, hubiera añadido que ambos en tiempo record se hubieran enamorado con locura tanto como para contraer matrimonio tan solo unos meses más tarde, habría lanzado una carcajada desdeñosa. Y sin embargo, era así, exactamente, como había sucedido todo.

-¿No ibas a decir algo, Annie baby?

Los impactantes ojos azules brillaban con picardía y ella comprendió que, una vez más, se había quedado mirándolo embobada. Carraspeó un par de veces, tratando de disimular, y siguió con el discurso:

-Lo voy a resumir en tres puntos: uno, deja de seguirme a todas partes como un perrito deseoso de que lo saquen de paseo; dos, deja de preocuparte y, tres, no sueñes que habrá otra Sra. Connor que no sea yo. Ten por seguro que, si quieres que haya más partos en el horizonte, tendrás que contar conmigo.-

De pronto, sin saber cómo, Annie se encontró tendida de espaldas sobre el colchón mientras Raff devoraba su boca apasionadamente. De inmediato, una llamarada de deseo la quemó por dentro e, incapaz de resistirse, entrelazó las manos detrás de su nuca y lo atrajo aún más.

-Aprovechemos que la Tata se ha llevado a Katy de paseo y quedémonos aquí ―susurró Raff, persuasivo, esparciendo una lluvia de besos ligeros sobre las cejas arqueadas, los párpados, la punta de la nariz delicada, su mandíbula...―. Prometo que te daré uno de mis masajes profesionales con el aceite que te compré el otro día. ¡Completamente gratis!.-

-Ya veo que estás dispuesto a recurrir a todos los trucos sucios que conoces.-

-¿Trucos sucios? ¿Yo?.-

Abrió mucho los ojos con ofendida inocencia, pero ella lo empujó con firmeza, aunque no consiguió desplazarlo ni un milímetro.

-Ayúdame a levantarme -ordenó, decidida, y un Raff, compungido pero obediente, la tomó de las manos y la ayudó a ponerse en pie con delicadeza.

-Como castigo a tu traición, en cuanto volvamos del preestreno me darás ese masaje del que hablabas, ¿entendido?.-

-Cuenta con ello ―prometió un buen rato después contra sus labios y, con los ojos azules rebosantes de amor, añadió: -Te quiero, baby.-

o

Las carcajadas del público resonaron de nuevo en la sala y Candy se hundió un poco más en su cómodo asiento de color rojo.

-Como sigas bajando vas a hacer un agujero en el sillón. -Los labios de Neil, pegados a su oído, le hicieron cosquillas.-

-No sé qué les resulta tan gracioso.-susurró molesta al escuchar por enésima vez las risas semihistéricas de las dos mujeres que se sentaban detrás.

-¿No?.-

-¡No! ¡No es tan gracioso!.-

-Tienes razón, no lo es.-

Pero en realidad sí que lo era, pensó Neil luchando por reprimir un ataque de risa mientras contemplaba en la enorme pantalla del cine a una descoordinada Candy, luchando con frenesí por controlar sus raquetas de nieve.

-¿Sabes? Me mosquea esa repentina costumbre tuya de darme la razón en todo como a los tontos.- Aunque hablaba en voz muy baja, su marido detectó en ella un matiz de desconfianza.

-Está bien, lo reconozco, resultas muy graciosa.-

-¡¿Graciosa?!-

-¡Shhh! .-La chistó un hombre detrás de ella. Bajó la voz una vez más y preguntó, muy ofendida:

-¿Cómo que graciosa?.-

-De verdad Candy que no sé cómo agradarte. -Neil le dio unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras en la rodilla.

Ella apartó aquella mano imprudente que había empezado a acariciarle el muslo y afirmó llena de indignación:

-¡Susan me la ha vuelto a jugar! ¡Tenía que haber ejercido mi derecho a la propia imagen y haber censurado la cinta!.-

-Anda, cállate, blancuzca putrefacta, que nos vamos a perder lo más interesante.-

Incapaz de estar a su lado sin tocarla, Neil la cogió de la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. -Al menos, reconocerás que Susan es una profesional como la copa de un pino.-

Un resoplido furioso fue la única respuesta; sin embargo, a Candy no le quedó más remedio que reconocer que su amado, a la par que odioso Mataperros tenía algo de razón.

Aquello no era el típico documental de animales. Ni siquiera los magníficos reportajes del National Geographic le llegaban a la suela del zapato. En la cinta de Susan, no solo abundaban los impresionantes paisajes de Kamchatka, que a pesar de haberlos admirado in situ seguían dejándola sin aliento; o las no menos sobrecogedoras imágenes de los gigantescos _ursus arctos beringianus_, rodadas a tan pocos metros

―como bien había sufrido ella en sus propias carnes―, que daba la impresión de que alguno de los plantígrados saltaría de un momento a otro sobre el público.

El documental, además, era una sucesión cautivadora de momentos cómicos y de gran dramatismo. A las carcajadas ante su torpeza con las raquetas, les siguieron un montón de silbidos, abucheos y algunos sollozos ahogados cuando el millonario disparó contra la osa. Candy notó el modo en que Annie, que estaba sentada al otro lado, contenía el aliento mientras Neil apuntaba cuidadosamente con su rifle, antes de acabar con el sufrimiento del animal de un disparo certero. Luego volvieron las risas y las exclamaciones tiernas en las escenas en que Neil y ella le daban el biberón a los hambrientos oseznos; regresaron la tensión y los gritos de susto cuando Terry se hundió con la moto en las aguas heladas, antes de que un fuerte aplauso y multitud de vítores premiase su increíble hazaña con el lazo.

En resumen, el documental que había rodado Susan lograba con creces el objetivo de cualquier artista que se preciara: conmover a su público. Los pechos de los allí reunidos habían rebosado a lo largo de las casi dos horas de proyección con casi toda la gama de emociones de las que es capaz el ser humano, y el aplauso final, con el conjunto de los espectadores puestos en pie, resultó atronador.

Las ovaciones continuaron durante largos minutos y solo se detuvieron cuando Terry, que había subido al escenario acompañado por Susan, hizo un gesto, rogando silencio. Cuando reinó la calma, saludó calurosamente a los presentes y relató un par de divertidas anécdotas que provocaron nuevas carcajadas antes de continuar:

-La autoría de este fantástico documental, que no tengo la menor duda de que resultará premiado en los próximos Óscar o, si no, yo mismo me encargaré de desencadenar la Tercera Guerra Mundial ―nuevas carcajadas de aquel público entregado―, corresponde en su totalidad a esta talentosa mujer que está junto a mí. ¡Con ustedes: Susan Marlow!.-

Tras una nueva salva de aplausos, Susan continuó con los agradecimientos; a los productores que habían confiado en ella, a Terry por su magnífica actuación, a sus padres, a su abuela nonagenaria...

-Y por último, quiero dar las gracias a dos personas sin cuyo alto grado de profesionalidad, valor y resolución no habría podido rodar este documental: ¡Candy White Andrew y Neil Leagan! ―Sonriente, les indicó con un gesto que se pusieran en pie.

No había escape posible y hasta Neil, experto en mantener el semblante impasible, se ruborizó. Ambos inclinaron la cabeza varias veces, en una y otra dirección, para agradecer la cálida ovación, antes de dejarse caer de nuevo en sus butacas con un suspiro de alivio. Entonces Terry tomó de nuevo la palabra:

-Y no solo rodar el documental, Susan. Si no hubiera sido por esta vistosa pareja de recién casados que me salvó la vida, como han podido comprobar, yo no estaría aquí dirigiéndome a ustedes ni tampoco podría hacerte una pregunta que llevo meses ensayando.-

Susan lo miró sorprendida; saltaba a la vista que el presentador acababa de saltarse el guión a la torera. Sin hacer el menor caso de su ceño fruncido, Terry sacó una cajita del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, hincó una rodilla en el suelo y le ofreció un anillo del que, a pesar de la distancia, los focos arrancaron destellos cegadores.

-¿Susan, quieres casarte conmigo?.-

Y de pronto, ocurrió lo último que Candy hubiera esperado de una mujer tan segura de sí misma y con aquel férreo grado de autocontrol: Susan se llevó las manos a la boca temblorosa y empezó a llorar.

Entonces, el público pareció enloquecer y la sala del cine se vino abajo entre aplausos, gritos y silbidos. Al día siguiente, aquella romántica declaración en directo ocuparía las portadas de los principales periódicos nacionales.

Dos horas más tarde, ya en la calle tras el cóctel que se sirvió ―en el que Terry y Susan les presentaron a un montón de gente del mundillo de la farándula y durante el cual Candy incluso recibió una oferta para actuar en el corto de un director novel algo ebrio.- las dos parejas se despedían cuando Annie se llevó la mano al vientre con una exclamación ahogada.

Su marido, que no había dejado de vigilarla en toda la noche, preguntó al instante:

-¿Qué ocurre?.-

-Nada... yo. ―Abrió mucho los ojos con expresión de susto―. Vaya, creo que se me rompió la fuente.-

Al segundo, cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en el charco oscuro que iba creciendo sobre las baldosas grises de la acera. Raff soltó un brutal juramento, antes de flexionar las rodillas y coger en brazos a su mujer.

-No te preocupes, Raff. Según las clases de parto que di, aún hay tiempo de pasar por casa, darme una ducha, coger la maleta...-

-¡Neil, para al primer taxi que pase, por favor! .-Raff estaba muy pálido, pero se notaba a la legua que no era de los que perdía la cabeza en una emergencia.

Sin dudarlo, su amigo se plantó en mitad de la calzada con el brazo en alto y, entretanto, Raff le tendió a Candy las llaves de su residencia.

-¿Pueden acercarme al hospital la maleta que está preparada en el recibidor?.-

Candy asintió en el acto y para cuando él terminó de darle instrucciones, Neil ya había detenido a un taxi. Raff obligó a su esposa a tenderse en el asiento de atrás del vehículo con la cabeza sobre sus muslos, antes de gritarle al taxista:

-Al Med Call Healthcare. ¡Rápido!.-

Continuará…


	22. Chapter 22

Epílogo

A pesar de que hubieran deseado quedarse para acompañar a Annie y a Raff, el ginecólogo se los quitó de la cabeza. La cosa llevaría su tiempo, afirmó muy seguro. De hecho, cuando Neil y Candy regresaron al hospital ocho horas más tarde, la enfermera de planta, una mujer de mediana edad de agradable sonrisa, les informó de que acababan de bajarla a quirofano y les indicó que aguardaran en la sala de espera.

Obedientes, se sentaron en la sala vacía. Candy lo cogió de la mano y se la apretó con fuerza. Apenas había podido dormir unas horas y se sentía tan angustiada como cuando nació Katy. La situación se repetía, pensó; en aquella ocasión, Neil y ella habían esperado también en la habitación del hospital en compañía de Armin, el primer marido de Annie, que estaba muy nervioso y había bebido más de la cuenta, por lo que el médico no le había permitido estar presente en el parto.

Neil le devolvió el apretón; también él pensaba en aquel día ya lejano consciente de que, por aquel entonces, su güerita favorita no habría consentido que le brindara ni siquiera el consuelo inocente de sus dedos entrelazados. Y ahí estaban de nuevo Annie, Candy y él juntos, al menos en espíritu, como en tantas otras situaciones importantes que habían compartido a lo largo de sus vidas.

-Tranquila, está en buenas manos.-

Candy apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y Neil le pasó un brazo por la cintura, apretándola más contra él, mientras su mente daba un nuevo salto en el tiempo, esta vez a un pasado mucho más cercano. Aún no podía creerse del todo que la joven que se apoyaba en él, confiada, fuera su mujer.

_«Mi mujer_», paladeó la palabra en silencio.

Entre Annie y Candy habían organizado la boda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; una ceremonia sencilla pero muy emotiva en una ermita de la sierra, donde habían acudido los padres de Annie, la familia Andrew y la por supuesto la familia Leagan.

Jamás olvidaría el momento en que la vio avanzar hacia él por el pasillo, tomada del brazo de su padre adoptivo William Andrew. A pesar de su tendencia a la extravagancia, Candy había elegido para la ocasión un vestido muy sobrio y, si bien sería incapaz de describir el corte o acertar con el nombre del tejido aunque su vida dependiera de ello, había pensado que su adorada blancuzca estaba tan bella como una princesa de cuento.

-¿En qué piensas? Se te ha puesto una sonrisita boba. -La voz de Candy lo devolvió de golpe a la sala de espera del hospital.

-Así que boba, ¿eh? .-Su rostro recuperó su aspecto más severo.

-Sí, boba, nada a tono con las inquietantes circunstancias presentes.-

-Para tu información, pensaba en el día de nuestra boda. En lo bellísima que estabas; por desgracia, me has interrumpido antes de poder recrearme en lo bien que lo pasamos unas horas después.-

-Sí que lo pasamos bien, ¿verdad?.- Candy le lanzó una mirada pícara y el hoyuelo adorable que siempre lo había enloquecido, asomó junto a su boca, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que apretujarla aún más contra sí y besarla con toda la artillería pesada. Si no hubiera sido por la jovencísima enfermera, que los interrumpió un poco más tarde, seguramente se habría olvidado por completo de dónde y en qué circunstancias, inquietantes o no, se encontraban.

-Ya están subiendo a la Sra. Connor a piso ―anunció tras un carraspeo entre educado y malicioso.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder, Candy se apartó de él de inmediato y se puso en pie; sin embargo, a juzgar por la sonrisa chuleta que Neil le lanzó a la enfermera ―y que la dejó clavada en el sitio sin dejar de parpadear, deslumbrada―, comprendió que su marido no se sentía ni un poquito incómodo.

Salieron al pasillo en el preciso instante en que las puertas de acero del ascensor se abrían de par en par para dejar paso a una de esas aparatosas camas con ruedas de los hospitales, empujada por un celador, y a Raff que, con cara de agotamiento, avanzaba pegado a esa misma cama, sin soltar la mano libre de su mujer.

Neil y Candy se acercaron corriendo, y el corto trayecto hasta la habitación se llenó de conversaciones cruzadas.

-Casi cuatro kilos.-presumió el orgulloso padre de la criatura.

-¡Es guapísimo, Annie!.-

-¡Vaya bestia parda! Desde luego va a ser tan grande como tú. Eso sí, en cuanto sea un poco más mayor me lo llevo al campo.-

-¿A que sí? …¡Estoy tan feliz!. ―Una sonrisa exhausta iluminó el rostro de Annie al mirar al recién nacido, que dormía bien protegido en el hueco de su brazo.

-No me extraña, es un bebé de comercial de pañales; a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño se da un aire a Katy cuando nació.-

-Seguro que le encanta el campo; tenías que haberlo oído cuando salió por fin, berreaba como un venado.-

-¿Tú crees que se parecen? La verdad es que ser madre es la mejor sensación del mundo, aunque confieso que hace media hora estaba gritándole al ginecólogo, un pelín histérica lo reconozco, que, o lo sacaba de una vez, o tendría que vérselas con el amigo mafioso de mi marido.-

-El médico ha estado a punto de hacerle una cesárea, pero mi baby no se ha rendido...-

-¿Tan horrible ha sido?.-

-¡Espantoso!, he tenido la impresión de que la epidural estaba caducada y de que el niño se había equivocado de conducto.-

-¡Pobre, qué horror!.-

-Lo que ocurre es que cuando te los ponen en los brazos se te olvida todo lo malo. Desde luego, la naturaleza es sabia; si no fuera por esa amnesia fulminante, la especie humana se habría extinguido hace ya mucho tiempo.-

-...Y al final, gracias a Dios, ha ido todo como la seda ―resumió Raff, haciendo que su mujer pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Habían llegado a la habitación y el celador, después de colocar la cama en su sitio, les dio de nuevo la enhorabuena y se despidió de ellos.

Raff tomó al niño con torpeza entre sus brazos, tratando de convencerse de que aquella criatura maravillosa que él había ayudado a crear era real.

-Es perfecto, Annie, muchas gracias. -Raff sorbió un par de veces, emocionado.

-Gracias a ti por hacerlo posible. -A pesar del cansancio, los grandes ojos color azul lo miraban con adoración―. Y recuerda: no se sorbe.-

-¡Oh, oh! ¡Tengo un grave problema, ¡necesito besar a mi mujer o estallaré!...a ver Candy -Raff se volvió hacia ella y sin dudarlo, le tendió al recién nacido.- toma un regalito.-

Candy, encantada, se apresuró a tomar tiernamente al bebé en sus brazos, ―algo que llevaba deseando hacer desde hacía rato― y lo acunó con delicadeza sin dejar de hacer ruiditos con la lengua.

Raff se sentó en el borde del colchón y contempló a su mujer. La noche había sido muy dura y la habían pasado en vela, y el semblante extenuado de Annie daba fe de ello. Sus ojos se veían más azules en contraste con las ojeras oscuras y la palidez de su rostro, y notó que tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para mantenerse despierta. A pesar de ello, le pareció que estaba tan bella como la primera vez que la vio en una recepción de la embajada italiana: aquel preciso instante en el que se enamoró de ella con locura.

-Estás agotada, baby -Los ojos rebosaban adoración―. Dejaremos que estos dos disfruten un minuto más de nuestro precioso hijo y te prometo que, luego, los echaré a patadas para que descanses.-

-Te quiero, Raff. -Annie le dirigió una sonrisa cansada, pero llena de amor.

-Te quiero, Annie baby.-

x

Neil rodeó a Candy por la cintura mientras rozaba con la yema del índice la delicada piel de uno de los puños diminutos.

-Oh, Neil .-suspiró su mujer, sin dejar de contemplar al pequeño que dormía ajeno a todo entre sus brazos, embobada.

-Seguro que ahora se te antoja uno de estos.-

-¿Uno solo? .-Negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.- Por lo menos tres.-

Neil puso cara de susto. -¿Tres blancuzcos con mal carácter?.-

-No, dos morenos insoportables y una güerita angelical.-

-Hmm... en ese caso, creo que podría considerarlo.-

-¿De verdad, Neil? .-Alzó el rostro hacia él, emocionada.

-Pero te lo aviso... -anunció con voz amenazadora.

-¡Uy, no me asustes!.-

-Tendremos que seguir trabajando en ello día y noche. ¿Entendido? Día y noche.- Sin embargo, a juzgar por la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Candy, aquella escalofriante advertencia no pareció preocuparla demasiado.

_FIN_

_Quiero agradecer por su reviews a todas y cada una de las chicas._

_ClaudiaCeis_

_patriciagrandchester_

_ayaegua515_

_Jacky Andrew_

_LolaMorales_

_Elsa de Larios_

_Yulie  
Misslou_

_Ilovemax_

_MonicaV_

_Y todos los Guests. _

_Este libro de Isabel Keats..__**Te odio pero bésame**__, lo leí y me pareció como hecho a la medida para adaptarlo a Candy y Neil, pues sus personalidades son igualitas, por eso me atreví a publicarlo y parece que si fue del agrado de much s, yo prefiero a Neil sobre todos, lo amo pues me gustan los chicos malos y morenazos de ojos miel, me derritooooo, de haber continuado el anime, creo que se le podía haber dado una oportunidad con la pecas, mi humilde opinión, aunque muchas lo odien e insistan en hacerlo aparecer en sus fics como alguien muy malvado sin corazón, bueno hasta de violador lo han pintado, así que este fic es para redimirlo y que vean que todos tienen una oportunidad de cambiar y al madurar, asi hubiera sido su personalidad, aparte de guapísimo, jajajaa espero les haya convencido y nos vemos la próxima. Saludos!_


End file.
